


Brother and Brother and Brother

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Children of the Gods [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Nancy LorenzXena is torn between her fight for good and her love for a figure of her past... Gabrielle fears for the health of her best friend as sickness becomes her... Joxer travels to save his brother from certain death...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Synopsis: Joxer is faced with a moral dilemma as a member of his family is in danger of dying, and to save them would mean breaking the law, but a new friend steps in to help him. Gabrielle is worried when Xena's behaviour changes dramatically, and fears that she is on the road to her evil ways once more.  
> Characters: (the important ones anyway).  
> Xena the Warrior Princess  
> Gabrielle the Strawberry Blonde Bard  
> Joxer the Misunderstood Comic Relief  
> Ares, the God of War  
> Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom  
> Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love  
> Lethaia, the Mary-Sue[1].  
> Jett, the Assassin  
> Jace, the Lunatic Warrior (ess?).  
> Hera, the Largely Misunderstood Goddess of Marriage and all Female Life.
> 
> And Guest starring Anthony Quinn as Zeus, God of the Skies, father of the Gods and all Men. 
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Mary-Sue - introduced character said to be based on the author. This was not  
> my intention with Lethaia, but she turns out to be quite an interesting character if you  
> look at her from a psychological perspective. Okay,
> 
> Chronology notes: For the purpose of this story, Joxer did not recover his scabbard in 'The Quill Is Mightier'. SE3. This story happens between 'The Bitter Suite' and 'Sacrifice 1&2' somewhere. But really it happens in a storyline all it's own.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> Some scenes in this fan fiction may not be suitable for minors. Nothing graphic, no names of genitalia involved, but the notions are enough for a mature reading audience. There are scenes of a sexually explicit nature between two consenting adults in this fan fiction, so ya may not want your kids reading it. If you are at all against that sort of thing, you may not want to read on. You have been warned!
> 
> Now that you have been adequately encouraged to read on...
> 
> Associated Music: Well, this is not consiquential, but the songs I listened to whilst writing this peice are Jeff Buckley's 'Sketches of My Sweetheart the Drunk', disk 2, and 'I'll Stand By You', by those darlings the Pretenders. The theme track is 'I Know We Could Be So Happy Baby (If We Wanted To Be)', by Jeff Buckley. Knowing about these songs can let you know what mood I had associated with the following texts. But it's up to you how you interpret it.
> 
> Last annoying notice: Like my last fan fiction, this baby is subtext light. Very subtext light. The other one I tipped my toe in the subtext waters, but by this story I took it out real quick as it was really cold and smelt funny, kinda like fish. (Bad joke). Anyways, there is practically no subtext in this one. Now, enough of my BS let's get on with it eh?

_Music exalts each joy, allays each grief,_   
_Expels diseases, softens every pain;_   
_And hence the wise of ancient days adored_   
_One power of physic, melody, and song._

_-Phoebus Apollo._

 

* * *

_For Helen._   
_(not of Troy - of Perth)._   
_Your courage and bravery during the_   
_making of Solomon inspires me always._

* * *

  
 

 _PROLOGUE._   
    
 

    Joxer, once described as Mighty and Magnificent, primarily by himself, was feeling very little like either of his alter egos. It was bound to happen, he knew he couldn't keep on travelling with Xena and Gabrielle constantly, Xena needed her space.   Oh, she had taught him many things recently, very important things not necessarily self defence.  But she had to recharge, and he had to be about his business as a 'hero'.   
    He cringed.   
    Hero.   
    Some hero.   
    He had nearly gotten himself killed in the last adventure he had, and the only reason he had done any good was because he had temporary Godhood.   
    Thanks to Ares.   
    At least one good thing came of his last adventures; he had grown closer to Gabrielle beyond his wildest dreams.   
    Oh! how he savoured the memory of her lithe body so little against him, cream-like skin and honey red hair.  He had never imagined she could love him, but in some amazing fluke of fate she did.  She honest to Aphrodite did!  The past week had been utter bliss.  Waking up next to her, eating breakfast with her, talking with her as Xena went to catch breakfast.  Bathing with her... A long smirk crossed his lips.   A single day in the Elyssian Fields would not have equalled the time he had.  And all too soon, he had to leave her again...

   _"It's okay, Gabby, we'll see each other again soon enough..."_   
_She nodded with a sad smile._   
_"I - I know," she sighed, "It's just that I'm gonna - " She blushed, "Miss you."_   
_"Yeah, I know," he said softly, "But Xena needs her time with ya and - besides, I have some business as a 'hero' you know -" He nodded with assurance, "I'm Joxer the Mighty, and I'm needed else- Aahow!"_   
_Gabrielle pinched his chest as her hand dove into his tunic and she looked at him evenly._   
_"Okay, get the idea pookie," he rubbed his skin, "Anyways, I'll see you soon okay?"_   
_Nodding, she lent to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips, and looking into his affectionate obsidian eyes she picked the conical helmet up off the log next to her in the clearing and pulled it down onto his head._   
_"Seeya," she smiled._   
_He squeezed her arm slightly with a pale strong hand, then with a smooth smile he turned and was on his way._   
 

    He approached the city of Merimas, his lute and bag strung over his shoulder laxly.  His legs hurt terribly, he was used to walking but this was such a long way.  But he would make it, he promised himself he would.  He had to, he had serious 'hero' business.   
    The walls of the city were high and true, thick sandstone dark and foreboding.  He walked through the gates solemnly, the people of the city eyeing him fiercely as he walked through.   One guard took him by the throat and growled.   
    "Aaaargh who let you out scum?"   
    He only looked at the man calmly.   
    "I'm Joxer."   
    The man examined his features a moment then nodded slowly, letting him down.   
    "Im sorry." He blushed a moment then gestured, "On your way idiot."   
    Joxer let the insult roll off his back.  As he approached the large complex that was his destination, he placed the dinar on the desk of the officer's outpost.   
    The officer at the outpost examined the dinar a moment, narrowing his eyes at Joxer.   
    "He doesn't know you're coming..."   
    Joxer nodded with a soft smile.   
    "GREEGOR!" the officer growled, "Show this dolt to the cell!"

    The iron lined door swung open with a creak, and the tiny cell had another door on the other side.  It was a similar door, lined with locks.  The guard unlocked a tiny sliding door on the other door, darkness within.  Joxer peered inside, and turned to the man.   
    "Doesn't he get any daylight?"   
    The guard chuckled.   
    "Murderers don't get daylight! Arghaghaghaghagh!" the ugly brute growled a long laugh.   
    Joxer sat at the stump of wood next to the door, and inside a clanking occurred.   
    "Joxer?"   
    Joxer turned to the guard, standing in the doorway stupidly.  He glared at him.   
    "Can I at least have a little privacy here?"   
    The guard cackled.   
    "Ten minutes!"   
    He plodded off stupidly, leaving the would-be warrior alone in the cell.   
    "You came to see me?" an identical voice to Joxer's croaked.   
    "Course I did!" he smiled, pulling out a wrapped bundle. "Here, I got this for ya.  Happy Birthday Jett."   
    He squeezed the gift through the gap of the sliding door, peering into the room further.  His brother took the gift, his hair dishevelled and overgrown, a jet-black beard covering the lower half of his otherwise devilishly handsome face.   
He smelled terrible, his flashy black leather jump-suit now gone, ripped and mouldy rags now covering him.  From what Joxer could see.  It was dark inside, very very dark, and it must have been permanently black in there when the door was closed.   Not even the vents provided him light.   
    "Zeus Jett, why didn't you tell me the conditions were so bad?"   
    Jett's eyes grew guilty.   
    "They weren't - it wasn't till I tried to break out that they put me in here - maximum security."   
    Joxer pursed his lips, forcing back tears.  It was inhuman the way he was being held!  He heard a happy growl from inside the cell.  He smiled at his ragged brother sadly.   
    "You - you like the present?" he asked.   
    "Sure I do!" he said in a low tone, "Where did you find it?"   
    "I visited Mom after you were put away... You know I got a little homesick.  The visit soon fixed that."   
    His brother gave a hearty laugh.   
    "She gave it to me cause she was throwing it away - she was throwing a lot of stuff away.  Mom's in a bad way," he said sadly, tapping the side of his head.   
    Jett nodded slowly, eyeing the rag, handling it as if it were gold.  On it was embroidered three small figures, two in identical outfits, dark and sleek, one in a pink frilly dress.  The embroidering wasn't particularly skilful, in fact it sucked by professional standards, but the knowledge their mother slaved over it as one of her rare attempts at being a better mother, made it worth more that all of Arachne and Athena's efforts put together.   
    "So," Jett said suddenly, in a happier tone, "How's the blonde?"   
    "Gabrielle," Joxer smiled softly.   
    Jett grinned a dirty toothed grin.  It hurt Joxer to see Jett so scruffy.   He knew how immaculate his brother liked to be.  A clean and crisp assassin was a good assassin.  They didn't smell and were nice to look at.   
    "She's great - she and I - uh. Well, you know," he felt himself blush.   
    "I knew it!" Jett cackled, hitting the door lightly, "I knew she had it for ya!"   
    Joxer looked at him doubtedly. "How?"   
    Jett gazed at his brother a moment, a soft smile on his face.   
    "She said to me, assuming I was you I think - you are worth a thousand Jett's."   
    "She said that?!?"   
    Jett nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't just that.  I could see it ya know?  Besides - you're my brother!  And any brother of Jett the Assassin can get any woman he wishes!"   
    Joxer smiled, this pride from his brother new-found and alien.   This was the nicest his brother had ever been to him.  Regarding his sibling he thought it was Jett sweetening him up for an escape attempt but - something in his double's eyes told him otherwise.   
    "So, you getting married?"   
    Joxer nearly jumped out of his skin.   
    "Ah, naah, not yet, no!" he cringed, "Somehow I don't think Gabrielle wants to get married.  Besides, I think she needs a little time to think about things - she's had a big year."   
    Jett nodded, almost sadly.   
    "Oh, I was looking forward to seeing some nieces or nephews along the way - you know.  Though -" he stopped, a little ashamed, "I don't know if you'd wanna bring 'em to see their bad Uncle Jett in jail!"   
    Joxer frowned.   
    "GRAAH!"   
    Joxer and Jett both jumped back as the large burly guard jumped in the doorway, trying to scare them.   
    "Time's up boys!"   
     Jett visibly sank.   
    "Come on ya little pissant!" the guard said, grabbing Joxer by the collar, "Go loiter someplace else!"   
    "Hey!" Jett shouted, "Leave my brother alone!!"   
    "Bye Jett!" gurgled Joxer as he was yanked away, "I'll visit you soon!"   
    The doorway slammed shut, darkness engulfing the imprisoned brother once more.   
    Clutching the embroidery in his hands, he clanked to the canvas bed, chains dragging along the cobblestone floor, scattered with sloppy dirty hay stinking of dead rats, human faeces and urine, the cry of the damned echoing in the vents.  Collapsing onto the bed he fought back tears.  He was a trained killer, the best assassin alive, he would not allow tears to disgrace him!  He saw the realization, the disgust in his brother's eyes.  Oh, not at him, but the squalid state he was in.  But knowing Joxer, he would not let him stay in this dark hell.  Jett felt anxiety ring deep within him.   
    _By the Gods!_ he thought, _I hope that idiot does what's best for him and forgets about me here!!_   
    
 

 

* * *

  
    
    
 

  Joxer watched the ale in the wooden mug, it didn't do anything much it just sat there, but it was better than watching the whores and the drunken farmers and soldiers around him merry make.   The wood of the table was warm, the fires in the inn burnt fiercely and he was cosy, aside the slight chill of the night.   Jett's haunted eyes bothered him, he couldn't remove them from his minds eye.   Somehow, rage built up inside of him.   Oh, Jett was a killer, an assassin, sure, but that was his upbringing.  It was the way of things as the son of a warlord!  Now, they keep him in that cesspool of a cell, letting his limbs and extremities slowly rot away... NO!  He would not let his brother go through that, he COULD not, he was family...

    _"Joxer the tidy, always stays insidey..." a woman hummed to her son._   
_The small, jet black haired boy, eyes dark and full of innocence, gazed up at her.  Another boy ran in, identical, a wooden sword at a rope belt, blood trickling down his face._   
_"Mother!! I beat the boy from the farm near the markets!! His father came and was going to kill me!"_   
_The mother, a gentile figure of a woman, lines of little concern on her beautiful face, merely cocked an eyebrow._   
_"What did you do then Jett?"_   
_Jett grinned, manic rage in his young large eyes._   
_"I killed him!"_   
_The  mother gazed at him only a moment, setting her attentions back to the long haired child in her lap._   
_"Good."_   
 

    "Are you gonna stare at that ale all day or are you gonna buy me one handsome?"   
    Joxer's eyes flicked up, in hope of seeing Gabrielle smiling back at him, but his heart sank quickly.  A woman, indeed oddly dressed, propped a leg on a pew across from Joxer at the table in which he sat, rested a bent elbow on her knee, gazing at him with dark brown eyes.  Long black hair sat up in a grecian style hair roll, ringlets falling about her face and a dark green hair bind decorating her dark locks.  She wore a light green shirt, long cuffs covering her palms, darker green knickerbockers meeting a pair of brown leather knee-high boots.   Over her shoulder was a lute and a backpack, as well as arrows, and a marvellous bow.  She was truly beautiful, her features brown and somewhat weathered, but her lips curled in a gentle smile.   He uttered a nervous.   
    "Excuse m-me?"   
    She smiled, reaching out a hand.   
    "I'm Lethaia, travelling minstrel and teller of stories. And you are?"   
    Shaking her slender hand, he smiled awkwardly.   
    "J-Joxer the Migh- Joxer."   
    Lethaia lifted an eyebrow.   
    "Joxer the Migh, huh?"   
    He blushed.  She sat down gracefully at the table, yanking a wench by the sleeve.   
    "A jug of ale and a mug thanks love!"   
    Joxer watched her, her movements delicate and deliberate, yet somehow strong.  Almost like Xena, yet more refined. As if she were taught to move such a way since birth.   The dark woman turned her attentions back to Joxer, a smile still on her face.   
    "So, you play the lute friend?"   
    Looking at the seat next to him he saw his lute, a remnant of his last adventure, and nodded. Lethaia gazed at it eagerly, the musicians glint painted through her brown eyes.   
    "May I?" she asked.   
    Nodding, Joxer handed the instrument over to her.   
    Holding the instrument in her long fingers, she brought it to her, embracing it tenderly in the playing position, and taking a chord she plucked gently, its light yet full notes ringing out, reaching far.   Her eyes widened, examining the instrument with awe.   
    "This is by far the most superior lute I have ever had the grace to witness!"   
    Joxer smiled, taking back the lute happily.   
    "Yeah, I know."   
    "Where did you get it? Who is the craftsman?"   
    Looking back up at her he shrugged.   
    "Apollo I assume, it was a gift from Ares, to a f-" he stopped, blushing, "A very good friend of mine."   
    Lethaia frowned slightly, curious.   
    "The God of War does not give out such gifts without reason.  Your friend must have been an excellent warlord!"   
    Joxer shook his head, gazing at the lute.   
    "No, no she-" he cleared his throat, "She is the kindest, sweetest, bravest woman I know."   
    Lethaia smiled as a wench set down her mug and jug of ale.  Pouring herself some of the hearty brew, she watched Joxer a moment, softly fondling the neck of the lute, a glint of faint faint tears trimming his large obsidian eyes.   
    "How is it that such a good woman was given a gift from Ares?"   
    Joxer pulled his hand from the lute suddenly, feeling a little exposed and not quite knowing why.  He lifted his eyes to her, taking his mug in his hands.   
    "He did her wrong, and Xena and Artemis forced him to right her."   
    "Aah," she grinned, "Your friend knows Xena?"   
    Joxer nodded.   
    "She is her best friend."   
    Suddenly from one of the tables there was a crash, a soldier blundering from his table and storming towards Lethaia.   She stood as the man approached her, deftly pulling bow and arrow from her shoulder, setting arrow and taking aim.   In a heartbeat the shaft embedded itself in the soldier's neck with a sickening splatch.   Joxer felt his guts churn terribly as the soldier clutched his throat, pain searing in his eyes.   The dying man looked at Lethaia, anger filling him, and he pointed at her with bloodied hand, words gurgling from his throat.   
    "Murderer..." he managed to croak before Lethaia, with a stiff growl, kicked him to the floor.  Joxer, jumping to his feet, grabber her by the shoulders.   
    Before he could say anything, two more soldiers were at their feet, advancing an attack on her.   Just as relaxedly she pushed Joxer aside, and drawing arrows - shooting fiercely,  felled both the drunken louts.   They both keeled to the ground, similar bleeding messes to their friend.  Glancing around the inn she made a head count of soldiers.   Nope, the ones she wanted were dead on the floor.   
    _"Lethaia, what are you doing?!?"_ Joxer exclaimed.   
    Lethaia's lips were taught, her dark eyes flashing, the intelligent minstrel not there, only fierce angry animal.  After a moment she blinked, looking up to Joxer with soft features.   
    "Killing," she said.   
    "Why?"   
    Lethaia looked down once more, a smile curling her lips once more.   
    "I was hired to."   
    Joxer's churning stomach now was ready to expel it's contents, which were all of two pomegranates, a mug of chicken broth and an old boiled lolly from Gabrielle. He gulped, trying to keep it all down.   
    "Y-you're an assassin?"   
    Lethaia nodded, "More of a hire by the day killer.  Unlike _some_ assassins, I'm good and I'm accessible to the general public.   See those men on the floor?"   
    Joxer nodded.   
    "They raped four daughters of a farmer in Methesdae.  He wanted revenge, but not being a fighter, had no way of carrying it out himself.  That's where my services come into the picture.   Now those men will not wrong anymore!"   
    He could not believe her relaxed tone.  Gazing down at the dead men on the ground, he estimated their ages to be barely over 20 years.   So young, so much to learn!   
    "You could try to make them good again..."   
    Lethaia chuckled.   
    "What's the point?  They wont listen!  They'd soon as laugh in your face!  Besides, it's not my place.  Pay the money, I kill the man.  Or woman.  No questions asked." she shrugged, "You gotta understand Joxer, it's just good business!"   
    Slowly he nodded, mostly letting it glaze over him.  He had to find someone, the only person he knew that would help him help Jett.  Looking up at Lethaia, he blinked.   
    "Say, now you killed those guys, what are ya doing?"   
    Lethaia raised a bemused eyebrow.   
    "Apart from finding a place to sleep for the night not a lot.  The call for a hired killer is slow in the winter period - people like to stay home so not a lot is happening."   
    Joxer put a hand on her shoulder.   
    "How would you like to help me free the greatest assassin there ever was?"   
    She looked at him doubtedly.   
    "Hey Jox, I'm free-"   
    He shot her a dead-pan look and she smiled through an assuring nod.   
    "Okay okay, greatest assassin huh - why would you wanna free the greatest assassin?"   
    "Cause, he is not a bad person, just really confused, and they are treating him like an animal! Worse than an animal, they wouldn't even treat their pigs like the way they are treating him!"   
    Lethaia narrowed her eyes again, pushing off Joxer's hand with the back of her wrist.   
    "Tell me, who is this great assassin?"   
    Joxer almost seemed to swell with pride.   
    "Jett."   
    Lethaia glared at him.   
    "Jett - _the_ Jett?" she almost gasped.   
    Joxer nodded, "You know him?"   
    She shook her head, "Never met the guy, but I've heard of him - hell every self-respecting assassin has!"   
    Clapping his shoulder she turned her dark eyes to him.   
    "The great Jett needs our help huh?" She blinked hard a moment, cocking a lip at Joxer.  "So what do you care about this guy? You seem a rather harmless sort - what are your ties with this Jett fellow?"   
    Joxer's eyes grew soft with affection, a little smile playing on his lips.   
    "The really strong kind," he muttered, "He's my brother."   
    "Oh," Lethaia let a smile creep to her lips, "He as good looking as you?"   
    Joxer blushed suddenly, waving a hand at her with a goofy grin.   
    "Aaw stop it!" he gurgled a chuckle, then nodded, "Yeah he is."   
    Lethaia let herself grin, and with a bony brown thumb and knuckle squeezed the pale swell of Joxer's grinning cheek.   
    "Oh you're so cute!" she chuckled. "Well, tell me your story while we eat then Joxer the Migh," Swinging her leg over the pew she sat at their table, seizing her drink once more, "Ooh and you can tell me about your girlfriend while you're at it!"   
    Joxer blushed again.  It was amazing how he seemed to hit it off so easily with such a dangerous woman.  Walking over and taking his seat across from her, he smiled.   
    "Okay as long as you tell me yours."   
    She grinned suddenly.   
    "It's a deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_-I-_ **   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    Gabrielle gazed at the woman across from her at the fire.  Xena sat in silence, picking at the meat on her stick half heartedly, seemingly forcing it down with much disgust.   She had been like this since Ares left, not saying anything much, being moody, sharing little with the bard.  Not that Xena was the greatest conversationalist of all time, but she would usually chat with Gabrielle over the fire, or ask her to tell a story, or tell a joke or two.   Xena had a wicked sense of humour, and Gabrielle loved to see it.   Her friend had one of the loveliest smiles she had ever seen, and an infectious laugh.  It was strange that such a stern warrior woman possessed them.  Gabrielle had not seen any of these in the past two weeks.  True, Gabrielle had spent a lot of her time with Joxer, but she knew this would not have bothered Xena at all.  Joxer was her friend just as much as he was Gabrielle's.  Gabby sighed.   
    "Are you sure you're all right?"   
    Xena looked up at her darkly.   
    "I told you I'm fine Gabrielle."   
    The bard pursed her lips knowingly.   
    "Why do I not believe you?"   
    Xena turned her eyes to the tree canopy and rolled her tongue about in her mouth a moment.   
    "Maybe cause you're a pain in the behind?" she joked finally.   
    Gabrielle smiled thinly, "Very funny, Xena..."   
    Xena rose an eyebrow with a self-confident smile and shoved a piece of meat into her mouth.   
    Narrowing her eyes the bard pointed her kebab at Xena.   
    "It's Ares isn't it?"   
    The warrior princess glared at Gabrielle.   
    "Don't be ridiculous!"   
    "Come on, Xena, you've been pouting ever since he left."   
    Xena only shook her head, ripping some more meat from her meal.   
    Gabrielle shrugged, turning her head to the few stars that poked through the tree canopy, a sigh rising from her chest.   
"Ha, I can tell you, no one was more surprised than I was when he jumped outta the forest and saved you like that!" Shaking her head in wonder Gabby looked to the pensive Xena, then pursed her lips, "Except maybe you..."   
    "You could say that..." Xena said distantly, gazing into the fire.   
    "I mean, the guy is a coward, but he must really care for you to have nearly lost his life for you."   
    Xena rolled her eyes.   
    "He was in no danger of losing his life, he's a good combatant.  He had the skills, just not the balls."   
    Gabrielle rose an eyebrow.   
    "True, but you know, he was pretty heroic!  He could have been killed Xena, the threat was there, the possibility, no matter how slim!" She nodded, in wonderment yet again, "For someone who has always been immortal, that's pretty scary! And he was ready to sacrifice his Godhood to save Joxer-"   
    "He knew he'd get it back," muttered Xena doggedly.   
    "That might be, but he actually _tried_ to save Joxer!  The Ares I thought I knew would have let him bleed to death!"   
    Xena rose a brow.   
    "Don't be so sure of that Gabrielle, Ares was never one for a needless death." She stopped and thought, "Then again...."   
    Xena wondered if Gabrielle knew what she was putting her through, gabbering away about the object of her depression.   
    Gabrielle smiled airily, "All I can say is as much of a pain Ares has been, we owe him a lot after this little adventure!"   
    Xena decided to reply with silence.  Regarding her companion for a moment, Gabrielle sighed, getting to her feet.   
    "I'm just gonna go get us some water...okay?"   
    Silence.   
    She didn't feel it was wise to press her friend to talk anymore, so, grabbing the water gourd Gabby strolled off to find some water,  leaving Xena alone with her thoughts.

    Thoughts.   
    Stupid thoughts! she growled to herself.   
    Xena threw the meat into the coals with an angry wince.  What was she doing, feeling this way?  Ares was not to be trusted, she knew that!  He was a coward, her dark but slightly irritating nemesis - dark... She shook her head, clearing her mind of him.  She could not let herself be weak in this way!  She was the only mortal to truly understand Ares' weaknesses, and she herself was one of them, but she would not allow him to be one of hers.  Not someone as dangerous as he!  She gazed into the fire, the hot coals glowing hungrily.   But oh! The feeling of his strong muscular back against hers, the warmth of his skin, the softness of his wayward mortal locks at his face...   
    With a fierce growl Xena jumped to her feet, bounding from the camp.   
    Returning, Gabrielle watched Xena run from the site.   
    "Xena, where are you going?"   
    "I'm going for a run!" she replied.   
    With a shrug Gabrielle settled into her pelt, pulling out her scrolls. With a sigh she hummed to herself, pulling out her quill and ink.   Oh! how she missed Joxer.  Not that he was the most refined guy in the world but he was great company, and he cared for her.  With a little smile she remembered a night or two ago, resting with him by the fire as Xena sharpened her sword wistfully.   He told Gabrielle softly of stories from his childhood, stroking her long reddish locks lovingly by the stirring fire, the strange little quirky tales he received from a certain old woman quite amusing.  And she held onto him tightly, finally having something she had been so long without, something she never thought she could have again.  Gabrielle smiled a brief little smile, and dipping her quill in her ink pot she began on the scroll.   
 

    Xena's heart pounded as she ran through the forest brush, the endorphins rushing through her muscles wonderfully calming.  It was all she could do to keep her mind clear, to stop herself from thinking things she knew she didn't want to be thinking.  What was it?  She had never had this problem before, he had always seemed so repugnant to her before.      When was it he caught her so?  In her mind she recalled it as if it were now only shadowed, dim.  Through the fierce battle she was buried with bodies, she lost sight of his mortal form.  Never in her life had she been so afraid!  Battle was battle, and any time in the past she would throw off the bodies, slice and hack the limbs and torsos away friend or no.  But this time, her stormy blue eyes searched frantically from underneath the body that lay on top of her, the body she feared was his.   
    Just as rapidly as she was under there she was lifted with strong brown arms, modest musculature supporting her dazed form.  Her eyes met his, the heat of battle terrifying them both, but his wide eyed gaze, his concern, and his confidence in her bolstered her soul, and as he shoved her sword into his hand, he swung around, planting his back against hers in the din.   
    Closing her eyes and shaking her head suddenly, she tried to clear her head of the image of him...  With a swift rush of air she opened her eyes...   
    "No," she growled, "I will not give into this!"   
    _Godhood is lonely isn't it Ares?_   
"Bad boys in leather!" she growled again, pumping her arms as she ran, huffing insanely, "Always comes back to bad boys in leather!"   
    Ahead fallen logs fell in her path.  Leaping them one by one, she grew confident with a grin.   
    "Ha! Think you're gonna get the better of Xena huh Mr. God of OOMPH!"   
    The warrior princess felt herself careening headlong into the sharp stick and rock littered ground, her arms crashing into the dirt, her ankles hooked around the splayed log she so foolishly underestimated.  Panting hard she rolled onto her back, regarding the log with furious eyes, but in too much shock to actually swear at it or do anything constructive.   
    She sat there in a daze for a long moment, sprawled out on the track like a queen or empress at her throne.  Embarrassment seeped into her bones.  What sort of warrioress was she?  Letting her attention falter like that!   
    "I can't believe I fell over," she mumbled to herself tiredly, "Who am I, Joxer?"   
    Then it was there.   
    Warm, but cold all the same.   
    Passionate, but dangerous.   
    She felt ethereal hands on her shoulders, the heavy foreboding somehow lightly covered in a hint of affection.   
    "I certainly hope not," came a voice, "Or I would have to seriously question a number of my actions of the past few years..."   
    Xena shot the owner of the voice a look, attempting dry and belittling but only managing to pull of tense.   
    Behind her squatted the God of War, his long raven ringlets falling down around his sculptural jaw and neck, his tender touches running up to Xena's ears.  Closing her eyes hard, clenching her teeth to control herself she managed to speak.   
    "What is it you want Ares?"   
    Gently fondling the nape of her neck and the folds of her ears he rose a dark eyebrow.   
    "Nothing." he said, "I'm flattered at your apparent high regard for my skills but as far as my joy department is concerned, it's all members present!"   
    Xena smirked at him.  "The way you fill your pants I wouldn't be so sure of that..."   
    Ares chuckled, getting to his feet, offering strong hands and pulling Xena up after him.   
    "I love it when you start with the insults."   
    Xena rolled her eyes, releasing a sigh.  She didn't want him to be here.  Getting him out of her system was what she wanted to be doing.  She though of all her past loves, but they all made her feel worse.  Blowing out her cheeks she frowned at him.   
    "So you're telling me you appeared in front of me from nowhere for no reason at all?"  With a shake of her head she pushed past him, bounding further down the track.   
    "Sure, why not?"   
    "Because you don't do anything without good reason!"   
    He nodded. "True," he said, catching up to her as she slowed down, turning to face him.  As he approached her he reached for her shoulders, caressing them gently, "Isn't visiting an old friend good reason enough?"   
    "No, not for you Ares."   
    He shrugged with a mournful shake of the head.   
    "And to think I thought we shared something for a minute there!"   
    She huffed a moment in frustration.   
    "What we shared was friendship, it was a once off because you were human, which you are never going to be again -  you said so yourself!   And only for 24 hours, that was the deal.  Now it's over and it's back to business as usual.  Go back to Olympus Ares, plot some more schemes for my demise."   
    His smug leer seemed to wane as she turned again.  With a sweeping step he caught her, gripping the uppers of her arms,  and she only glared at him, her blue orbs fiery.   
    "Now Xena, I think you're exaggerating the situation a juuust little," he circled her a moment, taking her long hair in his hands, running his fingers through it gently, "I mean why be so militant about these things? I've always liked you Xena, you know that..."   
    She released a weary breath, shaking her head slowly. "Since when did persecuting me and sending me nuts constitute  you liking me?"   
    "I stopped you from topping yourself didn't I?"   
    She glared, "You wanted me to join you again!"   
    "But I cared enough to stop you!"   
    She had had enough.  With a fierce growl she began to stride forward again, away from him.   
    "Xena," he called suddenly, voice raised, "You've been missing me haven't you?"   
    She stopped.  Clenching her eyelids closed she tensed her fists into balls, anger filling her to her very bones.  How _dare_ he bring that up! How dare he use that now! She let out a tense laugh, rage in her tones, and stood still.   
    "What in Tartarus makes you think that?"   
    He shrugged.  "Aah, I dunno, call me foolish but I never thought sulking incessantly was your style! And your thoughts have been revolving around me quiiite a bit of late,"   
    "Stay out of my thoughts you son of a bitch!" she snapped, spinning around and grabbing him by the throat.   He nodded, stepping back, hands in the air palms out in a calming gesture, but smugness still in his eyes.   
    "Not only that but you have developed a terrible moodiness lately..."   
    She sunk her shoulders slightly, sighing with a throw back of her head.   
    "I'm _always_ moody..."   
    "Not like this you're not," he said, wagging a finger at her.   
    "Did it ever occur to you that it might be the uh-" she blushed a little, "cycle of the moon?"   
    Eyeing her he only shook his head slowly, dismissing her grab for straws.  He didn't buy it, neither did she.   
    "Just admit it," he said, "You enjoyed my company, didn't you?"   
    "I tolerated it..."   
    "No!" he cut her off shortly with a grin, "Tch! You can't use that one Xena, you agreed to be with me a whole day, even asked me to the world of the Mortals!" he sighed, almost with amazement, "For such a moralistic woman you're fibbing like a maniacal liar!"   
    She tried hard not to smile but the corners of her mouth tweaked upwards despite herself.   
    "Can't ya handle getting it right back at ya?"   
    He sucked in a breath through his teeth.   
    "Oooh, you're good," Ares stepped forward, taking the uppers of her arms in his hands once more, kneading the flesh carefully and sensually, "Aaah Xena, haven't you heard banter is good for the soul?"   
    "Yeah but I never believed it..."   
    Xena shrugged away his touches, as masterful as they were.  It was the biggest injustice she could possibly imagine.  The one man she actually cared about didn't even exist.  Well, he did, under peals of Godly power.   Ares showed so much promise as a human being... He did not share her view on this matter.   24 hours was all she was allocated that time.   She hated him.  She hated him with every fibre of her being, yet, at the same time, she wanted him so badly.   But this last time, it had become more than that.   As she had fought with him beside her, sharing the kill, as he defended her and she him - they survived with each other.  For each other.  He chose to be beside her, when he had the opportunity to hide in the underbrush of the nearby forest safely.    Ares did not have to do anything of the sort, but something in him changed as steel swept down ready to cut the thread of the warrior princess' life string.  Glancing up at the handsome God regarding her, she cocked a lip with distaste.   
    "You know, it's always been a nagging little thought for me, not that I'm ungrateful for your inadequacy in this area but-"   
    He rose a dark brow from the broken silence.   
    "Why wont you kill me?"   
    Ares blinked.   
    "It's not like you've never had the chance, but you did stop me from doing myself in atop a' that cliff didn't you?"   
    She chuckled, pacing , "Ha, you even restrained yourself in that fight in the Temple of the Furies!" She shook her head, "Oh I know you could have defeated me in an Athenian minute!"   
    Ares clenched his teeth, arms crossed in a tense knot.   
    "So?" she turned to face him, "Why wont you kill me?"   
    He chuckled, the tension in the air so thick he felt even he could not get through it.   
    "Aah Xena, did you wake up feeling suicidal or did my presence push you to that end?"   
    "No, in fact I'd rather stay this side of Cerberus for some time yet," she muttered matter of factly, "Now stop avoiding my question. Why wont you kill me?"   
    Ares sighed, pursing his lips matter of factly.   
    "Because - Gods don't go around killing people, it's not good for PR..."   
    "Yeah they do, all the time!" Xena said, yanking her sword from her sheath and shoving it in Ares' hands, "Now go on, kill me!"   
    He blustered a half chuckle, holding the sword laxly.   
    "You're not serious are you?"   
    She eyed him and he cleared his throat.   
    "Okay," he said shrugging. He gripped the sword, placing the point at Xena's abdomen, and with a swift step moved to run her through.   
    He swore it must have been magic.   
    As a God he should have been able to do it easily, as he had done it to other men before.   
    But as he gazed into the quietly burning blue eyes of the fierce woman before, this fierce woman that had served him well  for many years and now caused him the most amusement, something stopped him.   
    He could have ran her through right there and then.   
    He stepped forward again, attempting to impale her on the blade.  He laughed through a blanched leer, something in _him_ was stopping him.  The blade hung at his hands harmless, Xena still waiting to be killed.   
    Xena's blood spilling onto the ground would not bother him at all.   
    Not at all.   
    Gazing into her eyes he wondered - what stopped him?   
    Something did.   
    As the sword pressed to her leather clad stomach he released it, clashing to the ground.   
    And he just stood there, dumbfounded.   
    He could not kill her.  Not her.   
    Xena then saw it, it was faint, but so noticeable, so gentle and new in an old body of hate and cruelty.  Through war shone Ares.   
    "I," he shook his head, smile fading, "I can't..."   
    "Why not?" she asked, already knowing the answer.   
    "I can't-"   
    Something human in Ares had felt alive when he dropped the sword.   
    With a quiet smirk she met his horrified gaze at the sword on the ground.   
    "Who's missing who Ares?"   
    She swore it was a split second.  It was all it took for the dam waters to burst, for the camel's back to break as the last straw fell.   
    He met her eyes, hunger in his expression, and his hands dove around her neck,  pulling her to him roughly, lips interlocking, his touches vigourous through rhythmic squeezing.  He grunted, unclipping her brass amour, tossing her dusty leathers to the wayside as he lay her down frantically in the wild underbrush.   
    "What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?" she gasped, his lips and tongue travelling in the nape of her neck.   
    "What do you think?" he grunted shortly.   
    Oooh, this was bad, she thought darkly, oh but it felt so good.  Clenching her eyes shut she panted through divinely passionate kisses, "This, mm, doesn't mean I'mmmmm jo-mm-ining you!"   
    "Me neither," he growled lustily.   
     It was wrong.  She knew.   
     But for the love of _Zeus_ it was the first time in so damn long she felt such passion, her spirit wandered through the murky depths as her body rocked and writhed on the forest floor, she wanted to be flying but sadness held her still.  He would go again, this caring part of Ares so well hidden.  Damn, she  hated  him.  She hated him more than anyone she could remember.   But oh, he held her so strongly, he was one of the few to make her feel gentle or delicate, to make her feel soft and female in years, so long ago, a time she could barely remember.   To so many she was a rough warrior woman with no feelings, a barbarian and a killer, even a slut and a tramp.   Bitterness pained its way to her heart as she recalled untrusting glares and wary steps aside in marketplaces, but as Ares' soft grunting moans and sighs filled her ears she felt comforted somehow.  She was a princess to him, the most perfect mortal to be.  Indeed he wanted her to be a God with him.  She knew better.  She'd rather live a fast furious life of passion and emotion that an eternity with dull senses.   
    Somehow, this God had no dull senses.   
    His body roared with the hottest passion.   
    Straddling her thighs he felt her tongue run along his chest, hitting spots with delight he forgot he had.  No one equalled her, curling his thick muscular arms around her buxom form he eased into her, caressing her madly, knowing her body in new ways much more enjoyable that the wages of war, of knowing an opponent.  Driving her wildly he treasured her, oh how he treasured her, his little princess of War, this princess he knew meant his Godly demise.   If this was demise he should gladly lay down his sword now and never pick it up...  He was War.    War did not give up easily.   
    But Ares held his princess, his strong virile creation in his arms, moaning and softly mumbling in the most delirious pleasure she had known.  Picking up the pace he rocked heavy and hard, Xena encouraging him with lithe fingers gripping his back tightly.  Tighter she squeezed as he pumped harder, their heartbeats furious, their moans and cries louder and with a final gasp and shriek of delight Xena pushed Ares off, rolling aside herself on the scratchy forest floor.   
    She only gazed at the naked God as she gasped desperately for air.   
    Grabbing her leathers shakily, she pulled them up over her healthy and glorious swells, her eyes a myriad of pain and afterglow.  Ares saw the anger in her eyes, the despising glint.  Part of him revelled in it, part of him wished to douse it carefully with a long, tender embrace.  He only stared at her try to gather herself in a shaken mess, pulling on her disassembled outfit.  With a purse of his lips he reached for her shoulder.   
    "Xena, get over here."   
    She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.   
    Not taking her answer he dragged her over as she clawed to get away from him, her sobs of protest muffled by his gentle yet strong embrace.   
    "I hate you," she growled, "I hate you."   
    "I know," he said, a little awkwardly, "I think I hate you too."   
    They sat silently in the bitter afterglow, Xena laying in Ares' tight embrace.  It felt so warm, so wonderful but she knew - this was not supposed to happen.  What was she doing, holding death and destruction in her arms, like a lover.  It was the creator of conflict, the inspiration of despair.  She looked up to meet the deep brown eyes of the God of War expecting a smirk, but she only saw a calm gentle gaze in which sadness rang.  He looked so lost, the usual braggadocio and nonchalance gone from them, all that was there was the human need, the want.   
    Taking her eyes away she grabbed his togs up off the floor and dropped them in Ares' lap.   
    "Get dressed," she muttered, pulling herself up.   
    He nodded,  reaching for the rest of his gear.   
    "You know that I'm your enemy..." she said.   
    "Yes I do."   
    She pressed her lips together bitterly.   
    "We can't ever..." she paused, "We couldn't do this again, it's not right."   
    He glanced at her.  Meeting his stare she screwed her face up in pain, grabbing a boot near her and thrusting her foot into it.   
    "What is so wrong with this?" he asked.   
    She looked up to him, cradling her other boot in her hands.   
    "You're War," she said evenly, "You're death, greed, the stench of rotting bodies.  The bringer of pain."   
    He cocked an eyebrow and smiled.   
    "I'm also the uniter of clans, Xena.  How many times have people united from the threat of war, or the destruction of war.  How much peace has 'war' created?  Without war, even you would not exist."   
    Xena shook her head.   
    "There would be peace without you, and I would be married, with a family! A husband, who loved me dearly.  So would Gabrielle!"   
    Ares looked up from adjusting his boot, leaning an arm on his knees doggedly.   
    "Now, you know that's not the life you want.  And as far as Gabrielle is concerned - she wouldn't have ever met her darling Joxer the Stupid if it wasn't for war.  Everyone has their destinies Xena, woven long ago by the Kindly Ones.  We Gods merely play out their tapestries, bicker and fight and tend to your people.  We all also have consciousness, we're entities in ourselves.   We love, we care, we need, we ache and we want, maybe not in the way humans do, but in our way nonetheless.  Despite that, it does not mean our feelings are not valid."   
    Xena regarded him a moment, the words ripping at her. She knew perfectly well she was arguing a known.  She needed War, humanity needed it, heck, Ares existed because it was a part of humanity and thus needed it's respective deity.  Without conflict nothing changed.  Man would become stagnant in a pool of everlasting peace.  Inwardly she sighed.  Didn't he realize how hard it was for her to hate him so much?  She was a warrior, a fighter, a righter of wrongs.  That was her place now.  Never would she join him, never would she bring destruction again, but to love him was to love those things - wasn't it?  Was it not possible to love that human aspect of the deity, to weed it out and nurture it?  Maybe that was how she could help humanity the best, in taming the God of War...   
    She shook her head, feeling foolish.   
    Ares was Ares, he would never change.   
    "Don't get any funny ideas after this - I made a mistake."   
    Ares only smirked, standing up and adjusting his vest.   
    "You can lie to me Xena, but you can't deceive me." Helping her to her feet he took her breastplate off the ground, pressing it to her chest and hooking it to her.  She only gazed at him with a steely glare, unrelentingly. "And despite what you think, I'm not evil as you would like to believe."   
    She scoffed.   
    He rose an eyebrow as he finished the other hook.   
    "I can only behave in a manner as War would behave.  It was only you that moved me to break that general rule Xena.  I don't think I've ever questioned my actions until I encountered you."   
    Xena said nothing, sliding her arm bands into place, gazing past him.   
    "Take my words or not, it's up to you," he said, taking his hands and resting them in the nape of her neck. "I suppose in this case, the enemy of my enemy is my enemy.   If only I were not a God, I could love you with no catches."   
    Her eyes flicked up to him as she gave a hard edged scowl.   
    "You don't love me," she muttered.   
    He rose his eyebrows with an affectionate pout.   
    "I love how you are so sure of your convictions," he said, the corner of his mouth tugging in a smile, "Indeed, there are many things I love about you."   
    She scowled again, his hands riding up to her jaw.   
    "Cut the crap Ares, you don't love me!!  Lust after me, maybe, wishing for something you can never have, but love! Ha! You don't even know what love _is!!_ "   
    He only looked to her gently, his dark eyes seeming to convey surprise at her statement, his brow rising slightly.   
    He could have said a thousand things to this.  All he did was shake his head slightly.   
    And saying nothing, he brought her forward, covering her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.  Xena felt her limbs grow limp as he held her jaw, the intensity of the caress stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Slowly, painfully, she pulled herself away, battling the warmth, the passionate caress with all her will.   
    "I have lived a thousand millennia and my people saw the dawn of time, from us you were created... And you think I know not of what you feel?" he whispered in her hear, circling her then embracing her from behind, his breath pressing against her ears, the moist of his lips warm against her lobes, "Especially given my recent experiences... All that I have observed, all pain, all hatred, all agony, all affection has had new meaning since I was last with you."   
    "No," she said, "I'm not letting this happen."   
    He stood still, letting his hands drop at his sides, looking to her mournfully.   Something occurred to Xena with great horror.  Spinning around she grabbed a dagger from the ground.   
    "Xena, what are you doing?"   
    Without a word she sank the dagger into his arm, as if he were an illusion the sword made no splatch, no blood issued forth and it was if she had stabbed a pillow.  Stepping back the God of War raised a dark brow.   
    "Wanna tell me what that was about?"   
    Xena slipped the dagger into one of her boot-sheaths.   
    "I think you know what I was doing."   
    He sighed, resting his hands on his hips.   
    "I'm all God Xena, believe me.  I wouldn't turn myself human again even for a second.  I'd rather have dinner with my mother."   
    The sky rumbled.   
    Dismissing it, Xena picked up her weaponry, attaching it to her in the various clips and hooks.   
    "Ares, it's over.  One mistake I wont be making again."   
    "That's all you bring that down to - a mistake?"   
    Xena shrugged, pain ringing in her stern features.   
    "I was hot for a bit of rough-and-tumble and you happened to be there, no big deal."   
    Ares' features grew hard with bitterness.   
    "It was more than that and you know it!"   
    "Maybe," she said, "But I don't trust myself with you.  I don't trust you either.  How do I know this isn't some plan to screw me into submission?"   
    "Such a heartfelt performance couldn't be derived from evil motives Xena," he said, finishing attaching the last of his weaponry. "You're afraid."   
    "Sure I am," Xena looked down at the ground ahead of her as she hooked her chakram, "If you even began to understand the kinda life I've lived you might understand my reasons for wanting to stay as far from you as possible."   
    With that she turned, ready to leave, but a strong hand held her back.   
    "You can't just forget this Xena..."   
    With a tear rimmed glare and a winsome smile she cocked her head a little.   
    "Just you watch me."

 

* * *

  
    
 

    "Daddy was a farmer and Mummy was a weaver and it was all I could do to get away from that meagre bloody existence..." slurred Lethaia, the drink getting to her head.  She sat next to a hay padded bed, leaning an arm on it, looking to Joxer with glazed orbs.  He sat on a shaggy bearskin on the floor, the fire at the hearth growling contentedly.  He took a swig of his ale, a leer sliding off his drunken face.   
    "Pahss me the wine will you Shoxsser?"   
    Lowering his eyes shakily to the shaggy floor, he spotted the skin of wine and handed it to her.   
    "Oh you wouldn't believe how dull it wasss on that fharm!!" She filled her cup as she talked, her hair slowly falling from its fastenings through the night and was now very dishevelled, "Mum jjusss sat there and weeeved all the time! _weaaving_!   
_WeaaaaaaaVING_!" she glared with wild eyes, "WEAA-* &#@#$-ING!!!  She dinn e'en no'ice I wazz zere!"   
    Joxer pouted at her, shaking his head.   
    "Ssounns aawful!"   
    Lethaia nodded, "You dun-noww the haff of it!"  She lifted her clay kantharos to the ceiling, looking Joxer dead in the eye, "Do you know, what they wanned me to be?"   
    He shook his head.   
    "They wanned me to be a pig minner on my neighbouzz fhaarm!"   
    Joxer's jaw dropped.   
    "A beaudiful flower like you minding PHIGS??" he exclaimed.   
    Lethaia blushed a little, looking at him coyly.   
    "You thinn I'm a beauful flower Shoxer?"   
    "Oh yeaah!" he nodded, "You're like," he cocked a lip, "Athena, or Ardidemis! Aremis - ar -ar"   
    Lethaia chuckled, leaning at him with giggling eyes.   
    "Arrrdemis ar ar aaaar!"   
    Joxer chuckled too, still lying back on the rug.  He looked at her a moment, eyes solemn.   
    "What made you leafe your family?"   
    She looked down into her cup a moment, sadness in her eyes.   
    "Betrothal drove me away, mushh like your dear Gabrielle."   
    He nodded.   
    "Ssept - did you like the guy?"   
    A spirited laugh burst from Lethaia's glowing features.   
    "He was an old fat-asse!!" she chuckled, "By the Godss I was lucky to ge-away!"   
    Joxer took another sip of his wine, gazing at the ceiling. Lethaia crawled down next to him, examining his long features with curious eyes.  A small smile crept to her lips.   
    "Tell me about Shhjett some more," she mumbled.   
    Joxer smiled at her, the petit almost Godling of a woman before him swaying slightly from the fruit of the vine.  He sighed.   
    "He would grab me by the seat of my panns and yank me in the air...  Then, he'd hook me onto the nearest lintel sculpture or gargoyle and laugh with Jjace till my Mother eventually came in to take me down, after the noise of the fighting began to bother her."   
    Lethaia frowned.   
    "He sounns awful..."   
    Joxer shook his head slowly.   
    "No, ya see, when the boys in the square would try to steal my toy sword from me, the one my Dad gave me, he'd kill them for me."  He shrugged a little, "Not that I asked for death but - it was how he showed he cared.  No one crossed me but Jett ... and Jett wasn't afraid to be the town murderous loony."   
    The woman chuckled.   
    "Hahaha sounns like someone I know!"   
    Her laughter died down, and she just gazed at the ceiling.  Her face was fine boned, her skin immaculate, she really was one of the prettiest creatures Joxer had ever seen.  But, no matter how attractive she was, she wasn't beautiful to him, not truly beautiful, not that kind of beautiful that grabbed a man by his neat and tenders and made his whole purpose of being that one beautiful person.  He let out a long sigh.   
    _Gabrielle..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_-II-_ **   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    The early start the next day did nothing for the pair's terrible thumping head-aches, indeed the fact they neglected to drink any water with their cheap muddy wine contributed to their terrible condition as they started on the road.   Joxer sat atop his new brown stubby stallion, conical helm in saddlebag, head in terribly pale hand.  The rider and steed looked a sight indeed, the stallion obviously a cheap old creature, not blanketed through these colder days it had sported a healthy fluffy coat, it's knee joints more knobbly that any horse's knees had a right to be, it's fetlocks long and shaggy as was it's crown and it's forelocks dripping down the white teardrop patch that sat between it's graceful brown eyes.   It's back was strong though, and be it not fast, it was indeed a sturdy ride.  It's wide back and huge stumpy shape would have been ideal for drawing carts, which it was probably bred for, but the horse being later in years, not a young nippy thing, he got it at a reasonable price from an old farmer who had no need for it - his ancient grey mule seemed to be enough for him.   
    Lethaia's gaze was fixed ahead of her, stony and unmoving much like Xena.   She was obviously a superb rider, the relationship between her and her steed one of complete understanding, poetry in motion.  Not even Xena and Argo's movements were as aesthetically pleasing to witness as these two.   The long legged mare curled her neck with a quick shot of air from her shuddering nostrils, the grey tipping the muzzle accentuating her chewing of the bit. Deep brown eyes stared back from shoal lashes, slate blue tipped the ears hoofs and the tail was a rain of black white and smooth grey.  It was the daintiest thing Joxer was sure he had ever seen, much like Lethaia.  With a sigh the woman brought a high booted calf in front of the saddle horn, resting her leg on the mound, and she sat back a moment, blowing through her lips, pushing locks from her face with her breath.   
    "Joxer, how much did we drink last night?"   
    "Too much," he groaned into his hands, "Joxer the Mighty is feeling very sickly..."   
    Lethaia swung her leg back over and sank into the saddle, resting against her elegant mare's neck, closing her eyes in half sleep.     He thought of leaning back the way she had just done, indeed his steed's back was wide enough for it, but his heart sank somewhat at the thought.  If he were travelling with Gabrielle, she would have been behind him.  He cringed at the thought, and a sad pout slunk over his features.   She opened an eye, sensing a change in his sombre mood.   
    "You're thinking about her aren't you?"   
    Starting somewhat, Joxer blinked, pouting at her, nodding slowly.   
    "Whoever said lovers were never lonely?"   
    "Aphrodite, I think," Joxer replied, "And I'm certain she has a warped sense of what 'love' actually is!"   
    Lethaia smiled with closed eyes.   
    "God's have a weak hold at best on the human condition.  They are blind rulers, knowing only superiority and the cosmos."   
    Joxer nodded.  Looking forward his heart felt strained, as if he ate a bowl of pomegranates that had too many seeds.   
    "This town where we are headed," Lethaia began, "It is your home town?"   
    "Yeah, yeh it is," he said, "There is someone there who will know the location of the person we're after."   
    Sitting up in the saddle suddenly, her eye glinted, as if the curiosity energized her once more.   
    "You speak not his name..."   
    "I'm not permitted to."   
    "Aah," she cocked her head, "Any reason ya wanna tell me?"   
    Joxer eyed her a moment, a small smile creeping to his lips.   
    "He's insane, even more so that Jett."   
    "How?"   
    Joxer thought back.  His mother loved Jace.  More than Jett and Joxer? oh, no.   Jett was the talented one, Joxer was the black sheep who was her favourite minstrel, and Jace was - the leftover.   The one to play with.  Jace was the daughter his mother hadn't had yet.  So he told Lethaia, he told her of all the things that made Jace what he was, made Jace the Unmentionable, Jace the Unmentionable.  That amount of torture in a childhood did not happen with no result.  Lethaia listened with a look of disgust and horror, not quite believing what she heard.   
    "And you are going to ask this lunatic for help?" she said, "That's insane!"   
    Joxer shrugged.   
    "We have to.  He's the only guy I know that will be crazy enough to attempt it.  Besides, the last thing you and I need is a wanted status.   He's not wanted because the jails don't wanna have to deal with him."   
    Lethaia nodded absently.  She was wanted already, as was the way with assassins, or a hired killer in her case.   But obviously Joxer enjoyed the life of a freeman, and she didn't want a tarnished reputation for Joxer, not a man with a beautiful woman and a promising future as a hero, friend of the great Xena.   
    "So, where is he at?" asked Lethaia.   
    "Corinth, my home town," Joxer replied. "That's where we're headed."

 

* * *

  
 

    "Oh Zeus," Gabrielle muttered, rummaging through her pack, "Xena, we have to get more ink."   
    Xena said nothing, just stared ahead as Argo ploughed her way through the masses of people at the market square.   
    Gabrielle was worried.   Sure, Xena was the quiet type but this was ridiculous!  Her friend hardly ever said a word, her appetite was definitely suffering as she watched the leftovers on her plate grow larger and larger every night.  She spent more time with Argo than she did Gabrielle, all in the two days since Xena went for that really long run.  She sighed doggedly.   
    "Fine, I'll get the ink, you get us a room at the inn!" Gabrielle pulled out the bag of dinars, pulling out a small number and forcing the rest into Xena's hand.  Xena nodded darkly, making her way through the thick smelly crowd without a word.  Pursing her lips, Gabrielle strolled towards a general supplies stall, eyeing the merchandise with eager eyes.   
    "Young lady!" a grubby well rounded man cried, thrusting paddy fingers at the piled up pots of ink, "You seek to buy ink for your husband yes?"   
    Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at the man with an amiable smile.   
    "For me actually."   
    "Oh!" the man chortled, "You are learning to write then dear girl?"   
    She rose an eyebrow, increasingly amused by the jovial fellow, "Yeah, whatever - how much?"   
    To the sell! the merchant's eyes gleamed.   
    "For you, young lady, three dinars!"   
    Gabrielle's eyes bugged in her head.   
    "Three dinars for _that_ substandard ink?!?"   
    It was now the merchant's turn to bug his eyes.   
    "This is the finest ink this side of Corinth!" he cried, "Why, it is imported from India!  It has a very high permanence you know!"   
    Gabrielle didn't let his fast talking phase her in the slightest.   
    "All good writer's ink comes from India, where have you been the past few solstices?" she shook her head with a confident chuckle, " I could get it at the next town for 1 dinar, and get more for my money too!"   
    The merchant's face screwed up angrily.   
    "Fine then, go to the next town, but this is most certainly the finest ink you will get!"   
    Gabrielle merely shrugged, not at all bothered by his red-faced blathering.   
    "Okay, I will."   
    And she turned to walk away.   
    "Wait!" the man called.  She stopped.   
    "Two pots for three dinars?" he offered.   
    The bard smiled, turning back to the stall.   
    "It's been a pleasure doing business with you sir," she smiled.   
    Moving away from the stall she slipped the ink-pots into her bag with a satisfied grin.   What a bargain! she thought, two pots when she thought she were only to haggle one out of the man.  The town was thick with townspeople, the hot overhead sun not contributing to her overall comfort.  It was times like this she thanked the Gods for her midriff top and hipster skirt providing adequate ventilation.  She spotted the inn she was headed for- The Old Megara Inn - and set out for it in a direct beeline, no side-tracks to any stalls to be sure she did not spend the rest that she had.  The name Corinth rang in her head, and as others thought of Hercules at the name, all she could think of was her Joxer.  Her Joxer.  She smiled.  The very notion was atrocious in itself, the Great Amazon Queen, partner of Xena Warrior Princess, working partner that is, in love with the infamous laughable dolt from a family of crazed killers.   Joxer had grown so much lately, not in strength, nor even character, but maybe understanding.  However, she still treasured his gu-hurgled laughs and black-pool eyed love-glazed gazes.   Although weak in muscle, and young in love, he was older in pain, it was something he obviously knew well.  Whenever she grew the courage to tell him of her feelings of the recent pains she felt, he sat quiet, arms strong and comforting, and he listened.  He suggested ways to deal with it, ways she would have laughed off as ridiculous but now, feeling nothing but anguish, even cutting off her feelings to counteract it, little things like giving ones' self a hug when one thought badly of themselves somehow worked.  She would battle her self loathing, the guilt and anger she directed at herself creating feelings and notions she knew she shouldn't be feeling.   Suicide was something she should have been feeling, but that hopelessness, that deep bottomless well of ache, indefatigable, unfillable, somehow yawning for her life, seemed to shy back when simple love - her love, enveloped her.   In Joxer's shy shuffle of his feet, in the very warmth of his embrace, the tenderness in his kisses, that chasm of pain seemed to - shrink, slowly but surely.   She knew, the answer to her pains had to be found inside of her, but she was not averted to a helping hand, one Joxer was not afraid nor unhappy to give.   
    The inn entrance passed over her head as she pushed her way through the bodies in the door.  Old men, young men, wide men grunted in her wake, the odd hand wandering to her ample buttocks.  A swift knock of her staff either broke fingers or caused severe bruising.  The stuffy dark room was a hindrance, especially considering the beautiful day around the inn, the day outside that tried to peek into the smoky dank area.   In the corner, chakram for some reason embedded in the table, Xena sat, camped with a large mug of ale.   Gabrielle groaned.  Whatever this was, it was getting serious.  She had to find out what was going on.  Now.   
    Easing through the pressed bodies of men and scantily hung women, the young bard collapsed at the table, dropping her pack on it doggedly.   
    "You can certainly pick 'em Xena-"   
    Xena glared at her, eyes stony.   
    "What do you mean by that?" she demanded, with a lot more emotion than Gabrielle would have liked.   
    Gabrielle turned her eyes about her, and notioned the room with her hand.   
    "The inn, Xena, the inn."   
    "Oh," Xena nodded shakily, attacking her mug of ale again with one hand, grabbing her chakram with the other.   
    "Xena, what's wrong?" her friend asked, settling next to her, keeping her hands well off the table as the dark warrioress hacked at the wood-top with the edge of the flying weapon like an axe to kindle.  Instead Gabrielle wove her arms around her friend tightly.   
    "You think, after all these years, I'd know how to deal with a guy..." she slurred, pointing to nothing with the round of her chakram.   
    Gabrielle sighed inwardly.  Love.  Always a bastard.   
    "But he's no guy Gabrielle," she turned her head to her, looking her dead in the eyes, "He'ss a God!!"   
    "Ares?"   
    Xena growled suddenly at the mention of the name.   
    "Tha- bastard!"   
    Xena felt the squeeze of her best friend as a wash of ache blanched over her, too much, too much for even a warrior princess to handle.   With a deep wince, the pain made itself known, the usually steely features twisted.   
    "That bastard... He knew..." she rasped, husky swollen voice-box tone, curling into the embrace of Gabrielle, "He knew exactly what I was feeling that whole time he screwed me in the woods..."   
    Gabrielle's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  Xena hated the man - er - God!  Her friend was always livid with contempt the moment the guy was around, but recently - those boundaries had been stretched somewhat.  Still, she would have never have-   
    "Xena, did he - take advantage of you?"   
    Shooting a look to the bard Xena seemed wince again as if stabbed with a blunt instrument.  Oh Gods, Gabrielle thought, he did...   
    "No!" she said, "He kissed me and - oh we couldn't stop from there,"  A brief leer painted her face, "He knew - Gabrielle, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing where to go, how to touch..." Pain seemed to seize her again, and she let go of a hollow sob, "Why'd I let it happen, I knew what I'd say!"   
    "What did you say Xena?"   
    Looking up to her best friend, Xena held her own head in her hands, abandoning her weapon and ale.   
    "I told him to forget it.  I said I would.  I'm sure he's off starting a few wars over it.  Baaah!" she grabbed the ale, "Stubborn son of a bitch! He knows how I feel!"   
     Gabrielle said nothing, just held her friend as she ranted in a drunken mess.   Gabby had only been gone barely an hour, wandering to the inn.  It was a worrying sight, seeing her friend so tortured as this.   
    "Do you love him Xena?"   
    She half expected Xena to sob, or sniffle, even wail, but no.   
    Xena looked up at her with her steely glare, and with a half smile said:   
    "I'm not allowed to love him Gabrielle."   
    _But he knew it would work - becoming human, bedding that seed whilst risking his life.  Oh what a noble creature! HA!_   
    Xena felt a terrible growl inside her as the beer and yesterdays kebab argued with each other.  She felt ill, really ill.  Gabrielle sighed, taking Xena by the shoulders.   
    "Come on Xena, I'll take you to our room..."   
    Xena looked up at her with a nod.   
    "I'm getting the floor."   
    Gabrielle rolled her eyes.   
    "I'm not sleeping yet it's the middle of the day - you get the hay silly!"

    Xena went to sleep almost instantly.   Gabrielle frowned, tapping her lip in deep thought.   She must have been under terrible emotional stress to be so tired.   Though, what she was going through was certainly tough.  As much as she herself tried to dislike the War God, he was terribly charismatic, charming, handsome.  There were plenty of other words that could be added to that string.  Not only that, he had an undying obsession with Xena, one that manifested itself in many different ways.   Less than a month ago, it had manifested itself as the God _choosing_ to be human for a day just to interact with Xena on the same level.  That meant a lot.  She could see how Xena had knowledge of this and she knew her friend found it increasingly hard to hate him.   
    Rising to her feet she took one last look at her friend, curled up on the hay mattress, before leaving the room.

    The day was still bright outside, it strangely contrasted Xena's dark mood.  The town bustled quietly, the food stalls crowded with hungry patrons.   Looking up to the banners that hung in the square, she mused on their meanings.  One wide wooden sign that gave the town name boasted "Megara! The last town before Corinth - home of Hercules!".  Another:  "Next stop, Corinth - home of Hercules! 100 miles!"   
    Gabrielle smiled at the towns pride for being so distanced and yet so close to a city like Corinth.  It was the last notable town before it because of the peninsula's terrain that Corinth was located on.  Corinth itself was a beautiful city, one thriving with merchants and rich goods.   
    The bard let herself get lost in thought as her eyes glazed over the array of fine goods around her.  Numerous necklaces hung from one particularly pretty stall, and Gabrielle felt her heart yank.   
    _Waking slowly, the scenery around her coming into view, she felt a cold heaviness on her chest.  Letting it fall into her hand, she looked down to find what had caused the strange sensation.   The prettiest necklace she sure she had ever seen sat cold and new in her fingers, leather falling between her digits.  Turquoise and purples shone back at her inset into the bronze chunks, the latest fashions dictate it was to be worn tight around her neck.  The length of the leather however made for one's own taste as to how loose it could be hung.  Who got-_   
_Looking up, a timid Joxer gazed back at her with frightened eyes, minus helmet, his dark black tufts awry._   
Gabrielle took a quick breath in, shaking her head and moving on.   
    Next up was an armament stall, mostly leather goods with a few old daggers and chainmails.  On one rack hung old scabbards, one, ridiculously priced, sat on a special alabaster, it looked - by the Gods!  Gabrielle nearly grabbed it as her eyes grew wide, copper and bronze ornamentations stamped into the leather, curly round elegant grooves, it was so familiar, so old!  And - her heart sank.  So so expensive!  Sceptre came down onto fingers as the stall manager rapped her soft knuckles angrily.   
    "No touch de merchandise scum!" he growled.  Jumping back, nursing bruised bones, she turned and moved away.   
    That scabbard was very familiar, she knew it just had to be his, even if it wasn't it looked _just_ like his old one!  Joxer would love to receive it!  Digging into her bag hung at her side, she found the leather pouch she used to store her dinars.   Four shiny discs glowed back from the bottom of the pouch and she growled.  Xena had all the money, stashed away somewhere.   Being a good guy wasn't too profitable in the financial sense by any means, and only technically being a 'sidekick' she rarely got rewards for anything much.   Most of the money the two got went to maintaining Argo, and Xena only ever spent the money out of necessity.   She was a wise woman, as in Gabrielle's hands it would have been fritted away easily.  _On old scabbards no doubt!_ she muttered to herself.   
    Dragging herself onwards, she moaned.  There was so way she could afford that scabbard, but she wanted it more than anything!  With a heavy sigh she resigned herself to letting it go.

 

* * *

 It was a while before the noise gained clarity in Gabrielle's ears.  It had to fight it's way past meaningless mutterings of passers-by and the other shouts of merchants before it really registered.   
    "Here! Today! Limited stock!  The Original Xena Scrolls!  Read the stories as they really happened!  A whole new concept in story telling!"   
    Glancing up she saw a man, perched up high on a barrel, his round face set off with a grey peppered beard and soft grey receding hair.  Salmoneus!!  Now, Gabrielle's heart raced.  She bolted to the man, pushing people aside, and with a mighty kick she cleared the barrel from underneath him.   
    "Here! TodaaaaaAAAAARGH!"   
    He dropped to the floor, falling on his rear, shock painted all over his pale chubby face.   
    She grabbed the flesh of his ear, the cartilage bending and twisting in her vice-like grip.   
    "Okay, where did you get those scrolls?"   
    Salmoneus whined, grabbing one and giving it to her.   
    "Gabrielle!! HI!," he grinned through strained laughs, "Listen babe, they're not even yours! I made 'em up I made 'em up!!"   
    Letting him go, she opened one, eyes falling over the words.  It was nothing like her writing, the sloppily constructed stories were easily laughable.   
    "And you're selling these? Sheesh!"   
    Salmoneus cradled his ear, looking up at her defensively.   
    "Yeah,  so?"   
    Helping him to his feet, she smiled.   
    "Well, if you're gonna be selling these stories, you better be selling the right ones!"   
    Sal looked like he had just won the Athenian sweepstakes.   
    "You're not serious Gabrielle, are you really - "   
    Gabrielle eyed him a moment, lifting a palm.   
    "Now wait, this is a business arrangement."   
    Rubbing his hands together, Salmoneus bobbed up and down excitedly.  Gabrielle only smiled thinly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_-III-_ **

* * *

  
 

    Xena curled up on the hay filled bed, piled up with furs that tickled her skin occasionally, the woollen blanket covering her delightfully warm.   Next to the bed was a wide window, looking out over the main thoroughfare of the town.  The room being on the second story she could see out over the happenings, giving her a calming almost omnipotent feeling.  It was better than feeling sick by any lengths.  She had been feeling ill most of the morning, nearly moved to nausea more than once, not having any convenient place to fulfil this need apart from the wide bowl under the bed usually used for relieving one's self.  Right now she was just hungry, really hungry.  Her stomach grumbled as it began to digest itself.   
    "Olives...." she muttered to herself, gazing out the window, "Olives and - toffee!"   
    It sounded like a meal from heaven, combined with cherries in auroch's dripping!   
    Her stomach growled loudly.  Moving to get up, a wave of exhaustion swept over her and she sank back down onto the warm inviting bed.  _Damn..._

 

* * *

   "You know the really funny thing was she was fine yesterday and the day before, it's just today she's getting really ill," mumbled Gabrielle to Salmoneus, whom rested on the barrel he was previously standing on.  Gabrielle continued to hand him selected scrolls, and as she chatted she absently checked each knob on the end of the scrolls.   
    "That's strange," he said, counting out dinars on a round patch of leather at his cart, "I always had this idea that she was impervious to disease... Maybe I've been hanging out with Herc a little too much..."   
    Gabrielle narrowed her eyes with a little smile.   
    "Maybe... But I don't think this is disease," she said, worry returning to her, "I better go back to the inn and check up on her soon."   
    Salmoneus nodded, grinning as he pulled the leather up around the dinars, tying it up at the top tightly.   
    "Here you go, fifty dinars for the right to use your words."   
    "Thanks," she grinned, "And I get ten dinars for every sale you make of them?"   
    "Yeah," he nodded painfully, "You're killing me Gabrielle!"   
    She eyed him.   
    "Where's the rest?"   
    Pulling out another bag, a heavier one, he gnashed his teeth with teary eyes.   
    "And 100 dinars until I bring your scrolls back."   
    "On pain of death Salmoneus! And don't you dare try to scam me, I know my own scrolls when I see them!" she said, filling her satchel with the little bags, "I'll sick Herc on you, at least till Xena is better!  Then they can take turns!"   
    "Okay okay!" he moaned, "You're safe!"   
    Grabbing his hand roughly, Gabrielle shook it.   
    "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Sal!"   
    "Yeah, seeya Gabrielle."

 

* * *

    Walking to the inn doggedly, music filtered from it's rowdy patrons.  She had been a while, obtaining the scabbard was non-eventful after attaining the dinars.  She clutched it to her chest tenderly, overjoyed at her luck.  The day was still young but she felt endlessly weary.  Her cycle of the moon was drawing near, she knew that soon she would have to stop the journey, for a day at least, till it was over.  _Though it's taking it's time happening!!_ she thought with some worry.   
    Pushing her way into the inn, men's odorous bodies pressed against her.  Trying to ease her entrance to her room, she cut across the room along the bar.  The usual mindless chatter ensued amongst the drunken rabble.   
    "And she felled three men with a bow and arrow! Right in this very room!" voice cried.   
"Oh what a load of centaur's dung!" another replied.   
    A particularly heavy body was in her way and she squeezed by, her eyes wide as she felt her insides squash.   
    "I swear to the great God of the Heavens it's true!  Zeus himself would swear it to be true!" the voice continued, "And she met up with this funny lookin' fella, he played the lute like Apollo himself!  Strangest armour I'd ever seen!"   
    At that Gabrielle snapped to attention. In a frenzy she tried to squeeze her way in the opposite direction, back to the voice.  Grabbing it's owner she grimaced.   
    "This man - did he have dark hair?"   
    "Why yes," he replied, "And a funny pointy hat when he had it on..."   
    "And did he have a big round plate-like disc of tin at his chest?"   
    The man stupidly nodded, "That he did miss."   
    One last question.   
    "Did you happen to catch his name?"   
    The man pouted dry fat cracked lips, his overly wiry and bushy brows pressing down to a thoughtful frown.   
    "I think it was Jaxis? Jexis... Je je - "   
    "Joxer?!?"   
    Pouting he nodded vaguely, "That sounds a bit closer yeah..."   
    Her grip of his collar tightened; she had little patience.   
    "Okay, what happened after they met up?"   
    He frowned thoughtfully again.   
    "Well I don't know they ate didn't they? Then they got lodgings here...  Annalyte here would know the details of that..."   
    Her patience snapped,  and leaping over the bar she grabbed the maid serving drinks by her shoulders.  She was older, plump, and started at the sudden grab of attention.   
    "Now dear, you'll have to go on the other side of the bar if you want a drink!"   
    Gabrielle merely gripped tighter.   
    "Oh now there's no need for that," she said calmly, "What's bothering you love?"   
    "Did they have separate rooms?!?"   
    "Who dear?"   
    Gabrielle rolled her eyes.   
    "The man with the pointy hat and the woman that killed all the men!"   
    Annalyte squinted her eyes in thought and nodded.   
    "Oh yes dear, they did.  The man was quite firm about that point.  The girl didn't seem to mind either.  They ordered some wine too, to drink in their rooms."   
    The bard felt a dark feeling fall over her.   Now _she_ felt ill.  What on earth was going on?  Joxer told her everything! He'd never lie to her, he'd never hurt her, not that she thought.  She didn't know about this woman, and she didn't know about where he was going and what he was doing.  'Some warrior business' he had said.  She frowned.   
    "You don't happen to know the way the man with the pointy hat arrived from do you?"   
    The woman seemed to nod with pride.   
    "Nothing stays much of a secret round here in Megara.  He had just arrived from Merimas way when he and the lady friend left for Corinth yesterday..."   
    Gabrielle's eyes wavered back and forth in deep thought.   
    "Is everything all right missy?"   
    The bard said nothing.

    Running up the stairs to Xena's room the scabbard dug into her.  _Warrior business, Warrior business,_ she growled, _My asse!  That son of a bacchae is really in for it!_   The door to the room came up on her and she thumped it open, it shuddered as the force of the impact made it swing open.   
    Xena snapped awake.   
    "Gabrielle," she said sleepily, "What's wrong?"   
    Gabrielle grabbed her things off the floor in the corner of the room, sorting her belongings, pulling up the saddle bags.   
    "Joxer was here."   
    Xena rose an eyebrow.   
    "So?"   
    Gabrielle glared at her.   
    "He was with some woman, she killed three men in the tavern down below!" she said, worry deep in her voice, "He came in from Merimas, where his _brother_ is in detention, and then rode off with this woman towards Corinth! He'd never mix with that sort of murderer!  We have to find him Xena, we have to find him _now!_ "   
    Gabby continued to stuff her saddlebag.  "I don't know _what_ he thinks he is doing..."   
    "Gabrielle..."   
    "He is reaaaally gonna get it from me when I see him, he is really gonna be sorry he lied to me..."   
    " _Gabrielle!"_   
She stopped, looking to Xena.  The warrior princess sat in the bed, her pallor a ghastly pale, her shoal eyes watery.   
    "You can see I'm in no condition to go anywhere."   
    It was true.  Her friend looked so comfortable in that bed, but her eyes were welled with sickly tears, not from a fever, not from a pain, but from sheer fatigue.  Every movement seemed to be endlessly strenuous for the woman, not only that - waves of nausea hit when she attempted it.  Thusly, Xena sat pretty still.   
    Gabrielle couldn't.  She fidgeted, kneeling at the ground with her belongings in her lap.  She clawed at them nervously.   
    "Xena, I think Joxer's in danger."   
    Xena smiled weakly.   
    "So do I," she replied. "Go find him."   
    "But-"   
    "Gabrielle," Xena smiled with pale lips, "I'm fine. You need your mind at ease."   
    The bard sighed through flushed cheeks.   
    "But you're not well..."   
    Xena shrugged.   
    "People get sick Gabrielle, it's a fact of life.  Joxer does not associate himself with murderers unless they are family, so, we can assume something is wrong.  Besides, I have a feeling he needs you."   
    Gabrielle pursed her lips, nodding slowly.   
    "Me too Xena."   
    Xena smiled.   
    "There, now," Xena sat up slowly, shakily, Gabrielle springing to her side to support her, "You can take Argo, her feedbag needs refilling.  Her shoes should hold out till you get back as long as you don't go making any round trips to   
Macedonia got that?"   
    Gabrielle smiled through overwhelming waves of confusion.  She wanted to stay, but she had to go.   
    "I love you Xena," she said, stroking her friend's hair lovingly, and leaning to her she kissed her forehead tenderly.  "Get well..."   
    Xena smiled wryly.   
    "I will, now go! Before I force you out."   
    Grabbing her things, Gabrielle bolted from the room, taking one last glimpse of Xena's weary form before she leapt down the steps.   Scanning the taverns interior, she spotted the woman Annalyte behind the bar.  Barging her way through the crowd, loaded with her things, she pulled the woman aside.   
    "I have to go find that man, can you look after my friend? Send her a meal three times a day, make sure her bed-basin is changed regularly, and keep checking her! If her condition changes," Gabrielle was fumbling amongst her belongings, the woman glaring at her, "Send a message for me, I'm Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons! I'll be heading on a golden mare to Corinth.  Here," She piled a handful of dinars into the woman's hands, "That should cover everything?"   
    The woman's composure changed suddenly, and she nodded co-operatively, "Sure sure!"   
    Before the woman could say anything else Gabrielle had gone.

 

* * *

  
    
 

    Lethaia brought up the rear as Joxer entered his home, this city of wealthy men, warlords, beautiful women in great fineries and the most greatest of pleasures.  Lethaia had been here many times before, it never failed to impress her.  No wonder Joxer was such a sensitive soul, coming from such a place!  Truly a child of the city.   
    Joxer had been very quiet, and no matter how much coaxing Lethaia tried, he kept silent, looking ahead with a sad pout, looking terribly alone. _He must miss this Gabrielle terribly,_ she thought, _I've never seen a man so attached to someone like this before..._   
At that she sighed sadly.  How lucky this Gabrielle was, to have someone like Joxer to worry for her, pine for her, need her.  Lethaia knew she would never be so lucky.   
    "Corinth is beautiful, Joxer," she said softly, the both of them quiet in the dusky quiet of the town.  The streets were mainly empty, bar a few merchants packing up for the night.  Joxer looked to her sullenly and managed a smile.   
    "It is," he said, "It's nice to come back occasionally."   
    At that, no more was said.  Joxer silently led her through the town, plaster encrusted house past plaster encrusted house, the city walls high and strong moving by slowly.  After a time they arrived at the grandest temple Lethaia was sure she had ever seen.   Tying the horses to the front columns, Joxer proceeded to enter the huge temple palisade, Lethaia wandering behind him in awe.   
    "This place is amazing - you say you used to frequent this place when you were young?"   
    "Yeah," said Joxer, "It's the only place the kids didn't dare pick on me.  Because I was learning the lute I was welcome here, and the oracle - well she just loved me.  She'd tell me stories all the time, tell me how special I was, how Apollo had given me a special gift and that she knew I'd make him proud," he shrugged, "I never listened to her really, I never believed I could be important to anybody."   
    Lethaia frowned.   
    "Perhaps I still don't," he said sadly, "I dunno how I managed to win Gabrielle-"   
    "I do," Lethaia said suddenly, looking to him with a quiet frown, "Damn you Joxer, you're a great guy.  You care about people, you're a gentleman, you do the right thing even when you know you might get hurt, or even killed!  Gabrielle is so lucky to have you!  I think she just wisened up and realised what a gem she had under her nose..."   
    She stopped, a little surprised at her own passionate words.  Joxer shuffled his feet a little, a soft smile playing on his lips.   
    "Ya really think - I'm like that?"   
    She smiled, nodding.   
    "Course I do," she said, "Now, you're gonna get your brother out of jail as quickly as possible, and get back to your Gabrielle, and look after her."   
    Joxer grinned, "Oh she doesn't need me to look after her... but yeah - I miss her."   
    Lethaia nodded.   
    "I can tell."   
    Looking around, Joxer took in the familiar surroundings, huge columns of fine marble holding up the golden plated roof, trimmed by carvings of Olympus in mid-party, Apollo in the centre with lyre and grin.   
    Suddenly a shrill cry rocked the huge foyer of the temple.   
    "JOXIE BABY!"   
    The pair jumping a little, Lethaia glanced at him with a bewildered frown, Joxer only grinning.   
    "Hi Nestris," he said, stepping to an old crone covered in fine gold and silver silks, a tiara topping off her long well tended thick grey locks.  Blue eyes sparkled from underneath trimmed and plucked eyebrows, wrinkles of age erased by her lively grin and chattering.   
    "YOO scamp!! Too long! It's been too long!" she cried, "Get over here!"   
    Reaching Joxer she grabbed him around the neck, planting huge kisses all over his face and brow.  Glancing to Lethaia she chuckled.   
    "Dat's a pretty dinar - what's your chicky-babe's name?"   
    Joxer blushed, "She's not my chicky-babe.  Her name is Lethaia."   
    The old woman frowned suddenly.   
    "Yoo do have a chicky-babe don't yoo?"   
    Lethaia smiled.   
    "He does, her name is Gabrielle, Qu-"   
    "Queen of di AMAZONS?" hooted Nestris, a definite ethnic accent ringing her r's, "Joxie honey, you've exceeded even _my_ expectations! She's a nymph!"   
    Joxer found himself blushing again, "Yeah, she's kinda special..."   
    An attendant, lavish in similar silks to the woman, came skitting round the corner at the end of the foyer, his face pale in worry.   
    "Nestris! Nestris! You can't just up and leave a soothe saying like that!"   
    Nestris closed her eyes painfully, waving a bony hand at the man.   
    "Bugger off, I can!" she growled, "I can do what I please!"   
    The attendant moaned, taking the old lady by her shoulders.   
    "Come now, my lady, the holy congregation awaits your wisdom!"   
    Glaring at him she huffed.   
    "Awaiting to be told how to find dier sheep!  Awaiting to find out how dey can make some dinars!  Apollo wishes me here! I am here!" Taking Joxer by the shoulder, she wrapped an arm around him, "Dis is what I shall do!  Di oracle has spoken! Now piss off!"   
    The attendant blanched, bowing slightly and muttering in a worried tone as he headed off for the south annex of the temple.  Nestris chuckled.   
    "Stupid man!" Turning to Joxer she pulled him to her chambers, Lethaia trailing behind in quiet shock.

The old woman sat Joxer at a modest altar, candles everywhere, melted down, mostly burnt.  The room was modest in general, rather messy, various musical instruments lay everywhere.   A statue of the Great Apollo stood in the centre of the room, Lyre in one hand, spear in the other and a discus at his feet.  Around him were a gaggle of nymphs, looking up adoringly at the God of Music and Spiritual Healing.  He was also a great athlete.  But the God was mostly known for his tremendous musical talents, by Nestris anyway.  She adored music, Joxer always remembered her singing, long and beautiful notes floating from her old throat like a new dove.   
    "Babe, listen!" she growled, sitting down Lethaia away from the altar.   
    Removing Joxer's pointed helm, she rested her hands on his raven locks, taking a slow meditative breath in.   
    "Hmmmm much has passed Joxer, much has passed my boy.  Apollo watches, and is pleased."   
    "Rea-"   
    "Tssssshhht!" she hissed. "I'm getting something..."   
    She sang softly, brows dancing as her voice lilted.   
    "Come on 'Pollo! Gimme something to work with here! You brought me here, do-aaah!" she grinned, "Thank you!" she cleared her throat, "Er-hm!  Joxer, one fair approaches! And a new hope is realised the womb of a loved one.  Your other third is where you once were, and is seeking you now.  Return to the cage, free your blood."   
    Lethaia watched the woman over Joxer and pursed her lips in a frown.  She wasn't clear by any lengths, and what she said could mean anything.  Maybe Joxer could figure it out.   
    "Oh, that's it babe," she said, taking her hands away from Joxer's crown, wiping her hands of the ethereal plasmic energy on her silken garb. "Now, you have dinner wit me!"   
    Joxer spun around and glared at her.   
    "Wai-wai-wait! You said 'A new hope is realised in the womb of a loved one'.  Are you saying Gabby is pregnant?"   
    The old woman blinked, "I said that, what it means only the Fates know for sure."   
    Joxer frowned.  Maybe, just maybe, it meant that _his_ hope is in the womb of Gabrielle... That doesn't make sense! he grumbled, of all the stupid...   
    "Come! Eat!" the woman grinned, yanking Joxer by the armour, "The congregation should be up to the main meal just about now!"

 

* * *

  
 

    Xena groaned to herself as her stomach punched itself into a tiny knot, it's contents bursting from her mouth and falling to the bed-basin.  It was never-ending, and worsened when she expended a lot of energy.  _What the hell is going on? It was never this bad the last time!!_ With a rough cough, she wretched again, more bile spilling from her lips.  Footsteps clunked down the hallway, and with as little as a bump a frumpy measure of a woman waddled into the room.   
    "How are ye miss?"   
    Xena lifted her eyes doggedly from the bed-basin next to her.   
    "Fine, I'm fine."   
    "Are ye sure? You are looking a little under the weather, like your sister said."   
    Xena frowned.   
    "Who?"   
    "Young blonde lass," the woman smiled with crooked teeth, "Told me to take care of ye and gave me a ma'y pretty dinar for the pleasure!"   
    Xena smiled as politely as she could through the general wooziness and intermittent bouts of nausea.  The woman plodded over to the bed-basin, shock in her features.   
    "My my, you have been busy!" she ran a calloused work-worn hand over Xena's raven sweat wraggled tresses.   
    "What's your name?" she asked.   
    The woman smiled.   "Annalyte, dear.  And you be?"   
    Xena smirked slightly, "Xena."   
    "Ooh!" the woman chuckled, "Like the 'Warrior Princess' eh? What's it like having the same name as that beast?"   
    "Not bad," Xena said through a wince, "Clears a room when they say I'm coming though."   
    A crash thundered below the floor, and Annalyte fretted, her pale pudgy hands clambering for the door.   
    "Oh for the love of Zeus!" she cried, "What now!  'Scuse me dear!"   
    Another crash occurred, shouts from men and throws of punches punctuating the sounds of destruction.  Xena pursed her lips, listening to the tussle down below, completely unable to do a thing about it.  She growled.   
    "You can come out of hiding," she said, "I know you're there."   
    With a soft pulse, Ares slipped from nowhere, smirking down at the floor as he sat at the edge of the bed.   
    "How are you my dear?"   
    "Sick," she mumbled, "What did you just do?"   
    He rose a dark eyebrow, eyes fixed to the floor.   
    "Taught that pig of a woman a lesson.  We'll see how her stinky hole of a tavern will look after those thugs are through with it!"   
    Xena rolled her eyes, glancing out the window.   
    "You can call off your dogs, I wasn't offended.  It's the price I pay for my past."   
    Shrugging, Ares looked to the floor, as if looking past it.  The fight continued.  He sighed slowly.   
    "So, how are you feeling?"   
    She moved her soft blue eyes to him slowly, weariness in her movements.   
    "Like the back end of a bacchae," she said wearily, "And I'm not getting any better."   
    Ares shook his head.   
    "Nope, you're likely to feel worse."   
    Clearing the acid from her throat, Xena groaned.   
    "Great, just great," she said, swallowing. She shot a distasteful look in his direction, "What do you want?"   
    "Nice way to speak to the father of your new child," he muttered, "I was concerned over your health.  The expectant mother must be looked after."   
    "What are you talking about?"   
    Ares chuckled, "Come on Xena, you know yourself.  There's a bun in your oven, and that dough's mine!"   
    Trying desperately to sit up, Xena shuddered, disbelief in her features.  It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible!! She couldn't be, not to Ares!   
    "Are you saying I'm _pregnant?!?_ " she croaked.   
    "I do believe I just said it," he replied.   
    "To _you?!?"_   
He nodded.   
    Xena collapsed back onto the bed, looking suddenly very pale.   
    "Okay I've died and gone to Tartarus!" She thrust a quivering finger in his direction, a leer on her features, "Oh you bastard! You did this deliberately!  Son of a bitch!"   
    He sighed, "I wouldn't talk about Hera like that, you know she doesn't take to insults.  And no, this was not a - pardon the pun - preconceived plan," he stroked his chin stoically, then flashed her a grin, "Though I must say I wish it was!"   
    When Xena did not return his grin, he let it go, clearing his throat slightly with some discomfort.   
    As much as she hated the idea, she knew it was true.   Yeah, she had been ripe when they went for it in the woods like a pair of crazed ferrets, and she hadn't had a sickness quite like this since Solan.  But it was never this bad.  She gave a short grunt as she adjusted the pillows underneath her.   
    "Okay, you told me the news, now go away."   
    Ares merely shook his head.   
    "No, I'm staying right here," he said.  "Like it or not, Daddy's sleeping over tonight."   
    Xena leant back, gazing out the window, shock settling over her.  She was pregnant to a God.  It was, to say the least, a strange feeling.   
    "You're enjoying this aren't you?"   
    Ares raised his brow to her a moment, a long sigh being released.   
    "Xena, I'm not here to gloat.  I'm here to look after you.  All my past schemes aside, the fruit of my loins is at the moment cooking in your belly.  Gods look after their offspring - well - Gods with any responsibility.  Look at how Zeus pandered Hercules - see what he created as a result."   
    "You want a child like Hercules?" Xena said incredulously.   
    "No, but Hercules is loyal to Zeus - very loyal.  I would want the same of any of my children."   
    "Not if I have anything to do with it," she rasped.   
    Ares merely shrugged, unperturbed by her adamance.  He seemed in constant deep thought, his dark thick brows drawn together as he looked past all that was around him, his mind elsewhere, the row downstairs continuing regardless.   
    "So you're looking after me now?" she asked him.   
    He nodded.   
    Xena sighed, Ares' sudden quiet mood unsettling.  He glanced to her with a sudden breath in.   
    "Yeah," he muttered, "I am.  Welcome to the family, Xena."   
 

 

* * *

    The city gates of Corinth loomed in the distance, the soft morning haze setting a purple tinge to the high walls.  Slowing Argo to a trot, she squinted, trying to see through the fog.   With a squeeze of her heels Argo skipped to a swift canter, approaching the guard on watch.  The birds of the morning had been softly twittering and burbling to themselves, but they chirped angrily as a shrill cry cut their calls.   
    "Helloooooo!  Could you help me here?? I seem to be in a spot of  trouble!!"   
    Swinging Argo around and coaxing her to a gallop Gabrielle could see not far off an old woman, heavy water buckets next to her, one tipped with most of the water gone, the other to a side, a log seemingly trapping the woman by the foot.  The woman had the appearance of an old lonesome crone, off dirty coloured clothes, brown hessian covering her body.  Dismounting Argo, Gabrielle ran up to the woman.   
    "Are you okay?" she said, kneeling next to her.   
    Glaring at Gabby, the old lady tutted.   
    "My foot is stuck in dis ting and you ask if I'm okay!  Come on girly, help me up!"   
    Examining the tangle of dried old root and the lady's ankle, Gabrielle slowly managed to free her.  The claws of the woman's hands, gnarled yet soft, gripped Gabrielle's as she pulled herself up off the ground.   
    "What happened?"   
    The woman tutted again, gathering her water-pots.   
    "I slipped didn't I?  The grass sent my foot under dat root!"   
    "Oh," Gabrielle looked down, seeing the muddy rut she had been stuck in.  "Will you be okay?"   
    Narrowing her eyes at Gabrielle a moment, she nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her lips.   
    "Yes, Amazon Queen, I will be perfectly fine."   
    "How did you-"   
    Taking Gabrielle's hand suddenly, the old woman squeezed it.   
    "Some call me an Oracle.  I call myself a daughter of Apollo, a mortal dat is merely a vessel for His will!  And His will is that I help you, lover of his favoured.   The one of which I speak is now on his way to Merimas - to save his brother.  There is danger in his path, Amazon, and only the realisation of the promise of the womb can save him."   
    Gabrielle frowned - realisation of the promise of the what?  What was this old bat blathering about?   
    "What do you mean - womb?"   
    "My Lady!"   
    A man, dark hair, late forties, came bounding from the city gates, silver and gold robes billowing behind him.   
    "My lady! You really must stop this behaviour!!" he growled, grabbing the lady by the shoulders, "We have attendants to fetch water! Honestly!"   
    Pulling her away, the old woman gazed back at the Amazon Queen, her hands slipping away from her grip.   
    "Promise of the womb..." she said with a smile, turning ahead, being taken to her home once more.   
    Gabrielle's soft brow drew together in a stern growl.   
    "Merimas!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_-IV-_ **   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    Joxer knew they had pushed their steeds as far as they would possibly want to, but he couldn't wait.  He had to do this, be through with it, before his mind ate away at him completely.  _The sooner this is through with, the sooner I can be with Gabrielle!_ he thought, _And then, then I can know for sure - A new Hope? Womb? She couldn't mean..._   
Joxer's head began to feel light again, worry filling him again.  He slumped in his saddle, Lethaia glancing to him with a concerned pout.   
    "Don't worry, Joxer, we're nearly there."   
    He gazed over at her.  She was so beautiful, so elegant.  Jett was elegant that way, so delicately precise and deadly, just like her.   He'd give everything he had just to be like that.  Instead, he was an oaf.  Tripping was his mode of travel, and foot in mouth was his process of communication.  Luckily, his actions spoke with more eloquence than he ever could, and the people around him seemed to see some worth in him.   It was really quite amazing that he managed to befriend a lovely woman as this.  Before he was with Gabrielle, he would never have dreamt of such a thing. _Gabrielle,_ he thought again, _Gods, what have I done? I hope she is okay, oh dear Artemis, I hope she is all right!_   
Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind to the task at hand.  Finding Jace would not be all that difficult, now they narrowed it down to what _town_ he was in.  Lethaia suggested the tavern closest to the jail, for easy access and a good view to plan out their actions, as well as the fact as it was a cheap stay somewhere.  Joxer would have been as happy as stay in the woods, but it seemed this woman had plenty of dinars to pay for herself and liked to live well.   Joxer however didn't have this luxury.  Xena and Gabrielle had it rough as doers of good - he had it worse as a companion to those doers of good!    Though it seemed Lethaia was quite willing to pay his way just for the great view the inn they were headed for supposedly had of the fort and valley.   
    Lethaia eased her steed into a swift canter as the city came into view, Joxer's horse, obviously trained to be a cart-horse, followed suit, regardless of Joxer's swift kick into it's side.   
    The inn they had chose - Old Fort Inn - was a mediocre affair, the stone and wood structure being sizeable and rather well maintained.  It was right next to the jail, so close, one could hear the wails, and smell the boiling oil from the torture chambers.  Thus the dramatically low prices of the rooms.   
    Dismounting her horse, Lethaia grabbed the reigns of Joxer's animal as he too dismounted.   
    Joxer watched her lead the horses as they approached the inn's stables.   
    "What's your horse called?" he asked.   
    "My horse?" Lethaia frowned.   
    "Yeah."   
    Looking to her steed she smiled.   
    "My 'horse' is called 'Daphne'," she said, "Named for the nymph.  My darling Daphne is a nymph, not a mere horse by any lengths!"  Glancing to him she smiled, "What is your 'horse' called?"   
    Cocking his head at the barrel chested beast, he grinned.   
    "Well, he is all fluffy and brown like a bear, so I'll call him Nippy."   
    "Nippy?!" chuckled Lethaia, "What on earth inspires you to call the poor animal _Nippy?!"_   
Joxer shrugged with a pout, stroking the horse's neck tenderly.   
    "I dunno - suits him I guess."   
    There was a sudden, almighty crash, and something burst through the front window of the tavern behind them.  Diving for cover behind a large barrel, the two heard loud manic screams from the offender who provided the flight of what turned out to be the body of a human being.   
    "And SO," it said, a familiar, very very familiar voice prattled, "I think that MY dress is just FINE! And YOUR boots are AWFUL!"   
    Joxer looked down to the body of the man, covered in broken glass, a whole axe lodged in the unfortunate's chest.  He ground his teeth in rage, knowing full well who would resort to such a dramatic performance.  Standing, he stepped out into the fray, Lethaia glaring at him as he proceeded.   
    _"Joxer!!"_ she hissed, _"Come back! You'll get yourself killed!!"_   
Joxer did not hear her, he merely stood there, gazing into the tavern with a stern set face.  He looked as though it took all his strength to keep it there.  There was a lot of bumping, and as a funny yelping cry filled the air, a blur of colour sailed past Joxer and landed with absolutely no grace at all, yet it bounced right back to it's feet again.   Dusting itself off, the blur, that turned out also to be a human being, grinned at Joxer and let out it's hand.  It's hand that was beautifully manicured, covered in nail varnish, decorated with rings and a cheap colourful bracelet.  It ran up to a short ruffled sleeved arm attached to a glittery sequined covered dress, the _man_ done up worse than one of Widow Twanky's dancing girls.  Lethaia didn't quite know what to believe.  And then, _he_ spoke.   
    "Darling - where in Tartarus have you been? Mommy and Daddy accosting you into avoiding me again?"   
     Joxer let go of an uncertain gasping chuckle, taking the guy's hand and kissing it with red red cheeks.  It was quite a sight.  The man was identical to Joxer in every way - bar the fact he was dolled up as a woman.  The only thing that ruined the picture was the fact that the 'man' had a few rather large deadly weapons attached to him via heavy leather straps and dangerous looking belts.   
    "Hi Jace."   
    " _Hi jathe!"_ Jace imitated Joxer, "Hi JATHE!  Is that aaall I get Joxer DARLING?  I haven't _seen_ you for ten years! Where did you go? You just left me with MOM and her Tartarus-bent fashion adviser!! You just left me there you bitch!"   
    Joxer toed the ground guiltily.   
    "I'm sorry Jace - you know Dad - he woulda killed me had he found out I was visiting you..."   
    Jace batted his heavily mascara'd eyelashes.   
    "Daddy woulda killed Mom had he known she was still dressing me up at sixteen sweety-lumps," he muttered, "No matter, babe, I'm doin' it on my own and I'm doin' it with _style!_ "   
     Joxer nodded, "Yeah I must say - that dress looks better than anything Mom ever had on you - the sequins really go great on you."   
    Cocking his head with a self absorbed smile, Jace cooed.   
    "Aaaooh! You reaaally think so? I thought so!  And these shoooees! See these shoes Joxer! I kill people who don't like my shoes!"   
    So, Joxer looked at his shoes.  They were truly bizarre.  Long, leather grecian-style sandals, ran up to the man's middle thigh, covered in sequins and a few rhinestones, the lace pitch black.  Joxer winced slightly, trying to put on an enthused smile.   
    "Gee Jace, they're really somethin'!"   
    Jace again leered.   
    "I know honey! I know!" he pulled Joxer by the armour close to him,  a serious scowl on the young man's face. "Okay sweet-cheeks, did you go and wish Jett a Happy Birthday?"   
    "Yeah," said Joxer, "And now I've come to give him his present..."   
    Wrapping an arm around Joxer he cooed.   
    "Mmmm, I think I like your style - it ain't always been your style - but now it's your style.  Handsome brave and stupid suits you Joxer babe," he pouted with lipsticked lips, "Come with me - we'll plan an escape so big it'll make the Helen of Troy break-out look like a tea-party!"   
    Joxer frowned.   
    "The Helen of Troy thing wasn't a breakout..."   
    Jace blinked hard with a dismissing sway of the head.   
    "But babe - it'll be - _that - good!_ "   
    With a theatrical lift of his skirt, stepping over the body, he pranced inside, leaving Joxer to his own devices.   
    Staggering out from behind the barrels in shock, Lethaia rasped.   
    "And that's you're _brother?"_   
Joxer nodded.   
    "Oh brother!" Lethaia exclaimed.   
 

 

* * *

  
 

    Gabrielle came onto the town of Merimas just as the dark of night was settling in.  Opening her mouth, a long yawn stretched it's way out.  A tavern, an inn.  She needed to find one, and hopefully she'd find the one with Joxer in it.  Merimas was a pretty buzz at the twilight hours, the taverns full of song, the brothels full of men, the streets empty bar one or two drunken travellers.  Springing off Argo, Gabrielle led her in carefully, gripping her staff in her other hand.  _Where would I stay if I were Joxer and I was planning to break into a jail?_   
She played with the possibilities in her mind, leading Argo through the dark town square, heading towards the jail-end of town.  It was quiet out, deathly quiet, and she shuddered.  Something didn't feel right - something was paying very close attention to her...   
 

    Joxer sat at the table wearily, Lethaia concentrating on her meal more than anything else at that moment in time.  Jace had wandered off somewhere - Joxer's stomach growled not out of hunger rather deep deep concern.   
    He felt shame seep into his bones as he thought of his 'brother'.   He was the most erratic, flamboyant, bizarre person he had ever the fortune - or even _mis_ fortune to know.  Jace was also one of the most deadly.  He had a terrible reputation - his father so ashamed that they swore to never mention his name again.   
    "Joxer - does this meat taste funny to you?" Lethaia looked up, then, glancing around she frowned. "Hey - where'd Twinkle-Toes go?"   
    Joxer shrugged darkly.   
    "I've got a really bad feeling..."   
    Lethaia cocked her head a little, "You don't completely trust your brother do you?"   
    Joxer scoffed.   
    "Are you kidding?  When he was a teenager he was the cruellest most vicious killer in Corinth - even Jett looked like a wuss next to him!  Apart from his secret penchant for cross-dressing he was set to be the next great Warlord.  But..."   
    Lethaia rose a brow.   
    "He announced that he 'wasn't being himself' and decided to dress as a woman permanently..." Joxer said. "My father was so disgraced - we all were.  Mom didn't care, she had her years of fun out of the guy."   
    Lethaia nodded.  Sighing, Joxer pushed his dinner away, rising from the table.   
    "I'm gonna find the lug now," he said, scratching the side of his nose. "Seeya."   
    "Seeya soon," Lethaia replied.   
 

   "If anyone's arrived in Merimas, and they're not here, check the Old Fort Inn, they'll be there for sure!" the old man said in a creaky voice, nestled behind a table, walking staff in hand.   Gabrielle smiled.   
    "Thanks!"   
    She weaved her way through smelly bodies and tables to the exit, the smell of oil lamps overpowering.  Bursting out into the bracing night air, she approached Argo, patting the golden hide that seemed to glow in the dim lamp-light from the tavern.  She hugged the horse a moment, the anxiousness of finding Joxer eating away at her.  Untying the rope, she led Argo through the square, towards the Old Fort Inn.  _I hope he's there!!_   
The feeling she had before washed over her again.  Xena had taught her to be more perceptive over the years, that the tiniest movement in a nearby bushel could be anything - that a clutter of rocks could be a mouse or a man.  One had to use their instincts and ascertain which.   Right now, Gabrielle instinctively thought that whatever was in the looming shadows was not animal.   She gripped her staff, the pelt prickling under her hold.  It was very dark out - the moon was new, and the stars gave little illumination.  The lamplight from the inn did not reach far - pitch blackness was her company.   
    "We're nearly there Argo," she whispered, "We're nearly there..."   
    There was a sudden scuff in the sand, and Gabrielle whirled about, swinging her staff.   
    It hit something hard, an 'oomph' being the only indication that it caused any pain.  Darkness blanketed her sight, night concealing her assailant well.  She heard more footsteps on the trodden ground, and swinging again the staff made a 'whoosh' and hit thin air.   A large hand gripped her arm,  the rough skin scratching her, someone pulling her close to a soft foul-smelling body.  The person said nothing, just grunted, holding Gabrielle down into the sand, working at her skirt.   
    "Watch out honey," a voice said suddenly.   
    There was a terrible crack, a shadow twisting the neck of the one on top of her.   Before it could fall dead on top of her, it was yanked back, falling in a heap on the ground nearby.  Gabrielle sobbed, pulling her skirt back on, the shadow's voice really familiar.  She knew it.  She knew it like she knew how to breath, and she wondered why it's owner hadn't her wrapped in his arms, and how the hell he managed to pull off the stunt he just pulled.   
     "There we go, no dramas," the voice continued, "You're out late sweety - you should be inside!"   
    Sweety? Honey?  Since when did he start calling her those?  And when did he start sounding so - _camp?_   
"Joxer?" she finally whispered.  She stepped closer, her eyes now adjusted to the light levels around her.  In the darkness she thought she could see him wearing - _LIPSTICK?!?_   
_"JOXER!!"_ she yelped, "Why on earth are you wearing LIPSTICK?"   
    "My dear I think you're slightly mistaken..."   
    "Yeah - yeah I think I was!!" she stammered, shock and panic settling over her, "Why didn't you tell me yo-"   
    She stopped, and grabbing her staff she dug it into the movement behind her, another familiar voice yelping in agony.   
    "Aaaahahahahow!"   
    Gabrielle blinked.   
    "Joxer?"   
    Peering at the body on the floor, writhing in agony, it nodded pitifully.   
    "Joxer!!" she growled, diving to the ground, grabbing the stricken man by the ears, "Get up NOW!!"   
    "Gabby!" he barely spoke in a high pitched rasp, "What'r'you doing?" Looking up around him, he saw Jace watching over them, and pursing his lips he pulled himself up, Gabrielle pulling him by the top of the ear. He yelped, ouching and stamping the ground in pain.   
    "Where did I get you?" she whispered.   
    Joxer looked at her flatly as he cradled his groin and she grinned.   
    "Good!" Increasing her pressure on the ear she leered, "Now, you have SO much explaining to do."  With a sigh she let go of his ear, stepping back to calm down.  She sent him a sidewards scowl. "Number ONE!"   
    Joxer watched her, horrified.   
    "I heard, from PUB talk, no less, that you are travelling with a WOMAN!  A VIOLENT woman!  WHO is she and WHY is she with you?"   
    "Hey Jox hon - do you usually get beautiful women abusing you out of the blue or do you know this nymph?"   
    Glancing to the camp voice behind her, Gabrielle pointed to Jace with her thumb.   
    "Joxer - who _is_ that?"   
    "Jace," he said, pulling down his helmet, "It's my brother - Jace."   
    " _Brother?!"_ she almost cried, "Hang on! You're saying you're a _triplet?!?_ "   
    He nodded.   
    She let out a quick sigh, "Well great!  Why don't you tell me these things?" she growled, "I thought you came here to break Jett out of jail when all along you were really just visiting Jace!"   
    "No babe - we are gonna break him out - that's why _I'm_ here!" mumbled Jace, preening himself.   
    "Oh -" Gabrielle went quiet.  She looked to him, her words husky.  "You're going to break the law?"   
    "I think I'll leave you two alone a moment..." muttered Jace, prancing off in the darkness.   
    Joxer looked to her in the dim light, nodding slowly.   
    "You're with this woman - breaking the law?  What's happened to you?  The Joxer I knew would never do this!"   
    "The Joxer you know wouldn't let his brother die in a rotting stinking hole!" he replied, gesturing towards the jail with a flustered jerk.  Gabrielle stayed silent, reading his expressions.  "Gabby - Jett has done so much for me, more than I ever realised.  He's family - my only family.  I can't let him go through that hell any longer."   
    Gabrielle pursed her lips. "How do you-"   
    "I went and visited him," he said, "It was his birthday last week."   
    The bards eyes bulged, her hands aching to hold the man in front of her.   
    "It was your - " she stopped. "How about this woman?"   
    "She's a friend, Gabrielle, please believe me.  She is a hired killer, an assassin.  She was willing to help - the only one that would."   
    As he spoke Gabrielle stomped the stony ground suddenly.   
    "I would have helped you, Joxer!"   
    "I didn't want to get you in trouble!" he said, "You're a hero, along with Xena.  The last thing you need is to be in trouble with the law!"  Taking Gabrielle's hand gently, Joxer continued, "I didn't want to place a burden like that on you.  I hadn't even intended to break him out!  I went to visit him and- Gabrielle, Jett's in trouble.  They have him in a stinking rat-infested cell without sunlight, without decent meals, and he's gonna die in there if I don't help him."   
    "Joxer - if you had just told me about this..." she sighed, her voice catching, "I was so worried about you! And - I thought..." She paused, swallowing hard, "I thought you might have - with this woman and... mycycle'slate."   
    He blinked hard, seizing her by the shoulders suddenly.   
    "You - come again?"   
    "Uhm," she sniffled, "my cycle's late."   
    He suddenly felt his legs give way underneath him, his rear impacting on the hard cobblestone ground.   
    "Oh - oh Hera!" he cried. "Oh Gabby, I'm sorry..."   
    "Sorry? Why sorry?"   
    He looked up to her as she knelt down beside him.   
    "I've stolen you're freedom!  Now you're going to be tied down with a child - an' after Hope and everything..."   
    "It's a blessing, Joxer," she said softly, "I - I was just worried, that you weren't going to be around..."   
    He gazed at her a long moment, then, without a word, Joxer pulled Gabrielle to him, holding her tightly.   
    "Gabby, I'm gonna be there for ya every day," he said softly. "I'm gonna be..."   
    Nodding, Gabrielle smiled, running a hand down his tear streaked face.   
    "I know," she whispered, leaning forward, letting her lips softly interlock with his in a tender kiss.   
    Pulling the shaken Joxer to his feet, Gabrielle saw sparkles move restlessly nearby, and she smiled.   
    Joxer spun around, turning to the frocked man behind him.   
    "Hey Jace - " he put out his hand, "Thanks for saving her - I owe you."   
    Approaching with a wave of a long nailed hand, Jace chuckled.   
    "Sweeeety! Forget it it's cool!"   
    Joxer scratched the side of his nose, pawing the ground with a toe.   
    "How did you know she was my-"   
    "I didn't," said Jace.   
    Joxer looked at him a long moment.   
    "Thanks," he said softly.   
     Waving a manicured hand, Jace picked up his sequined skirt, flouncing back to the inn.   
    Gabrielle gripped Joxer's shoulder, turning him to her with a sigh.   
    "You're gonna try and get Jett out whether anybody helps you or not aren't you?"   
    He shrugged, armour clanking.   
    "He's my brother, Gabby."   
    She narrowed her eyes a little, a smile tempting its way to her lips.   
    "I know."   
    He smiled down at her, soft features in the dark night.  His heart grew fluttery and his limbs limp as her hands roamed under his cloak, finding their way under his shirt and sliding over his smooth skin.   Her colder fingers made him yelp a little, and she grinned, leaning in close.   
    "I missed you Joxer," she said holding him to her tightly.  It felt so good to be with him again, entwining him in her arms.  Joxer held her tender, being sure not to hurt her on his armour.   
    Gabrielle looked up at him. "So, is the inn far?"   
    Frantically, Joxer shook his head, her lips close, her eyes suddenly full of mischief.   
    She grinned.   
    "Good."

 

* * *

  
    
 

    Xena groaned, rolling over on the hay and wool-filled mattress, gazing out the open window in front of her doggedly.   
    Ares would not leave her side.   
    He was vigilant, pacing, pulling out his sword and idly swishing it about.  Whenever Annalyte came to check up on Xena he would send her away with a nonchalant air, telling her in simple Greek that her presence was not wanted.  Funnily enough, to Xena, neither was his.   His firm belief Xena that was holding his child made Xena cringe, or have another dizzy spell.   _All this because of my raging hormones!_ she thought with aggravation.  Over and over again in her mind she tried to figure out exactly _why_ she had done what she had with him - she intensely disliked the man - she would never usually have willingly had sex with him.  _God,_ she corrected herself, _He is a God.  If he were a man, maybe, maybe..._   
She shook the feeling that made her skin crawl, the warm rush of affection that had plagued her before.  How dare he... How dare he endear himself to her!  He was her enemy, the nemesis she had to destroy...   
    The door was swung open suddenly, a red-faced Annalyte hauling the weight of a fresh bed-basin.   
    "Mi-dear, your new-"   
    "Get out!" growled Ares.   
    The woman jumped, stuttering with fear-riddled eyes.   
    "I only wanted to change her bed-basin sir," she said, gesturing the heavy earthen-wear in her arms.   
    "Very well," Ares muttered, "Be about your business then get out."   
    Xena rolled her eyes, resting on a lax hand, "Gee Ares, you're getting to be a softy over time."   
    "And you're complaining?" he retorted.   
    Taking the old basin from the bed, Annalyte glanced up, Xena's face a little way from hers.  She scrunched her nose, muttering.   
    "If I were you, dear, I'd find myself a new husband.  He's a pretty one, but he's a brute!"   
    Xena scowled.   
    "He's not my husband!" she said evenly, "He's the God of War."   
    Annalyte rolled her eyes knowingly.   
    "Aye - my husband says the same thing!  Men!"   
    Lifting herself to her feet, she tutted, heading for the door, but stopped next to Ares.   
    "If you were a clever lad you'd treat her kindly - she's a lovely woman, likely too good for the likes of you!"   
    Ares didn't respond, he merely rolled his eyes at the woman as she waddled from the room.   
    Xena sighed.   
    Hungry.   
    She was really hungry.   
    Rolling back, she took a glance at Ares strutting about like a cock, his long curled locks bobbing slightly as he manoeuvred the sword.   
    "You're bored."   
    He said nothing.   
    "I'm starving," she continued.   
    Pulling the sword down from the air he sheathed it, turning to her slowly.   
    "What would you like to eat?"   
    Raising reluctant eyes to him she pouted slightly.   
    "Cherries," she said.   
    He rose his brows quickly in a nod, until-   
    "In auroch's dripping."   
    " _What?!?"_ Ares' nose wrinkled up, "I'm sorry Xena but that's revolting..."   
    She growled, savage and beastly.   
    "It's what I WANT!"   
    Xena's outcry silenced him.  With a long sigh, he outstretched a muscular arm, his hand awaiting something, and with a shower of glittering orbs a bowl of cherries appeared in it.  Cherries, in auroch's dripping.  It smelt terrible to Ares' nose, and he handed it with much disgust to the ravenous looking Warrior Princess, who began to wolf them down as soon as the bowl was within her reach.  Cringing, he watched her stuff slimy greasy cherries into her mouth, the red of the pulp mixing with the oily dripping from the fat of a beast.  Satisfied grunts and moans issued from her as she filled her face with the fruit, she sparing a satisfied and gratuitous glance as she continued to dine.   
    "Don't forget to chew, Xena," he muttered, and she only winked at him, revelling in the taste of the clashing food.   
    With that he disappeared suddenly with a pulse of glitter, a grin sliding on Xena's face.   
    With a strange pulse and a heavy warmth next to her in the bed, she groaned, the grin sliding off once more.  Nestled next to her on the bed, leather-clad legs crossed at the ankles nonchalantly, Ares gazed out the window, his sculptural brow drawn in thought.  She watched him a moment as she wolfed the cherries down, the slippery ooze in the bowl pleasantly warm.   He didn't look happy - in fact Ares was not at all his chirpy evil-natured self.  He was dark, brooding, sure that was normal, but he wasn't completely sure of things.  Of himself he would always be sure, but of his future - this she knew he was worried for, his face had it written like a scroll.  This was not a God worried about where his next campaign would occur - no no no no.   This was a God worrying about where his next sacrifice would come from.  Fear was in his features, uncertainty in his tone.   Yes, this child in her womb was certainly important to him.   
    "You're half right Xena, and yes this child is important, but not for the reasons you ascertain," he said suddenly, almost making her jump.  She hated when he read her mind like a child went through an old chest.  She was ready to complain, but seeing his sad features, she let out a sigh.    He looked to her suddenly, thoughtfulness in his brow.   
    "Did it really mean nothing to you?"   
    Rolling her eyes Xena nodded, stuffing a pair of cherries into her mouth.   Cocking his head suddenly, Ares smiled.   
    "If that is so, why is it you think about it, and me, so often?"   
    She let a sidewards glance pierce his confident gaze.   
    "I have your bun in my oven - who else am I supposed to think about?"   
    Ares let the corner of his mouth twitch into a handsome smile.   
    "Oh your thoughts have centred on me before there was ever a child in the picture.  You know - and of course you know this cause these after all _are_ your thoughts - it truly did surprise me how erotic some of the amblings of your mind would get, it was almost satisfying just watching you secretly explore me."   
    Xena wiped auroch's dripping from her mouth, and looking down at her tired body, pale from sickness, her hair in greasy wraggled locks, she sighed.  She felt Ares' intense heat next to her, his weight against her as the bed sagged in the middle.  She felt endlessly unattractive right at that moment, her usual cool facade gone, not because she did not look her best, but that she felt her control slowly slipping away.   Xena pursed her cherry stained lips, cradling the bowl in her lap.   
    Gently, Ares took the bowl from her hands, placing it at the bedside table.   
    Xena watched the arm reach over her, the muscular arm so close to her lips, the skin she could smell so clearly - such a fierce scent it caught her lungs and held her tight, like the God it belonged to.  She lifted her eyes to Ares as he reclined once more next to her, curling over her, his hand suddenly at her cheekbone, stroking tenderly.   
    "Now it's _those_ thoughts I don't like Xena..."   
    His hand ran down to hers, and lifting it he pressed his round tender lips against her knuckles, letting careful kisses meander slowly up the length of her arm.  _Oh that dirty bastard, how dare he do this to me!_   
"What thoughts," she had to stop and catch her breath as Ares found her collarbone, his tip of his tongue travelling the length of it, "Wwould those be?"   
   He lifted his head from her chest, and though she had the smell of three days odour on her, it lived in his lungs and sent him almost into a frenzy, something animalistic about the very notion of her hormones entering him through scent.  As impassioned as his actions were, unlike all the times he was merely trying to tempt her into his dark ways, his touches were somehow more intimate.  A hand cupped her cheek and jaw, his dark eyes holding hers.   
    "You know what I'm talking about," he said huskily, in a tone that sent a shiver down Xena's spine. "Even unwell, your beauty outshines that of Aphrodite..."   
    Xena shook her head, a winsome smile ripping at her mouth.   
    "You don't mean that..." she breathed.  She felt his expert fingers at her cheekbone again, running softly, his breath at her earlobe.   
    "Don't I?"   
    His hand slid down her side, pulling her to him firmly, holding her close and protectively whilst letting his lips play around her ears and neck.  Xena tried to take control of her senses as his other arm wrapped around her, his head burrowing into the nape of her neck.   
    She ground her teeth, her hand clasping to the side of his head, pulling him away from her like a calf from the teat.  His eyes were wide, full of need and passion.   
    Slowly she shook her head, running her fingers behind his ear as she placed a stray lock.   
    "I can't do this again Ares - If you care - just stop."   
    And he did something she truly wasn't expecting.   
    Withdrawing his arms from around her, he pulled up the bed quilt, coddling her into a bundle, working at her comfort as his face was so close to hers.  His eyes met hers, and Xena let a frown occur.   
    "You'd do anything to have me join you..."   
    Ares cocked his head.   
    "I would do anything to have you accept me for what I am," he said, "And that you need me."   
    Xena gave a sigh, snuggling under the cover, rolling over and bedding down.   
    "Yeah whatever, Ares," she muttered sleepily.   
    Ares watched her as she put herself in a comfortable position for sleep, and tentatively, he curled round her from behind, an arm wrapping around her.   
    She pretended to be asleep.  She pretended not to notice it.  She even pretended she didn't enjoy it's warmth.   
    Xena, however, knew it was there.   
    She pretended, just for a moment, that it didn't matter, that it was Marcus around her not Ares, but that picture only brought her pain.  Before she could blunder in thought to another pain, her weariness overtook her, as did the God's warmth and tender embrace, and she drifted down into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

  
 

    Bursting into the room Gabrielle squealed, Joxer's clanking steps close behind her.   The door slammed quickly and loud, and she dove behind the bed, throwing her staff to the wayside.   
    Joxer looked around the room, Gabrielle's staff laying abandoned on the floor, barely any places in the room she could hide. Yeah, she had to be behind the bed.   
    "Come on out Gabrielle," he grinned, "I'm just gonna -RMmph!"   
    He pulled the piece of fabric that had just smothered his face at high speed.  Holding it up he recognized it as...   
    He gulped.   
    Gabrielle's little green top.   
    He found himself blushing profusely, even though he had had a number of experiences with the bard her forward behaviour and commanding attitude always took him by surprise.  Generally her enthusiasm with him would bolster his confidence, and he would perform for her more than adequately.   
    But right now, he just let a gulp bob in his throat.  Her leg lifted in the air, her nimble fingers flinging loose the laces and deftly pulling off the boot.   With a klunk it flew through the air, landing at Joxer's feet quite deliberately.   She let an eye peer over the bed as she shuffled, doing something.   A boot slid out from under the bed and then - oh boy.   
    Her skirt now shot out from under the bed.   
    She giggled.   
    He, with a shy but boyish smile, began to loosen his armour, and he heard her fumble once more.   
    Suddenly, Joxer felt weak in his knees as his eyes travelled over the sight before him.   
    With a coy smile, Gabrielle stood, weathered but smooth skin running over feminine musculature, the warm shoots of blonde hair falling around her shoulders, glowing in the lamplight, a thin leather strap tied around her neck.   A thin leather strap lined with the most beautiful turquoise beads he had ever seen - he knew that necklace.  Her delicate hand sat at it with young trembles, the air cold.  He looked down at himself, apart from his armour on the floor he was fully clothed.  He bent down to rid himself of his boots, keeping his eyes on the buckles and laces.   
    A warmth met his back, lithe fingers running over the material of his shirt, pushing the flesh of his neck to his scalp in vigourous massage.   He could almost hear himself purring as he hurriedly tried to pull off his gear.  Her hands slipped down his side, finding his abdomen and his belt-line, her hand diving into the leather trimmed trousers.  He couldn't help but jolt back against her, the shock of delight wracking his body suddenly, sending chills though every follicle.   
One hand helped him pull his shirt over his head as the other was at work, he frantically trying to remove his pants all the while.   Oh she smelt heavenly, her body so close, warm increasingly sticky skin clinging against his.  She moaned slightly, repeating soft burblings of 'I love you's' and 'I miss you so'.   
    She was so incredibly relieved to have him back.  So incredibly relieved to have him leaning into her embrace with need, twisting around suddenly to fall totally into her rapturous hold.  Chest against chest she heaved slowly, he cupping and kneading a breast gently in one hand, playing her carefully with another.  She tilted her hips as he continued, awaiting him to increase the furiousness of the lovemaking.  Something was different this time.   
    Something was - not right.   
    She gripped him tightly, easing his narrow hips to rock, to tease her and finally fulfil her but...   
    Joxer kept with his hands, truly bringing lights before her eyes with his masterful strokes, but never would he enter her - only please her in ways that did not involve his engorged member.   
    _Okay what's up with this?_ she thought,  tearing herself away from the pleasure he was bringing her by finger alone, sitting up suddenly, laying an arm over Joxer's shoulders for support.   
    "What is it?" she said in a rough gasp, "What's wrong?"   
    He shook his head.   
    "Nothing - nothing is," he swallowed, "Yeah."   
    "Joxer!" she frowned, "You're a lousy liar!  I know something is worrying you - you're being so careful with me!"   
    Oh geez, he thought, clearing his throat.   
    "It's just that - I went to see the Oracle at Corinth..."   
    Gabrielle blinked.   
    "The - oracle of Apollo?"   
    She knew!! How?   
    "You mean - you've seen her?"   
    Gabrielle nodded.  "On my way here.  She was fetching water when her foot was stuck in a pothole by the road.  She certainly wasn't dressed like any oracle I had ever seen before!!  She told me where to find you..."   
    "Did she say any more?"   
    "Yeah, yeh she said you're in danger," Gabrielle looked thoughtful a moment then lifted a hand, "Wait - she said something else... something I can barely remember.  It's like some dream..."   
    Joxer gulped, "Did it have anything to do with wombs?" he asked her.  The bard blinked at him, her face a little pale.   
    "Uh - you don't mean a promise of one do you?"   
    Joxer nodded frantically, "She told me a new hope lay in the womb of a loved one!  A new _Hope!!_ You know what that means?"   
    Gabrielle shook her head, a disbelieving frown on her face, "She knew..."   
    Joxer nodded. "Yeah..."   
    Joxer's breath grew rapid, his head becoming light.  Gabrielle smiled, sliding an arm under his and letting a kiss touch the nape of his neck.  His body stiffened at the touch and he took her face in his hands.   
    "If you are - you know," he blushed, "Isn't it bad if we..."   
    Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head.   
    "Joxer, Xena's sick."   
    He glared, "Is she okay, why didn't you tell me?"   
    Gabby smiled, "It's not that kind of sick Joxer - it's the kinda sick I should be feeling but I don't."   
    Joxer pouted, saying nothing.   
    "She's sick Joxer!!  _She_ might be the pregnant one!"   
    Joxer cocked his head, "You can't go past that 'New Hope' thing Gabby."   
    "I know - I just should be sick by now - I was before..."   
    She looked so worried, he didn't know what to say.  He held her gently, trying to console, he was afraid bumbling words would upset her.  He ran supportive hands to her sides, massaging the small of her back.   
    "Maybe it's just different this time.  Mom was never sick with me.  Maybe because it's a mortal child you know - you're not sick."   
    Gabrielle smiled, taking in his tender tone.  Oh, Gods! she thought, I'd be lost without him.   
    "Thanks, Joxer," she said softly.  He nodded, a little smile curling the corners of his mouth.  She lifted herself to her knees, a knowing grin gracing her face.   
    "Well, Mr. Mighty," she sighed, pushing him back onto the shaggy fur-covered floor, "Tonight - you're mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_-V-_ **   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    Through the shining mists and shrouds of the ether she burst into the pristine world of Olympus.  It was a breathtaking   
sight, no matter how many times she saw it.  The tallest Acropolis no mortal could ever fathom grew tall into the glowing   
blue skies, it was alive rather than stone.  With every sacrifice made by a mortal, with every prayer, with every reverent   
bow the kingdom of the Gods grew stronger.  The trees moved and swayed in the cosmic flow, immortal steeds with   
various fancy growths - wings, singular horns and both - pranced and played through the ethereal light.   
    Moving into the Acropolis she knew everything was not well.   
    Their mortals were not happy.  They were in fact - unhappy.   
    And the Kingdom of the Gods was in disharmony.  The Twelve of Olympus had been called.

    Zeus sat upon his throne, below him stood a number of the Twelve of Olympus.  He saw her enter and growled.   
    "Athena! You took your time!"   
    She bowed her head regally.   
    "I am sorry father."   
    Zeus shook his head, waving a hand at her as he cast his eyes downward.  He looked endlessly weary, anger rumbling   
around him.  Hera stood next to him, anxiety written in her long elegant features. Blonde curled locks hung around her   
ears, her hair up for the most part, contained in a roll.  Her light crystal eyes looked to the front of the podium with   
endless disgust - the subject was not her child, she was the bastard of one of Zeus' fancies.   In the centre of the furore,   
object of Hera's disgust and Zeus' deep disappointment was Artemis, head bowed, bow and arrows strung over her   
shoulder.  Her dark brows were drawn, her brown orbs gazing at the marble floor with distress.  Slowly, lifting her head,   
she dared to look her father in the eyes.   Zeus sent a smouldering look at her, disappointed grumbles leaving his lips.   
    "I expected better from you, Artemis!  There is simply no excuse for your failure!"   
    "Athena - did you happen to see Ares in your travels?" asked Hera, looking up from Artemis.   
    "No, I did not my Lady."   
    Zeus growled, thumping his throne with rage.   
    "FURIES!"   
    In a burst of light, three women, scantily clad in blood red slivers of material, pulsed into existence before him.  The   
centre figure, crowned with blonde short-cropped locks, wayward and crazed, glared at him expectantly with ice blue   
eyes, writhing her body side to side, pushing her breasts up and almost out of her outfit.   
    "You called for us my Lord?" she said, tone soft yet blank.   
    "Yes!"  said Zeus, "Have you got any more on this kid from the Fates?"

They still refuse to see us here in Olympus? thought Athena.

    Taking a sweeping step she twirled around, arms flailing, feet landing deliberately and rhythmically on the cold marble   
floor.   
    "They tell us this child is the bringer of a new era, my Lord, all you have now will be changed - nothing more need be said."   
    A nervous buzz fell over the Gods surrounding the podium, and Zeus thrust his hand in the air.   
    "Oh yes there is!  Much more!!" he roared.   
    Athena cocked a brow, and looking around her the other Gods were in as deep anxiety as she was.  Carefully, she   
nudged the woman next to her, who started a moment, then calmed as Athena placed a hand on her shoulder.   
    "Aphrodite!" she whispered, "Why this commotion?  What has arisen?"   
    Aphrodite glared at her.   
    "Where have you been? The whole of Olympus is jumpin' over this thing," she said, "Oh yeah, up Daddy's toga I'd   
expect."   
    Athena rolled her eyes patiently, dismissing Aphrodite's ire.   
    "Aphrodite I'd appreciate it if you'd just-"   
    "It's okay - I was joking!" Aphrodite muttered, raising a hand to stop her talking, "Sheesh!  All right.  Ares has gotten   
Xena knocked up big time.  He's been looking after her constantly; he wont leave her side, man!  It's totally bogus - he's   
gotten mushy big time!!  All since Artemis convinced him to be a human for a day - all so she could steal his Godhood   
from him and give it to Callisto!"   
    "What was she thinking?!" Athena breathed in shock.   
    "Who knows!  Apparently it's some maternal thing she had for Callisto.  I dunno - go figure!"   
    "Is that all?" Athena asked her.   
    Aphrodite glared at her again.   
    "Hel-LO!  Have you been listening?  This kid in Xena's oven is going to be half God!  The only person to ever defeat a   
God is Xena - what will happen when her kid is a half God?  She isn't exactly Pro- us you know!!"   
    Athena's brow descended wearily, she pushed her helmet down with a flustered sigh.   
    "You mean Daddy is being a panic-merchant!" she said.   
    "No way!  Ares hasn't been attending to his duty as the War Dude!" she replied, "Enyo and her fogies have been trying   
to keep the War Gig happening while he's been gone but - you know how it is.  Things are getting more than a little   
hectic."   
    Athena pressed her lips together, watching Zeus' brow burrow deeper as Hera squeezed his shoulders supportively.   
    The lead Fury slinked about, hips cocking and swaying to the invisible tune, limbs liquid and moving always.  Zeus arched his fingers, the tips touching, leaning his heavybottom lip against them.   
    "So you can tell me nothing more?"   
    The Fury shook her head.   
    "This time, Zeus, even you must be kept in the dark the future that awaits us."   
    "Can you tell us one thing," he said, letting his hands drop in his lap.   
    The Fury cocked her head expectantly.   
    "Is our future fortunate for us or - unfortunate?"   
    Her jaw still up, her eyes cast down, the Fury looked thoughtful.   
    "It is - different.  Fortune for one is misfortune for another."   
    With a pulse and shimmer she, and the other two Furies, were gone.   
    Turning his attentions to Artemis once more, Zeus sighed.   
    "What is my punishment, O' Father?" Artemis said quickly, fear and reverence in her tone.   
    Zeus considered her a moment, running his fingers over his smooth and strong jaw, his dark eyes full of care.   
    "Artemis, the cosmos has been screwed with enough due to Ares' personal problems, I don't need the Animal   
Kingdom thrown into dissent by your absence either.  Your punishment is repealed - you walk free today."   
    Hera let loose a deafening screech, her fingers clawing, her eyes full of rage.   
    "No!" she hissed, shaking Zeus at the arm, "She should be destroyed and replaced my Lord!! Replaced with our own   
offspring!"   
    Artemis shied from the podium, cowering slightly at Hera's rage.  Zeus lifted a calm hand, holding Hera back.   
    "Now, wife, be still," he said, " And be at peace.  We don't need a new Goddess of the Hunt, we have a perfectly   
suitable one here.  She is the hunt, the finest Goddess of the Hunt there could possibly be!  Turn your green-eyed monster away and be still!"   
    Letting loose a heated hiss, she slowed her rapidly angered breaths, Zeus' calming hand at hers soothing her rabid heart somewhat.  Maybe death is too harsh, she thought, but this child shall pay for meddling with the cosmos this way!   
    Athena stepped forward, placing a hand on Artemis' shoulder as she approached Zeus, lending her knee to a bow.   
    "My Lord," she said, head low in reverence.   
    "Yes my daughter, please rise."   
    "I suggest I leave to find Ares, perhaps even converse with his woman.  Maybe this new child can be of our   
advantage?"   
    Warily, Zeus nodded, his face resting in his hand.   
    "I trust your diplomacy, Athena.  It will be needed in this case - Xena is a woman strong of will.  She doesn't trust we   
Gods, and likes us even less!"   
    Bowing her head, Athena rose.   
    "Wait!"   
    From behind the Goddess skittered Aphrodite, pink chiffon flying.   
    "Now wait!  You're messing with my department now!  This whole love thing?" She gestured with frantic movements   
"My department Big Guy!"   
    Rolling his eyes slightly, he nodded.   
    "Very well, you go with her."   
    Screwing her face up, Aphrodite let her jaw slacken, flapping her hands with frustration.   
    "You mean with _her?_ Oh great!"   
    Grabbing the Goddess by the upper arm, Athena sighed, pulling her along roughly.   
    "Come on Love-bud, it's magic time."   
 

    Zeus pouted to himself in the Great Hall of Olympus, empty now after the furor, leaning on a curled old hand.  He felt slender hands move at his shoulder and he let out a long sigh, eyes closed in distress.   
    "Hera - what are we to do? This child, could it be our undoing?"   
    Hera cocked her head, "Have you conversed with Clotho long on this matter?"   
    He nodded, "Yes, oh yes, I have dear wife.  She is - secretive."   
    Hera's long thin brow twitched to a frown, "That is odd..."   
    "Yes," Zeus agreed, "And this matter has been ambiguious.  Oh what am I to do here?  I cannot risk my kingdom for a child!"   
    "You must do what you feel is best husband."   
 

 

* * *

  
    
    
 

   Lethaia nibbled on the tray of nuts and dried fruits before her, finding comfort in the honeyed morsels, closing her eyes and trying desperately to ignore the giggling filtering through the walls.  It had been going all night, and it was finally starting to grate on her nerves.  Joxer was indeed a friendly and enjoyable travelling partner, but he was also noisy in so many, many ways.  She began to wish this woman had not joined them.  This - Gabrielle.  Not that she was jealous, not at all.  Lethaia was a professional, and was doing a professional job for a friend.  Though she had barely seen anything of Joxer's woman, just a strawberry blonde and bilious green blur as the pair raced to their room.  Jace had traipsed in afterwards and mumbled in some droll camp tone about getting some sleep.  This left Lethaia alone, alone with her thoughts, beer, and an outstanding order of honeyed nuts and dried fruit.  She had it to go.   
    Now, she sat in her room, trying desperately to plan a strategy to get into the neighbouring jail whilst blocking out the thumps bumps and giggling of the two lovebirds next door.  Nibbling on dried fruit and sticky nuts.   
    _Come on Lethaia, think of something!!_   
"No! Joxer not there, here!" came a female voice, muffled through the wall.   
    Lethaia growled, grabbing her things and storming to the door.  She slammed it behind her, charging down the hall.   
    Reaching the end of the hall she kicked the door open, her hands full, a rather shocked Jace half dressed, a bodice with stuffed pseudo-breasts covering his manly composure, a petticoat covering the rest of him.  His legs were shaven, his glittery boots placed neatly aside.   
    "Oh my!" he squirmed, "That's not really how a polite woman conducts herself."   
    Lethaia merely cocked a dark brow.   
    "Now that's a rather sexist remark, surprising coming from you."   
    Pursing his lipstick stained lips he narrowed his eyes at her, his head cocking indignantly.   
    "Bitch.  Now - what is it? I need my beauty sleep if I'm gonna be storming the jail tomorrow."   
    Lethaia took a moment to get over the nonchalant insult, trying to compose herself, feeling a little green, for the first time in years.   
    "Well - we have to plan it!  We just can't go in half-cocked!"   
    Jace smirked.   
    "And besides!" Lethaia shot a look of disgust behind her, "It's not like Joxer or 'Gabrielle' are going to be much help tonight."   
    It was now Jace who cocked an eyebrow.   
    "Ooh is this the green-eyed monster I sense before me?" he cried.   
    "Shhh!" she hissed, "The walls are thin - you can hear through them and no!  I am not jealous of Joxer!"   
    Jace gave a shrug, glancing down to a manicured hand, examining it.   
    "Well honey, what you have to understand is-"  Black eyes pierced hers, "Planning ain't my style, and neither is teamwork.  I go it alone honey."   
    "I'm sure you don't have a lot of choice in the matter," she snarled, finally at her wits end, finally having enough of the inept fools around her.   
    Jace gnashed his teeth, jumping to his feet, stepping to her till his face was a hair's breadth away from hers. In his hand was a knife.   
    "Say that to me with a weapon in my hand you prissy tart!"   
    The petticoated man hadn't known what hit him when he felt his legs disappear beneath him, and a jab hit his groin.   
    He giggled, a bit hard of breath, looking up to Lethaia with glee, her feet planted either side of him.   
    "Nice try honey, but there's nothin' there to smack no more!"   
    He rolled, knocking one of her legs from under her, but she didn't fall.  With a spring of her foot she jumped in the air, clipping Jace in the head with the heel of her boot with a swinging kick.  He staggered to his feet, rubbing his cranium and twitching it into order a moment.  Lethaia stood ready as he approached her.   
    Taking the attack, Jace spun a kick at her head, but she grabbed his foot deftly, and with a swift twist floored him.  Or so she thought.  As he landed in a push-up position, she approached him, and regretted it as his feet sprang up as his front was at the ground, her face bearing the brunt of the force of his body as he pushed himself backward through the air. She fell backwards, and rolling to her side she missed a stab of the dagger.  Jumping to her feet she grabbed Jace's hand suddenly, storming forward, taking the weapon from his had and slamming it to the floor.   
    "Now _hold_ it RIGHT THERE!"   
    Jace narrowed black crazed eyes at her.   
    "I wouldn't do that if I were you."   
    " _I_ would!! Now I'm here to help Joxer!!"   
    "Yeah I'm sure that's _all_ it is!" he smirked, "A beautiful skilled assassin is going to help some stupid dufus get his famous assassin brother out of jail!"   
    Gripping his hands she slammed him down on the ground with rage.   
    "That's ALL it is!  And I'm NOT an assassin!"   
    Jace leered, "You kill people for money, what else would you call yourself?"   
    "Hired killer," she said evenly, "I work for the little man. Or woman."   
    "Oh!" he cried, campness ensuing, "How noble of you dear! Do you want me to kiss your arse now, or kiss it later, where the world can see?"   
    She slammed him again.   
    "Save your bullshit! If you want to help Jett cut the prima donna crap and work with me here!"   
    Jace pursed his lips hard, the rage in his eyes waning but the stubborn adamance remaining.   
    "I think I like your style.  Pushy, bitchy.  You're good. Real good.  Now let me go before I spread your guts all over the floor."   
    Letting go she smirked, picking up the dagger off the floor and tossing it aside.   
    "You try and you'll know what it's like to be a bearskin rug."   
    Nonchalantly Jace composed himself, taking a seat at the dresser with a pout.   
    "Well then, what do you suggest as a plan of action?"   
    Dropping the nuts and the scrolls on the table she grinned.   
    "I think you'll like what I have in mind."   
    "Wait."   
    Lethaia looked to him.   
    "Whatever happens, Joxer and his missy can't be identified by the guards.  I want them to be inconspicuous."   
    Lethaia smiled. "You really care about him eh?"   
    "He's my brother sweety, the only one of us that has done any good."

 

* * *

  
    
 

     Slowly, gently, sleep crept away from her, one by one her senses waking.   
    The first thing she was aware of was the strong heady scent of the body next to her, cleaner and more delightful that any earthly perfume she had ever encountered.  It melded with the warmth that the body exuded, it was somehow a little warmer than most bodies she had slept with.  The form of the body became apparent to her, large, muscular, her head resting on an ample bicep and deltoid providing a warm fleshy support.   
    Her arms were wrapped around the body, holding it close, for what reason she didn't know, more than anything she assumed it was because it felt so good.  It was at that moment her eyes decided to open, focusing on the chest that her face rested beside, registering the pattern of the leather and woven woollen patterns, metallic studs frequenting the pattern of the vest.  With a growl she sat up, shirking the apparent attention.   
    "You still here?" she muttered, grabbing the bed-basin as nausea swept over her.   
    "Seems so," Ares replied, gently holding her long raven locks back as she wretched and spluttered. All Xena could manage through it was a pitiful.   
    "Go away!"   
    "Now Xena, I don't think that option is in either of our best interests."   
    Xena grabbed an amphora of water from the bedside table, drinking it heartily, splashing it over her.   
    "And what do I have to gain from your presence?" she mumbled.   
    He gave a slightly condescending shrug, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
    "You're not really in the best condition are you?  Anyone could just barge in and take you.  You're the single most wanted woman in Greece, for -" he smirked, "One reason or another.  I'm just here to make sure you, and my child, are not harmed."   
    Xena grimaced.   
    "Well aren't you the charitable one?"   
    Pursing his lips he sighed.   
    "You don't believe I'd do anything for the right reasons do you?"   
    "No," she replied, "Not as a God anyway."   
    "Believe what you will, I'm not leaving your side."   
    Xena rolled her eyes. "Oh great."   
    There was a burst of light, two women staggering into the room from the portal.  The cherry topped Goddess of Love growled as The Goddess of Wisdom preened her snake-trimmed aegis primly.  The snakes slithered around her fingers and she growled.   
    "Man, having live clothing is _not_ a smart move!"   
    Aphrodite leered at her, shaking her head knowingly.   
    "Honey,  it's not a statement, it's just vile!"   
    Athena looked hurt a moment, adjusting the shielded garment lovingly.   
    "Perseus gave it to me - well the head of that awful Medusa he gave me."   
    "Yeah yeah, I know the story," Aphrodite nodded, rolling her eyes.  Turning to Ares she smiled, Athena moving her attentions from her pet clothing to the situation at hand.  Gripping her spear she approached Ares with a regal step, her green eyes regarding him gently.   
    "Dear Brother, why is it you are here?"   
    Ares vanished from next to Xena, reappearing on the other side of her, perched on the edge of the bed.   
    "Merely looking out for an old battle-axe," he grinned, "You see Xena here is a dear friend of mine."   
    Xena wretched. "Quit it with the 'old' talk," Giving a glance to Aphrodite and Athena she shook her head, "He's no friend of mine!"   
    He rose an eyebrow quizzically, a smirk making its way to his lips.   
    "That wasn't how it was in the forest..."   
    Xena sent a scowl in his direction, pulling the woollen blanket up over her shoulders.   
    "Enough of this bickering!" Athena snapped, striking the floor with the butt of her spear, "Zeus cares not about these trivialities.  What is of importance is the child!"   
    Ares nodded.   
    "Oh I know how important this kid is, and I'm doing everything in my power to make sure it goes unharmed."   
    "How noble of you," Xena muttered.   
    Aphrodite stepped forward, pushing past Athena with a prissy shake of her rear.   
    "Listen Ar, Papa is way miffed about this.  He's livid babe!"   
    Xena lifted her eyes to Aphrodite, "Why is one demi-god baby causing so much concern?"   
    "The Fates foretold that this child shall bring about a new era," said Athena. "Father is suitably concerned."   
    Xena rose a brow.  She rarely forgot that the being in her womb was a demi-god, it still didn't seem real in her mind.  This visit from two of the Twelve Major Gods of Olympus was enough to convince her it was real.  She let a hand run over her belly.  It was still very much flat,  no real swelling occurring.  She knew it wouldn't for another month or so. Unless this child was to grow fast like Dahok... Very quickly she put that thought to rest.  She knew that other children of Ares had not grown at an increased rate, and neither did any other Olympian Gods.  Looking up she realized Ares and the two Goddesses were now standing, face to face, Athena mirroring his anger behind calm green eyes, Aphrodite relaxing behind her in a placid gaze. _Why is she here?_ she thought. _What business does the Goddess of Love have in this situation?_   
"Father wants you to return to your duties," Athena said, "Enyo and the others cannot maintain your state of affairs for much longer."   
    Ares pouted nonchalantly, turning and perching on the edge of the bed he smiled.   
    "Oh, I'm sure Enyo and the gang are doing just fine," he said, letting a hand slap Xena playfully on the rump.  She narrowed her eyes angrily, smacking the hand away from her.   
    Athena sighed.   
    "If you do not perform your tasks as the God of War, Father will be forced to make some decisions."   
    Ares chuckled, "Aaah, you can try that Athena, you know damn well Hera would be so unhappy if her favourite son were to come to any harm.  Besides. You, Olympus - you need me."   
    Athena rose a brow with a slight smile.   
    "Artemis was onto something by attempting to replace you.  It seems you have no concern of your responsibilities as a God, placing more importance in your own private affairs."   
    "Excuse me?" he curled a lip in disbelief, "I've been endlessly devoted to my task of spreading war and destruction.  Without it your little minion Nike would be without a job!  Right now, for a mere second in the scheme of things, I am guarding the mother of my newest child.  Unless you're unaware, a lot of people want her dead.  That wouldn't be a suitable end for a Warrior Princess now would it?  To be slaughtered whilst in the midst of the sickness of Motherhood."   
    "Father cares not of this!" Athena cried, "He only cares about his kingdom!  You shall not be allowed to bring his demise!"   
    Ares let out a laugh, "You think I'd be looking after it if it meant the demise of our rule?"   
    Athena kept silent.   
    "Well, obviously you don't trust me as a father.  This little ankle-biter is going to be the best warrior there ever was!  And I will make sure of that.  He, or she, will fight for us, not against us."   
    Xena rolled her eyes from the bed.   
    "Whatever you say Ares.  Just remember who's the Mommy!"   
    Athena glared at her, then sent a hiss in Ares' direction.   
    "You see?  She holds no regard for the Gods of Olympus!"   
    Xena cocked an eyebrow.   
    "I hold some regard for you people, I just have no regard for him!" she said, cocking her head in Ares' direction.  Her smug grin was interrupted by the knowing laughter of a certain once-blonde now cherry-topped Goddess of Love.   
    "Oh please!" she sighed musically, "You've got more than regard for him honey that's why you're in this mess!"   
    Xena could picture it.  She could picture it perfectly, tearing that ex-blonde bimbo limb from limb.   The only problem is that it wouldn't do any good.  She would just re-attach everything and make her fall in love with a tree.   Though, it wasn't like it could have been any worse than what she was enamoured with now.  Glancing at the oaf sitting on her bed, leering at the Goddess of Love and Wisdom with utter arrogance she growled.   
    "Okay I want you all to leave now!" she cried, thrusting a shaky finger to the door.   
    Ares glanced to her.   Her pallor was ghastly, a grey tinge to her usually vibrantly blue eyes, her hair in thin grease-hung locks against her sweaty body.  She didn't smell at all sweet, and the vomit from only a moment ago sat waiting to be cleaned up.  Aphrodite took in the sight and gave a short snort.   
    "Ex- _cuse_ me while I fix this, this is gross!"   
    With a flick of a wrist, as a mere mortal would rid itself of a fly,  so Aphrodite rid the room of the stench of sickness, and it's results.   Xena sat, perfectly clean, growling inwardly.  The bed was free of dust and oils, her skin was baby smooth and clean.  Ares smiled at Aphrodite, nodding shortly, Aphrodite shrugging relaxedly.   
    "Hey bro, it was making me bawk."   
    Athena had had about enough.   Striking the ground with the blunt end of her spear she made an abrupt sigh.   
    "Listen!  You must make a decision on the child.  Destroy it yourself, or give it to Zeus and he will dispose of it suitably.  That is your only option, brother, I suggest you make up your mind fast."   
   With that, smoke swirls and ether whorls grew up around her, enveloping her to nothingness.   Aphrodite watched the last of the whorls, cocking a lip with some uncertainty.  Gently, she approached Ares, sucking air in through her teeth.   
    "Bro, it's harsh!  No way would I go with that but - Daddy's real pissed.  He must have a reason."   
    Glaring up at Aphrodite, he grew hot in the cheeks, fury overtaking him.   
    "No one will TOUCH my CHILD!" he roared, Aphrodite stepping back quick tentative steps.  Xena saw the anger in his eyes, the protectiveness.  Would he be this protective if it were Xena herself that were threatened?  She pondered it, watching the Goddess cower.   
    "Woah, okay," she said, lifting her hands in calming motions, "I thought I'd just come to warn you about what's happening in Olympus but I think you already know."   
    Xena coughed to gain attention.   
    "Have any of you _Gods_ even considered me in this equation?"   
    Aphrodite chuckled.   
    "Of course not, you're a mortal!"   
    Ares seethed.   
    "A powerful mortal, that all in Olympus should fear!"   
    Xena shook her head. "I don't give a fig about the Gods.  _However_ ," she added, her eyes becoming cold, "You touch this thing inside 'a me and I swear you wont know what hit ya!  I don't care WHO's kid this is, I'm looking after it!  So you tell Zeus that if he wants to 'destroy' it, he'll have to get past me first!"   
    Aphrodite smiled softly.   
    "You just told him.  Xena," Aphrodite placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is a battle you can't win.  If you promise to bring the kid up to believe in the Gods, to place it's sovereignty to Zeus, he might just let it live."   
    Xena felt her eyes sting, as a wave of nausea hit her.  They wanted her baby.  So what, it was half of that pig sitting on her bed, but - half of it was her.  Xena glared at Aphrodite coldly, settling into the blankets, saying nothing.   
    With a sigh, Aphrodite shrugged, patting Ares on the shoulder.   
    "I tried to warn ya, Ar," she said, "Seeya."   
    There was a flash, and turning to Xena, Ares sighed.   
    "You see, now, why I wont leave your side?"   
    Xena still glared coldly, and closing her eyes she rolled over, facing her back to him.   
    She was altogether disgusted with the Gods right now, she would have been far happier without them.   
    Ares looked through her thoughts, frowning as he felt them.   
    "I told you before Ares, leave my mind alone."   
    He shrugged, looking ahead.   
    "You care about this kid."   
    Turning over to face him she sighed.   
    "I do.  I can't blame this child for it's unfortunate parentage."   
    "You know, any other woman would be thrilled to have her foot in the door of Olympus.  Yet you act like it's a curse!"   
    Xena shook her head knowingly.   
    "That's because it is.  Who knows how many Gods want my hide now."   
    "Oh, they don't want you dead, Xena," he said quietly, his voice husky, leaning over her, "They want our child destroyed.  I'm sure as Tartarus am not going to let that happen.  What about you?"   
    She kept her face stony still, eyes like ice.   
    "I will not let this child die," she said, "And that has nothing at all to do with my feelings for you."   
    He rose a brow.   
    "Don't tell me you're admitting you have them."   
    "What, disgust, utter contempt?  Sure, plenty of 'em!" Xena smirked, trying to seem as nonchalant as he but the fiery emotions inside her making her voice tremble.   
    It was now Ares' time to smirk, and he gave a sidewards nod at her as he relaxed over her, lying at her side.   
    "You're a good liar, Xena," he said, "It's yet another one of your wonderful traits I so admire."   
    She gave a snort, Ares letting a smirk go.   
    "Either way, my dear, this time you and I are on the same side."


	7. Chapter 7

**_-VI-_ **

* * *

  
 

     Lethaia moved fast and quick, her black silks wrapped around her usual attire concealing in the dark new-mooned night.   The guard tower, a looming sillouhette, had a solitary figure standing watch.   Another figure stood at the other end of the rooftop watch, spear in hand.   She retrieved from her back-pack, a small set of bow and arrows, the thin armaments that went with the miniature bow sleek and harmless.  Aiming it high she let fly the tiny shots, the needle-like arrows hitting their mark with pin-point accuracy.  The men let out grunts, falling down at their posts.   
    "Jace - are you ready?"   
    Jace nodded, but stopped a moment.   
    "You did tell Joxer and Ga-"   
    "Yeah," Lethaia nodded. "They know."

    _Joxer felt like he had barely enough sleep when his eyes finally crept open.   Next to him the warmth of Gabrielle spread through him, and he smiled inside.  He gently snuck his arms around her, pulling her into the nape of his neck, breathing in the smell of the herbs and oils she wore._   
_The hallway creaked in complaint as heeled boots pounded it all the way to their bedroom door._   
_The footsteps stopped, and quietly the door opened._   
_"Joxer?"_   
_"Lethaia!" Joxer pulled the covers up around him and Gabrielle suddenly, his usually pale face growing deep crimson._   
_Lethaia rolled her eyes, dropping a pile of old rags and clothes on the floor._   
_"Jace and I are starting the assault.  You'll need these.  Tomorrow at dawn - go visit your brother - in this attire!"_   
_Joxer nodded groggily, Gabrielle stirring beside him._   
_"Mm- Pookie, what's going on?"_   
_Lethaia rose a dark brow, dropping at last a knap-sack.  Pointing at the groggy couple she reiterated:_   
_"At dawn! The moment the cock crows you got that?"_   
_Joxer nodded again, Gabrielle leaning over him trying to focus on the clothes on the floor.  She lifted confused green eyes at Lethaia._   
_"What's the plan?"_   
_The darker woman cocked her head, planting hands on hips._   
_"All you gotta do is stay inconspicuous and get inside the jail!"_   
_"And then what?" whispered Gabrielle, her face set stony at the woman._   
_Lethaia smiled._

    The terrain was grassy and sodden, though nearing the fort it became more rocky, making it hard to keep the approach silent.  Her feet met ankle-deep running water suddenly, but she was calm.  She crossed the knee-deep rivulet with ease, a knowing glint in her dark eyes.  Springing up the bank, Lethaia dug inside her side sack, pulling out a leather pouch.  Keeping to the ground she tip-toed towards a dark square sillouhette - the guard-box that stuck out from the castle.   
    She slid her hands against the dark slimy wall, her body staying snug against the surface.   
    The iron barred window had shutter doors shut behind it, and she rapped her knuckles against it, deliberately and precisely.   
    "Chimaera babes make mean meals on the Day of Zeus," she whispered.   
    The door cranking open suddenly, beady eyes peered from boil-infested cheeks, wrinkles and grey tufts springing from a leather cap.  The guard coughed, ignoring her.   
    "Whatever, where's the moula?"   
    She slid the pouch between the bars, a knowing smile on her face.   
    A side door opened, the black space awaiting her entrance, and she stalked to the doorway, assuming a sultry pose.   
    "I'm so glad you could help a lady in need..." she said softly.   
    "Orrgh Arggh!" was all the guard could manage to utter.   
    "Oh, could you help me with this here?  I think the lace is stuck."   
    The guard growled, plodding forward, till something hard, wooden, something like the heel of a boot, cracked the side of his skull.  Spinning around Lethaia eyed the wall, searching with hands for - she grinned.   
    A few planks of wood lined a section of wall, rows and rows of keys hanging by bent nail hooks.  Grabbing them all she pulled a small sack from her bag, dropping them all inside.  There was a shuffle outside of the shack and she froze.   
    "Just a crazy Queen, my dear," came a camp voice, and she relaxed.   
    "Here!" she hissed, slipping the sack through the bars, "Take care of this will ya?"   
    "Right away babe!"   
    Off in the distance she heard the jangle of the keys, and a sploosh of tinkling water.   
    Diving to the ground from the guard-box, she crept to the towering wall of the fort, unhooking a rope from her side.   
    Twirling the heavy hook the rope writhed in the air, and with a clank it attached itself to the wall.   With a quick tug the hook was secure, and she grinned to her counterpart.   
    "Very good," she whispered, "Let's go."   
 

 

* * *

  
 

     Aphrodite pursed her lips as she reclined on the pink divan that was the centrepiece of her fluffy pastel toned abode.   
    Something was up with the way the whole Xena/Ares thing was being dealt with.  _Those Fury tramps,_ she thought, _I don't trust 'em!_ She sighed - she had nothing to base her suspicions on - it was all gut feeling.  She blew a sigh through puffed cheeks, watching the scene around her.  About her Bliss played, knocking a little vase repeatedly on the carpeted floor with a mischievous giggle.  She growled, pulling herself up from the couch and yanking the vase from the child.   
    "Bliss! No!  That's Nana's vase from Thrace!"   
    Bliss pouted, looking a little hurt.   
    "Don't give me that look Mister! You've ruined enough of my favourite sacrificial offerings as it is! Remember the statuette you obliterated?  Not happening again!"   
    The blonde child watched her stern but beautiful features, his pout wrinkling into a sob.   
    "Oh don't be like that!" she sighed, "Shush!"   
    With a flurry of sparkles Psyche appeared, resplendent in shimmery cloth, fretting at the sight of her saddened baby.   
    "Bliss!" she cooed, stepping to the child, her intricate wings of a butterfly shuddering. "What's all this then?"   
    Aphrodite rolled her eyes, rising to her feet.   
    "Your son is just destroying more of my stuff that's all!" With her own pout she replaced her vase on a pedestal.  "It's not like I can even keep it out of his reach."   
    Psyche sighed apologetically.   
    "I'm sorry, Aphrodite," she said, "I'll keep a better eye on him."   
    "Thanks," the Goddess of Love replied half heartedly, "It'd be nice."   
    "Mom!"   
    Next to the petite Psyche a tall form appeared, white sleek feathered wings arcing around him.   
    "Off her case!"   
    Rolling her eyes, Aphrodite lifted her hands in the air, a flustered sigh leaving her.   
    "Okay okay! Enough of the grodiness already!  I'm stressed!" She gave Cupid an even glare, "Major family bust-ups in case you haven't heard!"   
    Cupid toed the ground, pouting a little with regret.   
    "Yeh, I have heard, sorry Mom."   
    "It's okay," she sighed, flopping down onto the divan, "I just - I don't know what to do you know?  The Furies aren't telling us anything about this new kid and Dad is majorly freaking out about it!  He wants to kill it Cupie!"   
    Cupid shrugged.   
    "What about Hera?"   
    "I dunno - think she's too miffed about Artemis at the moment to care."   
    Psyche looked confused. "Ares and Xena - they're your newest couple right Cupe?"   
    "Sure," he nodded, "I've been working on them a while..."   
    "Well - he cares about this kid a lot then, huh?"   
    Aphrodite grinned, "She always this bright?"   
    "Mom!" Cupid scolded, "Go on Psyche."   
    Pursing her lips prissily, jiggling Bliss up and down, she sighed.   
    "Well didn't he piss off the Furies big time by lying to them about being Xena's father?"   
    Aphrodite chuckled, "He's not her Dad!"   
    "The Furies didn't know that!" Psyche said, "Xena tricked them too.  If I were them..."   
    Cupid rose a brow, holding Psyche close in a proud hug. "She's smart as well as beautiful!"   
    The Goddess of Love stood, urgency making it's way to her pretty face.   
    "I gotta talk to Xena..."   
    Psyche looked confused again.   
    "Xena?"   
    Aphrodite nodded, "Oh yeah."

 

* * *

    The long stone-lined corridor stretched out before them, torches spotlighting cell doors in fiery tones.  Lethaia clung to the oily wall, the cries and moans of the damned filling her ears.  She frowned, squinting through the darkness.   She felt a tug at her sleeve, and she spun about.   
    "Jett is in cell XXXII!" whispered Jace, "Over there.  Maximum security."   
    She sighed, relaxing with a nod.   
    "How good are you at picking locks?" he asked.   
    Lethaia grinned, "Not as good as the King of Thieves, but I get by."   
    Knife and construction nail in hand, she approached the corner, a little grin curling her thin lips.   
    Two guards patrolled the immediate few yards, a space of empty hall till the darker end of the hall where clanks and scuffles could be heard on a regular basis.   Lethaia waited, the guard nearing her, not noticed her as she was veiled in darkness, then moving off again on a set route.  He approached the door of Jett's cell, turning with an weary step, crossing the hall, then approaching Lethaia again.  She notched a tiny pin arrow, the tightly strung bow-string pushing against it.   With precision she released it, the guard barely able to let out a yelp as the arrow pricked his neck, and with a tug from Lethaia he fell into her arms and she silenced him with the heel of her boot.  Jace took him, dragging him away.   
    The other guard that stood sentry at Jett's door stood upright, frowning towards the dark corner.   
    "Gregor, what are you up to?" he growled, lifting himself from the wall, swaggering to the corner. "No time for games - save it for when you get home to your wife!"   
    It was hardly painful when he felt the sudden strike at his neck, as if someone slapped him there, but feeling the warmth of blood trickle down, he knew something was lodged in his throat.   He yanked it out of his neck by reflex, and he saw the long think needle, stained with his own blood.  It was a slightly surprised but mostly confused look on his face that he wore as he collapsed into the darkness.   
    "Two down..." whispered Lethaia.   Jace grinned.   
    "And that's all we need."   
    Lethaia and Jace started at the uniforms, working to stay quiet, the armoury barely clanking.   
    "Everything right down there Aretis?" a gravley voice cried.   
    Lethaia glared at Jace, a breastplate in hand.   
    "Butch!" she mouthed, miming with flexing arms, and he nodded, clearing his throat silently.   
    "Yeeah!" he said, lowering his voice.   
    "What's all the clankin'?"   
    Jace winced.   
    "Rats! I's chasin' rats!"   
    There was a gurgled chuckle.   
    "Ge' back ta work!"   
    Letting out a sigh of relief, Jace let out a final:   
    "Yeah yeah!"   
    Lethaia relaxed, resuming her efforts to strip the men of their belongings.   
    "I won't be able to talk, you'll have to do it all for me," she said, slipping on the guard's armour and red dirty slacks over her green knee-length pants.   
    "You nearly ready?" Jace whispered, slipping on the uniform.   
    Lethaia nodded.   
    Pulling himself up off the ground, Jace waltzed into the corridor, his rear swaying provocatively.  Lethaia groaned to herself, burying her face in a gauntletted hand.  Letting loose a whistle, Lethaia eyed Jace as he turned around, flexing her muscles again.   
    Nodding, Jace rose his shoulders, swelling his chest, stomping about with a swagger.   
    Lethaia joined him, the armour clanking, all the time keeping an eye on the guards down the hall through the helmet on her head.   
    "Are you ready for the next step?" she whispered.   
    Jace nodded, and took his place next to the door. Lethaia moved to the other side of the door, standing guard.  Jace marched, looking as relaxed and bored as he could, the guard down the hall giving a hearty chuckle.  Moving past Lethaia, intercepting the line of view of the guards, she kicked the door repeatedly, Jace screaming out, doing his best to hide his camp tone.  The two men down the hall started, ready to bolt down the hall, but Jace lifted a hand in halt.   
    "That's Jett in there," one guard said, "Murderer, needs a good beating!"   
    Jace nodded.   
    "It's okay, men, Gregor here will take care of the prisoner!"   
    Lethaia nodded silently, and turning to the door, she fumbled at the lock with the keys hung at the belt.   
    The heavy door swung open, the dark dank room reeking of human waste, sodden hay, a frightened scuffle in the corner of the room followed by the clink of heavy chains.  Closing the door behind her, keeping the feeding hole open for light, she turned to the room.   
    "Hello?" she whispered, "Jett - are you here?"   
    There was a scuffle, and into the sliver of light she saw dark eyes staring back from matted black hair.  She swallowed a gasp.   
    "Who are you?  What's going on?"   
    Lethaia smiled despite the fact no one could see.   
    "We're here to rescue you," she said, "Jace and I."   
    "Who are you?" he repeated.   
    "I am Lethaia, hired killer of the common man," she bowed, "Or woman."   
    He laughed, sinking to his cot, disappearing from sight.   
    "Jace is out there huh?" he chuckled, "You're in maximum security you realize."   
    She heard footsteps outside, and she dove to Jett, grabbing his nethers and giving a quick squeeze.  He let out an almighty yelp.   
    "Sound like I'm beating you!" she breathed.   
    "Ouch!" he said, his voice up and down tones, "Don't hurt me! Ohh Aaah!"   
    Lethaia stood back, wiping her hands off on the dirty uniform, waves of nausea swept over her as the stench of the room filled her.   
    "Anyway - we're gonna get you out of here-"   
    "Is Joxer here?"   
    "He's at the nearby inn with blondie," she muttered, "He'll be doing his part in this in a couple of hours."   
    "Blondie - the bard?" he asked, voice deep and gravley.   
    "Yeh - Gabrielle's the name.  Real nymph."   
    He chuckled, "Oh yeah!"   
    Lethaia growled, grabbing his foot, attacking the manacle with the key.   
    "How do you know my brothers?"   
    "I met Joxer in a bar at Megara," she said, "He was alone, and was going to try and free you with Jace.  I chose to help him."   
    "Oh."   
    Grabbing his other foot, she released the manacle.   
    "Are you ready?"   
    "For what?" he asked her.  She smiled again.   
    "We're not doing all the dirty work Mr. Assassin - you gotta pitch in too."

 

* * *

  
 

    Xena pushed the bowl away, shaking her head.   
    "Xena, you're sick, you need to eat."   
    "You're right.  I am sick. I'm absolutely _sick_ of throwing up," she said, rolling over with a stubborn grunt.  Ares sighed, taking the bowl.   
    "How are you supposed to get fat and healthy if you don't eat?" asked Annalyte, pulling the heavy bed-basin from next to the bed, replacing it with a new one.  Ares had had about enough caring for this stubborn example of humanity.  She was ungrateful, cold, petty.  With a final growl he stood, pointing to the door.   
    "Out!"   
    Annalyte looked up, nodding suddenly.   
    "Don't have to be rude about it!" she muttered, waddling to the door.  With the quiet click of the door closing he turned to Xena at the bed, arms crossed in a tight knot.   
    "What is it?" Xena asked with a nonchalant air.   
    Ares rolled his tongue in his mouth a moment, holding her eyes with his own dark burning orbs.   
    "What the hell is wrong with you?"   
    She scoffed, rolling onto her back.   
    "Well gee, I dunno Ares, I have your demon spawn growing inside of me, I wonder _what_ on Zeus' green earth could be wrong!"   
    "Drop the attitude!" he growled, "I've done so much for you, and you repay me with spite!"   
    Rage finally blew her calm demeanour out the window and she smacked the bowl from the bedside table.   
    "WHAT have you ever done for ME?" she cried, "Apart from bring me PAIN! And create more guilt for my already heavy conscience to deal with?"   
    "I didn't do that Xena, you had it in yourself to do the dreadful things you did, all I did was coax you a little.  No, those aren't the things I was talking about."   
    "Well I don't know what you think you've ever done for me in that embellished and ego-driven brain of yours!"   
    "I've protected you!!" he cried, "I've watched out for you!  I've killed any man or woman that would stand in the way of your glory!  I've saved your life more than once, and once, just once-"   
    Xena looked up at him.   
    "I did it for the right reasons."   
    She scoffed again, turning in the bed restlessly, growling to herself.  She would not let him do it. She would not let him endear himself to her - even for the right reason - it would not happen.   Not with this wanton destructor of life.   
    "Why are you doing this to me?  Why are you tormenting me?"   
    "He loves you, doll."   
    Spinning on his heel, Ares let loose a grunt.   
    "What are you doing here?" he growled, Xena following his look.  There in the centre of the room stood the very vision of beauty, cherry-blonde ringlets falling about her sculptural face. _Great,_ Xena thought, _Aphrodite._   
    "I'm doing my job," the voice said, tone unusually serious for the ravishing deity.   
    Aphrodite sighed solemnly, turning to the burly God of War.   
    "Go check on your realm for a while," she said softly, walking over to Xena, "Gimme a minute with the princess."   
    Nodding slowly, Ares clenched his teeth.   
    "Let nothing happen to her or my child!"   
    Smiling, Aphrodite nodded. "I'm on your side bro."   
    With that Ares let glitter fall over him, and for the first time in days, Xena was without him.   She gazed around her, the room empty, somehow lacking the warm glow that seemed to fill it whilst Ares was present.   Letting her eyes fall upon the Goddess she let out a grimace.   
    "What is it you want, Aphrodite?"   
    "Just to talk, Xena," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Doing my gig as the Goddess of Love-"   
    "There's no Lo-"   
    "No-no-no," Aphrodite chuckled, shaking her head, "You can talk like the tough girl all you want but I know, Xena," Placing a hand on Xena's shoulder she looked deep into her crystal blue eyes, "I know how you feel."   
    Perking up a little, Aphrodite placed pretty hands on her crossed knee primly.   
    "Tell me Xena, do you hate me?"   
    Xena narrowed her eyes, "Do I have to answer that?"   
    "Yeah, you do."   
    Gritting her teeth she shook her head.   
    "I wouldn't say I hate you," Xena replied, "Tolerate perhaps."   
    "Mmm, okay," she muttered, "Well - I'm a Goddess right?"   
    Xena kept her dour expression, unmoving.   
    "Well, you tolerate me, I'm a Goddess, what is it you find likeable about me?"   
    The Warrior Princess let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes.   
    "You're a good soul, I suppose," she shot a growl, "What's this got do with me?"   
    "Just shut up and listen sweet pea," Aphrodite, wriggled into a comfortable position and smiled sweetly. "Now - how about my brother the War Dude?  I mean, Ar _can_ be arrogant, selfish, malevolent..."   
    "Keep going," Xena said with a smirk.   
    Rolling her eyes, Aphrodite shrugged a little.   
    "But that's what he's got to do, it's his gig!  Kinda like I gotta be the sexy loveable babe!  I would _love_ to let go like you do but I can't - it's a part of my gig as the Goddess of Love to stay beautiful every hour of the day!"   
    "You're saying Ares is the bastard he is because he's _made_ to as the God of War?"   
    "That's exactly what I'm saying..."   
    Xena let out an impatient snort.  "Well isn't that convenient?!?  Do I get to blame my misdemeanours on who bore me?  Or maybe what colour hair I've got?  Or the fact I'm easily angered?"   
    Aphrodite chuckled, "No way mortal!  You have the ability to greater control your traits.  The way we slip into our roles of Godhood is as unconscious as the way you breathe.  It's much harder for us.  That's why Ares is so special."   
    "Special?"  Xena now chuckled, "Well uh, if that's what you call a bloodthirsty lecherous killer then I must have been pretty special too!"   
    "Well - yeah you are," Aphrodite smiled sweetly, "In fact you're really special, cause you took hate and fought it with love.  I must admit I'm pretty proud of ya!"   
    Xena cringed.  Sickly sweet was nary the word.   
    "What makes Ares so special?"   
    "The God of War and Lord of Destruction that'd risk his neck for love?  Definitely a triumph for moi!  I wouldn't let something like that slide you know..."   
    "Yeah I realise," Xena muttered, rolling her eyes, "I just don't find it all that impressive."   
    Aphrodite cocked her head a little, bringing her full lips to a pout a moment.   
    "Why not?"   
    "Because," said Xena, "Ares does things only for his own benefit.  He's a totally self-driven individual with no care whatsoever about anyone else.  He is like the wind, like a rock, like the air.  He does what he does, as a part of his realm.  He is war and everything I try to work against.  He is my nemesis.  My enemy."   
    Aphrodite rose a brow.  "Your enemy that protects you, guides you, warns you of danger..."   
    "That lies to me, uses me, betrays me..."   
    "That would give his life for you... In a second."   
    Xena glared at her.   
    "He wouldn't!"   
    The Goddess of Love leered at the mortal upstart.   
    "You wanna try me babe?  I'm the Goddess of Love - this is my kahuna.  I know what I'm yappin' about!"   
    Xena kept her face stony, watching her fingers pick aggressively at the woolen blanket thrown over the furs.  How can you argue with a God? she thought.  She felt her throat swell, warmth and pain stinging her eyes.  Closing them in defeat she let the wave of helplessness wash over her - she had fought for so long.  She had killed, she had destroyed.  She was ready to destroy him.  Destroy for peace...   
    "I'd kill him.... If I could," The raven-locked Warrioress swallowed, her breath rasping the words, "I'd kill him in a heartbeat..."   
    Settling next to Xena on the bed, perched next to the window, the lovely Goddess swung a hand whimsically.   
    "Yeah, and his last words would be 'I always knew you'd make a great Goddess of War!'," she lowered her voice comicly, flexing and curling her arms in a butch manner.   
    Xena winced, the hot flush of tears spilling down her face.   
    "Why me?" she sniffed, "Why me of all people?"   
    Aphrodite shrugged, "Ares said to me once, 'When the Fates threaded Xena's twine, they made it strong, so that the garment of destiny would shine with her beauty and grace.  Without it, the fabric would be dull, lifeless, coarse and lack-lustre... much like the hessian that clothes the poor and swaddles the pigs'."   
    "I've tried so hard to put War and evil ways behind me..."Xena breathed. "I think I make it, I think I've won - and you _Gods,_ " She spat the word, as if it were the sludge of the smelliest dung, "Undo everything I've made it my purpose to do."   
     "What's that, beat people up?"   
     Xena glared at the Goddess, "Right the wrongs I've committed!"   
    Aphrodite sighed with a knowing smirk, "You never will Xena."   
    "What makes you so sure?" she growled.   
    Aphrodite pulled herself up to her feet, striding to the centre of the room.   
    "You live for hate, as you move, as you breath.  You're searchin' so hard for redemption - and use it as an excuse to destroy the person you once were day after day.  Only with Love, Xena, can you be at peace."   
    This bimbo was telling _her_ how to deal with something she knew nothing about!!  The self-righteous...   
    "Hey Are- you can come back now Bro."   
    With the expected glowing ripple and drip of stars, the heavy but agile form of Ares slipped into reality, his raven curls bouncing gently as he stepped from the shimmer.  He merely gazed at Aphrodite flatly as she stepped back from Xena, leaning to Ares and turning him aside.  She could see the melancholy burn in his eyes, a sadness plaguing the God of War like none before.  It was more than a Godly pain - it was a deep rooted human one.  Aphrodite knew what it was to feel bad, what it was to mourn in that human sense.  It was all too familiar to her, and it waned now, she had finally time to get over it.  However Ares had spent days being human before, so much so she knew a part of him would always be human, and it was a good thing for the God of War to be.  It made the pains and treacheries of war a little closer to home.   
    "Be gentle with her," she whispered to him, "And remember who you are."   
    Ares nodded, a long sigh falling from his chest, and with a shimmer, his sister was gone.   
    Xena glanced up at him as he gazed at where Aphrodite was a moment, somehow sensing... he wanted her to stay with him.  Why?  She was practicaly his opposite...   
    "She understands me as few do," Ares said suddenly, "Despite our differences in our deitic duties, she finds it in herself to accept me - and even love me."   
    She blinked hard as the word hit her.  Love.  Who really ever 'loved' Ares?  Who could find it in themselves to 'love' such a monstrosity?  Not many, was the answer she found, and why?  Because he is a selfish pig! she thought to herself - but as she glanced up the the slowly pacing God, head up high in stubborn dignity, she felt her heart buckle.  His eyes were red at the corners, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down the pain.  With a rush, a rush like the ease of a wind through an open window, or the sudden burst of speed from a sailboat, it soaked her mind alike the torrents of an Indian monsoon.   
    "I've judged you..." she muttered hoarsely, the God turning to face her with a graceful step.   
    He nodded.   
    "You've done me wrong," she added, "You've done a lot wrong."   
    Ares lifted a hand but she hissed suddenly.   
    "Quiet! Let me finish!" Xena swallowed, the warmth of a tear spilling down her face, "I've been the executor of some terrible monstrosities.  I've found solace in my heart in blaming someone else for my actions...  I was fortunate enough to have you all these years."   
    Ares stood motionless, watching her with deep brown orbs, his own crystal tears welling at his lids.   
    "But I can't blame you - not anymore.  I was wrong - I couldn't forgive myself...  You let me be that way and I hate you for it!"   
    "Xena..."   
    "I hate you!" she sniffled, pulling her blanketted knees up to her chest and averting her gaze. "And - you know what really takes the cake?"   
   Ares rose a brow.   
   "What takes the cake is these past few years inside you is born the most - potent individual I've ever met!  You - you're stubborn, and pigheaded and cruel yet," she winced suddenly, "Graceful and noble and... Under that God is someone - I - I..."  She felt the edge of the bed bend with the weight of the God, his warmth near her, a large strong hand bracing her side, "I need you..."   
    With a small moan she felt him pull her up to him gently, so gently but with controlled and utter strength, his sculptural lips fiercely melting into hers, and this time there was no heaviness, only curiosity of something new.  She felt her soul soar with giddy twirls, his hands tracing her form as his arms slid around her, holding her firmly.  He held her up through her weakness from her condition, and with all passion and care he moved his lips to the nape of her neck, letting her rest against his broad shoulder.   
    "Is this wrong?" she whispered through moans.  Ares barely responded as he explored her neck and ear, running strong fingers through dark raven tresses.  She sighed in release, a smile somehow tempting it's way to her lips, and she felt him lean her back, placing her back on the bed, adjusting the pillow and blankets, then kneeling on the bed he took in the vision of her, reclined with the blush of need in her cheeks.  Running a lax hand up her thighs, he reached her leathers, slowly loosening them.   
    "These must be uncomfortable..."   
    She nodded, his masterful touch pushing her straps from her shoulders, carefully removing the lived-in leather.  The way he moved, the way he held her - it was all so different from before... every time he touched her it seemed even more passionate yet - loving?  Was this being capable of _loving_ her?  Perhaps not like any mortal could, but oh!  Fire was his kisses, his lips moving over her skin that bristled with pleasure.   
    Running her hands up his arms, she felt the skin of his bare back suddenly, his vest gone from him.  Glancing up to his impassioned brown eyes she clasped him.   
    "I have to know," she breathed, "I have to know..."   
    Gazing into her he waited.   
    "Do you - I mean," The headiness of the touches clouded her mind, finding the right words paused her, "Do you luh-"   
    Before she could finish he covered her mouth in a soft caressing kiss, at letting go he breathed to her huskily.   
    "I believe you already know the answer to that question..."   
    "I want to hear it..." she frowned.   
    He stroked her high cheekbone with the back of his fingers, planting soft kisses in their wake.  His lips settled at her ear and he whispered to her with low reverence...   
    "Indeed... I love you Xena."

 

* * *

  
 

    Gabrielle tugged at the rags that hung of Joxer's apparently lanky frame, pulling up old woolen wraps, hiding his young full figure.  She smiled to herself.  For so long she had assumed he had little to offer physically as a lover.  She wasn't sure what it was exactly about his wayward armour that hid his attractively balanced phsyique, it was quite a beautiful sight, his ample pectorals sweeping to average width shoulders, that in turn lilted down to quite defined biceps and triceps.  His waist was narrow and his back was covered with a deliciously toned layer of muscle covered in his beautiful creamy skin.   
    She felt a hand at her cheek and looking up she blinked.   
    "Uhm - I'm sorry Joxer what were you saying?"   
    He smiled nervously.   
    "I said I hope everything has gone okay with Lethaia and Jace."   
    Gabrielle let loose another smile, pulling over the last heavy overcoat, making Joxer look about ten pounds heavier than he really was.  She fidgetted at his collar, her fingers weaving around a thin leather strap.   
    "I'm sure that we'll find out when we get to the jail."   
    He nodded, examining the bard's thoughtful expression.  He let his hand cradle her jaw once more, his heart raising at the touch.  She glanced up to him, a softness in her eyes.   
    "What's up?" he asked.   
    She shook her head, gripping Joxer by the collar.   
    "I just think of all the things that have happened in these past three weeks and I can't quite believe them..." Gabby sighed, "I've not been this happy since -"   
    The name nearly left her lips, and she stopped, her throat catching.  He pulled her closer at her disturbed frown, and he muttered.   
    "It's okay Gabby, I understand."   
    With a small purse of her lips she tugged at his shirt again, adjusting his outfit.   
    "There.  All you need now is the," She bent over, pulling up an old horse-hair prop, "Fake beard... And this old hat..."   
    Joxer's eyes glowed as she placed on the finishing touches to the disguise.   
    "Well, you're done!" she said, turning him to a long mirror.  "Ready?"   
    "As I'll ever be..." he mumbled, looking at the padded mound before him.  Gabrielle, concealed under layers of rags and torn clothing, smiled.   
    "Then let's go!"

    Joxer hobbled down the dirt path, leaning on Gabrielle's staff that was half shrouded in rags to hide the Amazon pelt.  His heavy dirty coats dragged along the ground stirring the dust, his face covered in horse hair wig and face prop.  Only his obsidian eyes could be made from the mess of hair.  Gabrielle pulled him along, and reaching the guard box she smiled.   
    "We're here to see the prisoner in cell number XXXII!" Gabrielle said, voice deliberately frail.   
    Nodding, the guard, a much younger and healthier lad that the last old brute that was stationed there, called out.   
    "Greeeeeeeeeegor!"   
    From the large wooden entrace, an unusually lithe looking guard stomped over to the couple, grimacing from under the helmet.   Without a word, the guard motioned awkwardly with a gauntleted long-sleeved arm, and the two followed him.   
    Behind them the wooden doors slammed, and the room - a roughly square neat room filled with scrolls and tablets that were fastidiously filed away, was centred with a old bespectacled man at a desk, working at a scroll.   Gabrielle couldn't help but pine at the elaborate and professional set up, the equipment looking to be the finest she'd seen.   
    "Oh, very good it's you Gregor - has prisoner XXXIV had his weekly slop?"   
    Gregor shook his head sedately.   
    The old man frowned, tapping his clean-shaven chin with a quill.   
    "You know you've been very quiet today Gregor - is something wrong?"   
    Standing still a moment, Gregor tapped his throat with a lax hand.   
    "Oh," the man nodded, "Lost your voice eh?  Probably all the shouting you do lad - I'd get that seen to by the town healer.  Now - about your business!"   
    Nodding again, Gregor grabbed Joxer by the throat, pulling him along into maximum security.   
    Once in the hall, Gregor mumbled to the couple in quite a convincingly female and articulate voice.   
    "You're on time," she said, "Good.  Now remember, be discreet.  And keep up that hobble - remember to use it to mask your 'condition' okay?"   
    Joxer nodded, "I know the plan Lethaia, trust me," he rolled his eyes, "It'll be a very convincing hobble!"   
    Gabrielle clenched his shoulder.   
    "Just don't fall over!"   
    Joxer eyed her, Gabrielle stealing a soft laugh.   
    They snapped into their roles as a guard made his way down the hall, hand resting on his sword butt menacingly.  He nodded to 'Gregor', Lethaia nodding back.  Turning the corner they reached the "Maximum Security" area, Lethaia pushing the couple into the hall.   
    Unlocking the door, Aretis grinned.   
    "Hey scum!" the vaguely camp gravelly voice growled, "You've got visitors!!"   
    Clanking open the door, he kicked the 'old' couple in the door, slamming it behind them.   
    The blackness was engulfing.   Shafts of light from the door where enough to reveal the second security door wide open, locks broken and twisted nearly beyond recognition.  There was a scuffle, but without the rattle of chains, and from the darkness Joxer felt two hands grab him, the strength in them diminished but the authority apparent.   
    "Brother!" came the husky voice, "I was hoping it would be Gabrielle covered in the robes but - there's nothing there that I haven't seen before, fellow triplet!"   
    Joxer rolled his eyes.   
    "I'm wearing clothes underneath this Jett..."   
    The dark shape stopped, sinking a little.   
    "Joxer, it was a joke."   
    "It was?"   
    Gabrielle sighed, "Hurry up and get in there Jett!!"   
    Nodding, the lanky figure yanked the stuffing from Joxer's outfit, and taking the pillows and rags he shoved them in his cot in the corner.  Shambling back to his brother, he climbed inside the robes, tying himself to his brother, securing the fabrics.  _Lucky Joxer,_ he thought, _He smells like nice flowers compared to me right now, though that probably has something to do with spending his time with the sweet little bard._   
Joxer turned, still hobbling, the next set of feet, bare and worn, moving with him.   
    Knocking on the door he called with frail voice.   
    "May I come out now sir?"   
    The door opened with a shuddering creak, and Lethaia smiled underneath the helmet.   
    "Of course you may!" 'Aretis' chuckled, trying hard to keep the camp speech at bay.   
    "Thankyou."   
    He staggered forward, the feet in front of him causing him unsteadiness.   
    "Watch it!" he hissed under his breath.   
    He lurched forward, his steps staggered at first, slowly as he made his way down the hall he picked up a rhythm, Jett following suit.  Jace flanking her, Lethaia escourting the couple out of the fort.    She kept an eye about her, but the nature of the uniforms was indeed fortunate, from under the helmet she kept watch in complete anonimity.  Reaching the entrance to the atrium, she led the two through the doorway, and as they were through she closed the door behind her carefully.  Getting the key to the door she turned it in the lock, and with a savage kick Jace jarred the key in the hole.  Entering the front atrium Lethaia grew nervous as her eyes fell on the gaggle of guards, obviously making work conditions nice and noisy for the poor old man at the desk.  Spotting her, he stood, pointing a rigid arm and the bunch of haggard men.   
    "Oh Gregor!! Very good!!  We have the new recruits today and the sargeant said you would take them for training..."   
    _Oh shit,_ Lethaia felt her insides bubble in tension, and she stepped to the centre of the room nervously.   
    The guards were now silent, eyeing her as she stood at the double doors, facing them, hand on sword.   
    She let out a sigh, her hands falling lax at her sides.   
    Loosening the leather strap at her waist, she yanked it off, chucking it by the wayside.   The pants fell to her feet, soon to follow was her clanky armour, she ripped the tunic from her without regard.  Looking up, the guards were in shock, jaws in their laps as the helmet now flew off.  
    "Hello boys," she grinned, resplendant in her green and white hired killer attire, "Nice day for it!"   
    "GAURDS!!" the little old man bellowed, "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! STOP THEM!!"  He ran to a bell in the corner, yanking on it's chains furiously, and glaring at the recruits he growled, "STOP THEM!!"   
    Taking only a moment to eye eachother, with tentative roars the men ran at her, swords blazing.   
    She grinned, a quick hoot coming from her and she sprang into the air, flipping over the oncoming fray.   
    From next to her there was an odd cry, and a flash of glitter and blade flew through the room, landing without grace but with all necessity.   
    "Darling - you're not going to fight without me are you?"   
    "As if I had a choice!" Lethaia grinned, parrying with an elegant blade.  She glanced to Gabrielle and Joxer, cocking her head at the door and mouthing "GO!"   
    Grabbing Joxer Gabrielle hurried for the door, ushering the slow mound along.   She pushed at the heavy doors, the bright of day spilling in the room.  Joxer lumbered from the fort, Gabrielle running aptly behind him, gripping her staff in her hand.   When they were a good distance from the fort, Joxer ripped at his coats, prying free the smelly old rags, letting Jett and himself to be free to steal into the forest ahead.   
    "Keep running Joxer and don't stop!!" Gabrielle panted.   
    "You too Gabrielle!!"

    It was an odd thing the Master of Security heard from his chambers in the west wing.  It was almost a holler, almost a shrill cry, and it was peircing.   Now - it wasn't any of the prisoners.  Most of them were too weak and frail to make such a noise.  And he knew full well that none of the guards would make such a noise for fear of being reprimanded.  Pulling himself out of his bed he stormed to the doorway, pulling on his dressing-robe, he yanked at the doorhandle.   
    The door stayed shut.   
    Growling he tried it again.  Clicking at the latch he roared.   
    "GUAARDS!! WHY IS MY DOOR LOCKED!!"   
    The guard outside the door started.  Bumbling around he checked the lock.   
    "The lock's buggered sir!"   
    "WHAT?"   
    "Someone's stuck something in it and jammed it all up sir! You're stuck in there till I get the smith it seems.  You want me to get the smith?"   
    "YES AND HURRY UP YOU DOLT!!!"   
    Nodding to himself the guard started down the hallway, reaching the doorway at the end he tried to pull open the door, but like the Master of Security, it would not budge.  He sighed, turned, and headed right back for the Master's door with very little aggrivation.   
    "My door's stuck too sir.  It seems we're both stuck sir."   
    "WHAT?!??" the man roared, "This is LUDICROUS!!! SOMEBODY'S HEAD IS GONNA ROLL FOR THIS!!!"   
    Pursing his lips the guard frowned.  It was probably going to be his.   
 

    Lethaia grabbed the draperies near her head and swung, her sharp bootheels meeting a few heads and even an eye socket with a sickening give.  With a deafening snap the drapes broke from the hooks, and the woman flipped, landing on her feet with an agile bounce.  Most of the rookie guards lay on the ground, only three or four die hards causing any problems.    The latch at the door to the prison main jiggled repeatedly, the door being kicked and beaten after the latch jiggling proved useless.   
    "Jace - they've figured it out - fell these two guys and _hurry!_ "   
    "Sure thing sweetheart!" he cried, his feet dancing back and forth as he parried the strikes.  The burly boys brought their heavy issue swords down with no real finess, the transvestite springing from glittery booted foot to glittery booted foot, ducking and weaving from the masterless blows.  "Boys boys boys _boys!_ Who on Zeus' green earth taught you how to fight?"  He jutted a heel behind him, the hard of his foot ploughing into the codpeice of the guard behind him, the hard shield digging into his attacker's nethers.  A pain-filled howl filled Jace's ears and he grinned with satisfaction as he kept at the guard in front of him.   
    "Get the chop, this old biddy said, so much easier to get through life that way and she's right!" he nattered to his opponent, "Think her name was Twanky..."   
    There was a gurgled shriek as Lethaia brought down her sword with a terrible splatch into the last of the guards she was fighting.   
    "Jace you need help?"   
    "No!" he smiled, sword clashing, "Just finishing this one off!"   
    He swung, his sword striking armour, and with the rebound he brought the sword up into the man's armpit.  Howling the man fell to the ground, his arm dangling awkwardly.   
    Sheathing his blade, Jace smiled, planting dainty hands on his padded hips.   
    "I love a good swordfight," he cooed.  Grabbing his arm Lethaia pulled him along.   
    "Come on, Jace, let's get out of here!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_-VII-_ **

* * *

  
    
 

    Aphrodite felt herself propelled through the ether, and arriving at Olympus she burst through the thin skin that was reality and into the Heavens.  Around her the gardens of Olympus glowed with energies celestial, roses perfect and pure perched on stems smooth and without barbs.  Hummingbirds floated from blossom to blossom, not bothered at all by becoming some animal's prey.  It was not the way of Olympus to have such unpleasantries.   
    The buxom Goddess pressed onwards towards the main palace, being sure to avoid the Hall of the Great Twelve, where most of the telling off of naughty Gods, Goddesses and Godlings took place.   Zeus presided there, planted on his throne, the only thing moving him being a good fight or a beautiful woman.  Everything else could be dealt with with a thunderbolt.   Smirking to herself, Aphrodite stole into the Heavenly Chambers, golden shrouds clothing marble columns and stark walls.   She reached a set of heavy golden doors, all symbols of queenship and womanhood embossed in it's cherry yellow hues.   
    Pushing it open she let loose a coo, entering the domain and carefully closing the door behind her.   
    "Heeeraa!  Ya here?"   
    There was a flash, and the regal Queen of Heaven slipped into existence in front of Aphrodite with a cold glare.   
    "What do you want, harlot?"   
    "Nice to see you too Her!" grinned Aphrodite, lifting a brow, "Now I think it'd be a great idea to dispose with the grodiness cause I'm here to talk about your favourite son and my other favourite bro..."   
    Relaxing a little, Hera dropped her long hands at her sides, lifting a brow to mirror the younger woman.  Strolling deeper into the room laxly she turned about.   
    "It isn't safe to talk here - the walls have ears."   
    "My lair then, it's cool there trust me."   
    Nodding, the Goddess winked out, Aphrodite following her.   
    "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Hera as she materialised in the pastel pink realm of the Goddess of Love.   Her blonde hair was wrapped regally and high on her head, her long elegant neck somehow supporting it.  Aphrodite often marvelled how truly beautiful Hera was, not as beautiful as she, the Goddess of Love, of course, but beautiful nonetheless.  It was no wonder she was the woman Zeus came back to.   
    "Ares, I'm concerned about how grody Dad is getting."   
    Hera nodded, "Indeed it is a worry, Aphrodite."   
    Aphrodite stuck hands out in exasperation, "We gotta help them!"   
    Hera turned her eyes to her, examining her a moment.   
    "Why do you care so much about the fate of this child?"   
    The Goddess laughed nervously.  "Hey - I've been working on Ares and Xena for a while now, and losing their kid would be like - the _worst_ thing that could happen!"   
    Hera shrugged, "If they truly loved eachother they would continue on.  You feel for this child, you're a softhearted fool, Aphrodite...  It is your father's will that this pathetic runt of a Godling die.  Why defy him?"   
    Aphrodite smiled.  "Cause he's defied you time after time."   
    Hera glared at her.   
    "Upstart!" she breathed,  but Aphrodite lifted calming palms.   
    "Relax babe, just hear me out!"   
    Hera stood still.   
    "Now - he's basically done what he wants regardless of your feelings but hey! You're the _Queen_ of the Gods aren't ya??  You should make some of your _own_ trouble now... do what _you_ wish to do!"   
    Listening intently the Mother of the Gods nodded, "Continue..."   
    "I mean - think of it!   You somehow help out Ares - the baby lives - Dad is pissed!! Oh! Added bonus!!  Hercules finds out Ar has been with his latest convert and wow!  He'll be majorly heart-broken Ma!!"   
    A curl of a smile touched Hera's lips.   
    "Besides - I been with Xena.  I've got a great feeling about this kid - I can't explain it!  And it'd be just like the Furies to stir up trouble with Ares and Xena - remember with the retribution stuff-up?"   
    Hera nodded, lifting a hand.   
    "Enough," she said, "I hear your reasons.  They _are_ good reasons.  You've given me much to consider Aphrodite."   
    Grinning, Aphrodite pointed a finger at Hera with a click of her tongue.   
    "Thanks Ma!" she smiled, "You know - you aren't so bad...In fact you're kinda cool."   
    Raising a stiff brow Hera smiled, "I am the Queen of Womankind my dear, of course I am."

 

* * *

    Athena had taken time out since the business with Ares ruffled her feathers, reclining on a deep burgundy divan and nibbling tentatively on an olive as she gazed out from the palisade of her heavenly abode.  Something in the air quivered, a buzz as if a thousand bees were circling her and every wing batted the air in a new direction.  She frowned, gazing about her.   Her brother troubled her, his adamance this time overwhelming.  Something must have been troubling her father so, Zeus was the king of the Heavens, he would not be so alarmed for no reason.   
    _The Fates,_ she thought, _are being unusually vague in this matter...If Olympus were truly threatened they would have made efforts to be better informed on the nature of this child..._   
"Nike!" Athena called, pulling herself upright on the divan.   
    There was a patter of leather soled sandals as a nymph of a young pubescent woman skittered into the room.  Her short gold-trimmed tunic fluttered in the breeze of her manic movements, her long black ringlets flailing behind her as she skid to a halt.   
    "My lady!!" the girl bowed and courtseyed frantically, Athena casting a disappointed eye at the Godling's haphazard manner.   
    "Dear Nike, I know this may not be in your frame of reference, but know you any reasons why the Kindly Ones would be angered by the War God - or the Warrior Princess?"   
    "You been wondering 'bout that too huh?" Nike asked, cocking her ringlet crowned head, "Well, as far as I see it, and this is just speculation here Mi-lady, the lead Fury had a thing for Ares - and now Ares is with this new chick she wants revenge!  And the funny thing is Ares doesn't even like this girl,  he's after another woman from Cyprus with a real penchant for toe-sucking-"   
    Athena glared at the girl, her silence stony.   
    " - aaand I figure that's not the kinda reasons you were after..."   
    The Goddess shook her head slowly, her dark green eyes penetrating.   
    "They most certainly are not," she sighed, "I'm afraid Olympian hear-say will not aid me in my pursuit."   
    Nike nodded a moment, pouting her bottom lip thoughtfully.   
    "What pursuit is that Mi-lady?"   
    Athena lifted her eyes to the girl as she rose elegantly, raising her hand to a nearby perch.   
    "Justice, Nike."   
    From the perch a white owl pulled itself into the air with it's pristine wings, grabbing at Athena's long olive digits and swaying to a halt.  Carefully, the Goddess took her hand to her shoulder, the Owl staying put till it was offered the shoulder and took it most happily.   
    "Justice?" Nike rose a dark thick brow.   
    "Indeed," Athena finished, "And justice _will_ be made."   
 

 

* * *

  
 

    Their feet pounded the sodden earth hard as they galloped down the side of the hillock.  They ran like the wind, they had been for the past twenty minutes and they decided to continue to do so till they reached some dense forest, that very ideal up ahead.  Joxer pulled at the reigns of his beast, feeling the lithe arms of Gabrielle grip him from behind.  He glanced back to Jace, kicking along his own deep brown well-muscled steed, the white star on it's muzzle flashing in the sun as it galloped.  Next to him Lethaia sped on her own animal, the long legged beauty taking the double weight easily.  Jett was behind her, holding on with thin pale arms, his dark eyes squinting from the intense daylight.   
    "Don't worry Jett, it's only a little farther!!" Joxer cried to him.   
    Jett pulled his head up from Lethaia's shoulder with all his strength, glaring at his twin a moment.   
    "Why Joxer?  Why did you do this?  I told you before - don't mess up what you got - what you _had -_ you were onto a good thing, now you'll be chased for the rest of your life.  Tick Merimas off your holiday list!"   
    He gritted his teeth, staring forward.   
    "They wont recognise me Jett, and besides - I didn't like Merimas much anyway - the food stunk!"   
    "And the beds were uncomfortable," piped in Gabrielle, smiling suddenly.   
    "And the beer tasted funny," added Lethaia.   
    Jace felt eyes on him suddenly and he tisked.   
    "Forget it - you can blunder through this schmaltzy moment on your own!"   
    "Come on," Lethaia shouted over the hoof-beats, "A nice little cottage is up ahead.  Maybe we can get shelter there."   
    Jett glanced at her, this woman holding him up as his frail form hung pathetically.  She was stunning to him, olive skin dark from years of sunlight, deep near-black eyes shining from under long curled lashes.  She wasn't perfect by any means, her dark skin was a little leathery, her dark hair a bit wiry and dry at the ends from constant exposure.  But it excited him, seeing this roughness, she must have been away from a home for a long time.  He looked to her hands - they were scarred, uneven in texture.   With his arms that were wrapped around her small waist he could feel her firmness, and as rough as she was, as battle-worn, she shone with a delicateness and grace he knew the prettiest nymph would be envious of - even Aphrodite herself could not hold the charismatic air this woman did.   
    Jett's eyelids felt heavy, the steady rhythm of the horse's gate rocking him to a half sleep.   
    Lethaia kept her eyes ahead to the cottage, but at her shoulder there was a warmth, and she felt the tentative touch of Jett as he leant his head against her.   
    She smiled.

 

* * *

    "Here," Gabrielle said, pushing the door open with a kick, "Just needs a little shove..."   
    Joxer nodded, following her inside the empty cottage.   The place was thick with dust, the strewn furniture hung with cobwebs.  Gabrielle ran her finger along the shelf above the hearth, a little statuette of Hestia placed at its centre.   
    "There must have been a battle near here," she said, "The people who live here must have left and never come back."   
    Lethaia shrugged, "Either that or the occupant went for a wander and never came home.  It doesn't seem it was stocked for many - built for many maybe, but not stocked for many."   
    "You're right," Gabrielle agreed, leaning in a doorway, peering into another room, "This place has enough room for a small family."   
    "Convenient," Jace sighed, "We're the number of a small family."   
    Joxer ambled his way into the kitchen, touching and tapping various neglected objects as he entered the tiny room.  The benches still had impliments on them, pots sitting at the sideboard awaiting to be put away, all covered in an inch of dust.    Taking in a long breath Joxer blew at them, the dust billowing into a cloud around him.  It stuck in his throat and he rasped, coughing and spluttering; "I found the kitchen!!"   
    Gabrielle turned from examining a clay pitcher at the table.   
    "Great, but you know how I cook Joxer..."   
    Emerging from the dusty haze Joxer flapped at the air around him.   
    "I remember quite vividly those omelets you made..."   
    She pouted, "I can cook dumplings..."   
    Joxer grinned suddenly, remembering the delicious dough smothered morsels of nicely browned flesh.   
    "Yeh, your dumplings are prize-winning..."   
    Lethaia looked around her.  It was a claustrophobic air the small cottage possessed, the shutters closed and stiff looking, letting in barely any light.  In the doorway, wrapped in a pelt was Jett, looking about with dark-circle frames eyes,  his obsidian orbs scanning the room with a hopeless gaze. Over his hands hung a long matted black beard, his hair scraggled and knotted, the smell coming from him unbearable.   Looking the other way she saw an axe next to the hearth, and she grabbed it determinately.   
    "I'll be out looking for kindling and wood," Lethaia said, holding up the axe.   
    "Sure," said Gabrielle, "I'll just help Joxer salvage the kitchen and look for some clothes for Jett - get him cleaned up."   
    Lethaia threw a smile at the man, nodding. "Good idea."   
    There was a long dramatic sigh, and Jace threw down a glittery back-pack with a cock of his hip.   
    "And I'll give this place a woman's touch!" he scowled, "Demeter knows none of you will do it!  This place is a disaster!!  Though it _has_ potential!"   
    Jett gave his 'brother' a long stare, swaying slightly, Jace looking back at him with an uncertain pout.   The man's stare was unsettling to say the least, and Jace primped at his black cropped bob.   
    "Oh will you stop that!" Jace cried, "You're freakin' me out here!"   
    Gabrielle rolled her eyes shortly, running up to the gaunt man.   
    "Don't worry, Jett, we'll get you nice and clean and comfortable..."   
    She led Jett away to the next room as Joxer raced to his brother's side, who kept silent the whole way. Lethaia and Jace watched him go, his slow tired steps taking an eternity to complete.   Lethaia frowned, a yawning sensation inside her.  She didn't like it much, it had something to do with the disgusting measure of a man being led away at that moment.  Gripping the axe with a hard pout she stalked from the room, nudging past Jace as she left.   
    Jace pursed his lipsticked lips. "Why do I bother with humour - it's wasted on this bunch!"   
 

    Pulling Jett into the back room, Gabrielle jerked her head towards the window to Joxer and he opened the woven shutters, sunlight spilling in.  Gabrielle yanked the pelt off Jett, throwing it to a cot in the corner.   
    "There," she said, "I'm going to see if there's a tub about and I'll run you a bath..."   
    Joxer eyed a cupboard in the corner, and approaching it he reached out for it's latch.  Carefully he released it and opened the doors wide.   
    "Hmmm, oh," he smiled, pulling out a waist-coat,  "Leather - look Jett - suede!"   
    "I'm more of a 'polished leather' man myself," he rasped.   
    Joxer rolled his eyes, "Recently escaped criminals can't be choosers, Jett.  Now, what do you wanna wear?"   
    Jett pointed at a dark blue, almost black pair of togs, then a white shirt, a lighter blue cummerbund and the dark brown suede waist-coat Joxer had been waving about.   
    "Stylish!" he grinned, "I'll look for some stuff so you can shave..."   
    With a knock at the door, Gabrielle entered the room, a pleasant smile on her face.   
    "There's a tub, Jett - you wanna come have a wash now?"   
    He nodded tiredly, but stopped suddenly...   
    "You don't wanna see me naked I-"   
    Gabrielle grinned, "It's okay I've seen it all before."   
    He nodded again, "Of course.  Show me the way..."   
    Joxer smiled, collecting the clothes from the cupboard, looking a mite too big for Jett but probably a comfortable fit nonetheless.  Glancing back Jett smiled.   
    "Thanks Joxer," he said.   
    "That's okay, Jett."   
 

     Lethaia yanked off the waistcoat that seemed to be suffocating her, the morning sun now in the midday sky.   She rolled her knee-high pants up a little higher, sitting about mid-thigh.  Blowing air through puffed cheeks she wiped at her bronzed brow with the back of her hand, glancing back at the cottage.  A figure stood in the doorway, still and slow moving.  She could see it's dark attire, it's white shirt stark against it.  With another sigh she lifted the axe from the chopping block, taking a fat log with her other hand and placing it ready to be chopped.   Swinging the blade high in the air she brought it down upon the block, the wood splitting with a crack.  The axe was lodged in the wood, and lifting the axe up, the wood stuck on the end, brought it down again, this time the two peices bursting apart with a satisfying crunch.   
    Behind her she heard the russle of grass, and she glanced behind her, axe in hand, ready to strike.   
    She relaxed.   
    "Oh, it's you..." She straightened, pressing her lips together breifly.  "How are you feeling?"   
    "Hungry," he said, "I can't eat till you've cut enough wood for a fire."   
    She gazed at Jett a long moment.  His hair was now cut, a little choppy but acceptibly neat, in a similar style to his brother Joxer, in fact very similar.  His fringe was a little longer than his brother's at the front, parted in the middle and swept back.  He had shaved, and his handsome features, still gaunt from neglect, hung in a sad frown.  The apparel he wore hung at him but his wide shoulders and balanced frame could be seen.   
    "Over there," she said, gesturing with the axe head, "There's a pomegranate tree.  They might be a little overripe..."   
    Glancing at the bush he nodded, beginning to plough his legs through the long grass towards the small tree.   
    "I like them a little sweeter," he said.   
    Placing another log on the block she swung the axe, watching Jett as he examined the fruit.   
    "For a guy who has had a weekly feed for months you sure are picky."   
    Jett shrugged, "Just because I was treated like an animal doesn't mean I feel I can easily sacrifice my dignity.  No matter how hungry I am I don't eat bad fruit."   
    Lethaia smiled with a small shrug, "Sure thing."   
    With a snap the axe head split another log.   
    Taking a couple of ripe red orbs he nestled in the grass nearby under the shade of a large oak that Lethaia worked under.   He watched her for a moment, paying close attention to her features.   
    "You said you were an assassin..."   
    Lethaia shot a glance at him as she continued to chop wood.   
    "Hired killer," she corrected.   
    "Whatever - how come I never heard of you before?"   
    Lethaia rose a brow with a quick smile.   
    "I don't do the kinda work that gains notoriety," she said, "I asked to be paid for the efforts that the little bard's friend Xena puts in for free," she shrugged. "It's all a lie anyway.  Xena gets her pay.  She gets paid with that step a little closer to redemption with every good deed."   
    She brought the axe head down with a deafening crack.  Lumps of wood flew from the block.   
    "You do good for dinars?" Jett asked, holding the pomegranate to his mouth.   
    "Kind of," she frowned, placing a block of wood, "As long as I get paid I don't ask questions."   
    Jett nodded, gazing out at the scenery around him.   
    "It's a pity I didn't know what it was to be a good person before this," he sighed, "Before I made you all risk your lives..." He glanced up to Lethaia, gripping the pomegranate in his hand, "You should have let me die in there."   
    "I don't think so," Lethaia shook her head, "Unlike myself, you have a name out there.  I heard you were the most vicious vile killer ever to roam the known world... Funny thing is - " she shrugged, "You're only a messed up guy.  Probably even more messed up than Joxer, but you know what it is to be good.  A vicious vile killer knows nothing of this - they think what they do is the only way to exist.   You're a good man, Jett, you just don't know it yet."   
    He gazed at her darkly, chewing on the overly ripe fruit.   
    "You don't know me, 'hired killer'."   
    She rose a brow, her near obsidian eyes regarding his.   
    "Yes I do," said Lethaia, "I see what you are."   
    "And what's that?"   
    She looked him in the eyes, leaning on the axe that was propped on the chopping block.   
    "A flawed, imperfect human being.  You've accepted your misgivings - these are the first steps on the road of Absolution.  Lucky for you the rest you don't have to take alone."   
    Jett swallowed, narrowing his eyes.   
    "What would you know about Absolution?  A goodie-two-shoes like you?"   
    Her lips taught her black eyes narrowed with knowing, "All manner of beings have their shortcomings.  Some are just harder to deal with than others.  But that difficulty is only in relation to your own pain.  And pain is something I've had my fair share of."   
     He gazed at her with a slow nod, taking another bite of his pomegranate.  "You sound like an oracle..."   
    Lethaia smiled, "I'm just another child of the Gods."

 

* * *

    The roof of the inn was neatly packed thatch under meticulous tiling, and it gave Ares something to gaze at whilst Xena's comely form rested against his, her soft body entwined in his arms.   Lowering his eyes to her he smiled, seeing she wasn't asleep.  Her face lay at his breast, the soft warmth and damp of her breath running along his skin deliciously.  He tightened his grip of her a moment, making sure it was real.  Her thoughts were calm, he could feel them, under the barbs and spikes of her aggression glowed this tender passionate woman he never stopped to discover.  He knew how self indulgent this was - how it all was, but this time he simply could not resist to be with her - war was little compared to this, it seemed almost like just a job, a chore he had to perform.   
    Heavily, guilt seeped into him.   
    That wasn't true.  His responsibilities were more than that and they _had_ to be adhered to, no matter what paradise lay on another road.   
    Xena stirred, adjusting herself on the bed, and rolling onto her back she smiled.   
    "Have a nice sleep?" asked Ares, brushing a long raven lock from her smooth olive features.   
    "Mmm, I did," she replied, "What did you do all that time?   
    He cocked a shoulder in a half-shrug.   
    "I watched you," he said, gazing out the window, "And thought about you a lot."   
    She rolled her eyes, Ares lifting himself to his side, head resting against hand.   
    "Must've been boring," she said softly, a masking smile at her lips, her eyes watching her fingers trace the contours of the God's ample chest.  A strong hand was at her jaw suddenly, gentle knuckle lifting it, bringing her gaze to his.   
    "Not in the slightest," Ares said, _soto voce,_ "Your hate still lives in you, I feel it, and it's not for me, no."   
    She turned her head away from him.   
    "Your self-loathing wont change anything," he whispered, leaning to her ear, "You're merely punishing yourself for the past.  You're a stronger woman than I realised, putting hate and killing behind you.  Indeed - you defeated the God of War, and now you have him by the heart-strings" He thumped his chest, "Only you Xena could have gotten this far."   
    Xena winced sadly.   
    "As sweet as this moment is the bitter is that - as much as we feel for each other..."   
    She fell into his gaze a moment, deep mahogany orbs enveloping her.  Clenching her teeth, she continued.   
    "I know we wont be waking up in the same bed every day - sharing our lives like that.  You have War to take care of, and I have this child..."   
    Ares pressed his lips together briefly, amusement in his eyes.   
    "I've been pestering you on and off for the past ten years - you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily?"   
    Xena smiled softly, running the tips of her digits through a few dark velvety locks that hung around the God's sculptural face.  "No," she breathed, "No I don't think so."   
    Ares nodded, "There, that's better. A smile."   
    Xena felt her cheeks grow red - she could feel his fingers trace her cheekbone, push away old tears.  He rose a brow with a quick breath in.   
    "Names..."   
    Xena's brow pushed down in a confused frown.   
    "Thought of any?"   
    Glancing down to her belly she shook her head.  "I haven't given it much thought to be honest - too busy being sick."   
    The corners of Ares' mouth twitched in a small smile.   
    "I think something glorious would suit..."   
    She shook her head, "No! no no no, something understated.  Then the 'glory' will have more meaning - if that's what you want..."   
    Ares tilted his head, sucking in his bottom lip breifly before letting it go.   
    "Now you're just humouring me..."   
    Xena grinned, "You think?"   
    Ares grabbed her with a lifted brow, "I think you're getting a little too big for your boots..."   
    Xena chuckled at his playful menace.   
    "So what are ya gonna do about it Mr. God of War?"   
    "You'll see what I'll do," he said, "Yo-"   
    A flash filled the room, and guarding his eyes a moment Ares growled.   
    As the glaringly bright light receded it fell to the slender tall figure of a woman in the centre of the room.  Xena couldn't help but gasp at her beauty which was not just physical, like Aphrodite, but radiant with so much more, something ethereal that she couldn't ever hope to describe with words.  Her eyes held utter power, her every blink, step and breath oozing magnetism.   
    "Mom!" Ares spluttered, "If you don't mind, I'm kinda busy right now!!"   
    Hera tilted her head, a smile forming on her lips, "You're so cute when you're embarrased."   
    He growled.   
    "Be at ease my son, I bring a gift in secret."   
    Xena lifted a brow, "What kind of gift?"   
    "Something that will help ensure you and your child lives," Hera said to her, "Once done Zeus will have no power to hurt you or your child."   
    Xena wrinkled her nose in wariness.  Squeezing the upper of Xena's arm, Ares leant back with narrowed eyes.   
    "Now Mom, why don't I trust you?"   
    Hera smiled, "Because you have been listening to tales from your father and his no-good mongrel son Hercules, that is why.  Think about what I would gain from your child's survival if you must look at the situation in that manner.  You must realise I can only win."   
    Xena looked thoughtful a minute.   
    "She's got a point there," she nodded.   
    Striding elegantly forward, Hera raised her hands towards the Warrior Princess.   
    "Wait!" Xena started, eyes wide like a frightened doe, "What are you gonna do to me?"   
    Hera tilted her head, icey eyes soft, dark long lashes batting tenderly.  She brought a slender hand down to Xena's crown, running long fingers through messy locks.   
    "I am the Mother of all Women, Xena," she said, her voice resonant, "All your pains are ones I possess an intimate understanding for.  I know all your fears and all your angst.  Trust me, my child, no harm will come to you."   
    Gazing up at the Goddess, light streaming from her gentle features, she nodded slowly.   
    Taking her hands from Xena, Hera brought them over Xena's lower abdomen, her eyes closing, dark eyelashes resting against high cheekbone.  Orbs of light formed and fell like strange teardrops at the digits of the Goddess, they floated down like snowflakes, a soft mist of energy enveloping all.   
    Ares wanted to stay, guard his child, but this energy - woman and soft - he had to back away.  Re-appearing on the other end of the room he watched protectively from afar.   
    Hera, after developing a large aura around Xena, pulled strands and whorls into the air, head thrusting back in weaving the power...   
    "The womb is a shrine!  It's sanctity the birthplace of all creation!  From within me all female life - in women and beast - has meaning, for I am the Mother of All Mankind!"   
    The light became blinding, Xena felt her insides buzz, her guts vibrating at an infintisimly high rate.   
    "Here lies Xena!  Her womb is a shrine!  It is lined with stuff that made the stars, no harm shall enter her!  Her womb is protected!  Should harm befall her, let it be known her child shall live!  Blessed be this woman, blessed be her child - no harm can befall them!!"   
    The energy became unbearable, the weaving and and moving of light and power overcoming the Warrior Princess.  It was warm - so warm - so glowing and far reaching.  Every pain was doused with a thousand kisses, every tear she ever shed smothered with a mother's embrace - this entity before her bound and wove - created and destroyed.  With a flourish and a burst the light exploded, and with a strange flicker - it fell back.   
    An odd glow slowly receded from the room.   
    Ares stood in the corner, dumbfound.  Never had he seen his mother perform her task - not like this.  Her power truly overwhelmed him.  Staggering forward, he rasped:   
    "Mother...What have you done?"   
    The Goddess' eyes fell down upon the resting form of Xena, her body still glowing slightly, her womb seemingly alight.   
    "I have blessed your child, and protected her.  Zeus will not be able to touch it... Your child is safe."   
    Ares gulped, stepping forward to Xena, taking a hand gently.   
    "What about Xena?"   
    Hera placed a hand on his shoulder.   
    "I cannot protect her indefinitely.  Her protection lasts as long as the term of the pregnancy for her destiny is upon a different path and not mine to intefere with.  I can only assure you the life of your child, my son.  A gift from me, for all your years loyalty."   
    "Wont Father be angry?" he asked.   
    "I'll call him even, my son," Hera replied, winking, "He has caused me heartache more times that I care to mention!"   
    Ares nodded, stepping forward to his mother.   
    "Thank you," he said, "I - I can't thank you enough."   
    Hera ran a motherly hand down her son's long black locks.  "Just look after it, and bring it to visit your old Mother from time to time."   
    With a soft smile, she brought a glowing energy up around her, and the swirl of furious energy swallowed her up, taking her away with a wink of light.   
    Ares stood, gazing at where his mother was, relief on his features.   
    "Ares..."   
    He looked down to Xena, his brown eyes flickering.   
    "You really don't have to be here anymore..." she sat up in the bed, her dark long raven tresses falling down over the ample swells that were her breasts.   
    He frowned a little, his brows tilting, "You want me to leave?"   
    She looked at him a long moment, a moment that seemed an eternity to Ares.   
    "No," she finally replied, taking a deep breath, "I want you to stay."   
    Without a moment's hesitation Ares stepped to the bed, and kneeling over her gently a hand dove along her jaw to behind her head, his lips closing on hers in a furious caress.  Xena moaned, she was sure she could feel the earth rumbling beneath her.   It was intensifying, getting stronger.   
    Ares stepped back, his eyes wide.   
    "That - that isn't us is it?" she asked him, leaning on her bent elbows.   
    "I'm good - not that good," Ares replied, stretching his arms out. "I know who IS responsible for this and it definitely isn't good in ANY way..."  
    Xena eyed him, clasping onto the bed.   
    "Zeus!"   
    Ares nodded. "We have to go to Olympus!"   
    "Why?" she cried over the deafening rumbles.   
    Ares looked to her darkly. "To put this matter to rest!"   
    Xena gazed at him a long moment. "My baby..."   
    He couldn't help but give a little smile.   
    "Our child will be safe, and so will you."   
    "But Hera said-"   
    "I'll make sure of it!" Ares cried. "I finally have you, Warrior Princess, I'm not losing you that easy!"

 

* * *

  
    
    
 

     Olympus shuddered back and forth with the unrivalled tremors, the trees bending like twigs in a breeze, the Great Hall of Olympus flexing back and forth like a bow to an arrow.  Bursting into the realm Athena knew she had little time to spare.  She felt what had happened - she was a Goddess, and was bound to Hera, the Mother of all Goddesses, in a way that was beyond mere relation.   She knew what she had done, she did what any self-respecting mother would do for another.   Athena knew she would never quite understand the feeling of bearing child, but she felt what it was in her subjects to be maternal.  She often felt it for her devotees, and though Xena was no devotee she was a keen and spirited warrior, moreover a wise woman, something she respected the most.  She would not let her, an innocent, be destroyed unnessecarily.   
    Storming past the endless wavering columns of the palisade to the Great Hall of Olympus, Athena lifted the helmet from her face, her reddish-brown ringleted locks cascading from underneath the bronze helm, heading straight for the throne of the King of the Skies, set on the podium.  Surrounding him were the Great Twelve, minus Ares, demanding chatter spurting forth from all of them.   
    "How DARE you woman!  How DARE you BETRAY me in such a manner!" Zeus thundered, bashing his throne with solid fists.  Hera merely gazed at him evenly, her long neck tall, her posture erect and proud.   
    "How dare you speak to me, the Great Goddess of your people, as you would a lowly sheperd," she replied quietly.   
    Zeus ground down on his teeth, his fists tight as young pine cones.   
    "Don't you REALISE what you have done??  You may have doomed us all!  We don't understand the nature of this child!  It could be our end!"  
    There was an almighty crack as Athena brought her spear down on the marble.   
    "She has doomed _nobody_ Father!" the Goddess cried, "She has saved the life of our Salvation!!"   
    There was a flash through the intermittent rumbles, and a lithe figure of a woman stumbled through the vortex, raven hair, small brown cotton dress barely covering her body.  Close behind her strolled in the black leather clad form of the God of War, anger rippling around him in shimmering peals of light.  Xena gazed at her hands in wonder - everything that moved seemed to move at different speeds from itself - it was all so confusing!!  She glared at Ares, turning her hands over and over.   
    "Ares!"   
    Placing a hand on her arm he nodded, "It's just the way things are here, relax into it and you may actually begin to like it."   
    She gulped, cradling herself in a hug, and feeling a warmth next to her suddenly she turned to see Aphrodite next to her, smiling amiably, arm around her.   
    "Father!!" Ares cried out, "Learn this now - I will not destroy this child!"   
    Zeus jumped to his feet in outrage, "Are you serious??  Even with the threat of the END of all I've fought so hard for?"   
    Ares nodded, "I've been a God for millenia - no moment of it ever was anything like this - no war or murder or death has brought me the happiness of these past two days!"   
    The God of the Skies looked to his son, shaking his head slowly, his black eyes looking mournfully at the burly boy before him.   
    "Don't you understand the risk to us here?" he asked him, "That we don't know what this child will be?  You support this - this - _mortal -_ to the point that you'd risk the end of your Realm, for a flippant ambling affection?"   
    Ares seemed to simmer and boil underneath the leather at his fathers words, the shimmers around him flaring red as the sun, "No, I would not risk the end of Olympus on anything of the sort - this is different."  Ares closed his eyes a moment, clenching his jaw, disbelief blanching him a moment as to what he was about to say, "This is love, Father."   
    Zeus opened his mouth, bearing his bottom teeth in deep disappointment, eyes closed for a moment - raising his palm up he shook his head, letting loose a mournful moan.   
    "Oh... have I taught you nothing, Ares?   Did I not make sure you had the best tutors when you grew up, to teach you about responsibility, and ensure you paid close attention to your old man?"   
    Hera smiled thinly, "But he _has_ paid attention, _dear._ He is in love with a mortal... How more like his Father can he get?"   
    Zeus glared at her.   
    "Oh you green-eyed beast!  Never have I loved a mortal!!!"  Zeus spun around to his son with a dark gaze, "I have been lusty for many, _many,_ a beautiful young lady, but love?"  He shook his head, "The only woman I have ever truly loved is your mother, Hera!"   
    Hera rolled her eyes.   
    "Liar!!" a voice cried, and glaring at it's source, Zeus clamped his jaw shut.   Athena glared at him in return her green eyes trembling.   
    "Everytime you deflowered an innocent - you mumbled 'I love you so' in their ears!  So many women, Father, so many broken hearts, so many lives lost to your jealous wife!"   
    "Athena!" Zeus cried, "Vile snake!"   
    "To the contrare," she seethed, stepping forward, pointing the spear tip at his face, "You are the vile snake, if you are to judge!  Ares here loves this woman - it is a love deep and true!"   
    Zeus chuckled at this, "Loves a mortal?  No God can truly love a mortal!"   
    "Wrong!" cried Aphrodite, letting go of Xena so she could lean against Ares, and she stepped forwards, "Cupid, Psyche? Match made in Olympus big Daddy!"   
    Zeus ground his teeth, "I will not be answered back to!!"   
    Athena struck the marble floor with the butt of the spear, "We digress!" she cried, and pointed her spear at Ares, a listless Xena dangling in his arms, "Justice must be kept in this world, for an orderly fair Olympus is an orderly fair world for all!"   
    Zeus nodded, "You speak the truth, wise Daughter."   
    Athena gave a nod, "Yes," She looked around the room, "Who Father, did you learn of this pregnancy from?"   
    The Father of the Skies gave a shrug, "The Furies.  The Fates refuse to leave their domain, thus the Furies brought forth the message for them - you know this!"   
    Her green eyes sparkles as she pointed upwards with her spear.   
    "Oh! The Furies!  Where are they?  I want to see them now!  Appear, thou 'Angry Ones'!"   
    The room pulsed, the rhythm of the universe pummeling into the palisade with a burst of shimmering silver dust.  Running through the soft rain of glistening light they ran in circles, arms spinning, rising and falling, legs ploughing through the air pushing at the ground and propelling them forever forward.  With a stamp of her foot, the Fury's ice-blue eyes blazed, her blonde hair shooting up in short frenzied spikes.   
    "The child still lives!  Why have you not destroyed it Zeus?"   
    Zeus rolled his eyes closed, cradling his forehead darkly, "I _have_ tried!"   
    She pursed her red-stained lips closed feircely, anger streaming from her blunt features.   
    "Dear Fury," said Athena, sweeping her ankle-length toga regally in a curtsey, "I ask a favour of you."   
    The Fury rose a brow sharply, "What is it?"   
    "Answer me three questions with complete honesty, and give your word as the keeper of justice that if you should lie, your own string of life shall be cut!"   
    The Fury glared at her, "My string cannot be cut - I am immortal!"   
    Athena now glared in return, "All things end, and you will not end this day if you speak the the truth!"   
    The Fury gulped, eyes travelling over the other immortal eyes that all stared at her.  Demeter, Apollo, Hades, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, all of the Twelve all gazed at her dead in the eyes - expectantly.   
    "You cannot scare me - you have all wronged each other - we could bring persecution down on your heads at any moment..."   
    "You say so," Zeus said suddenly, his brow heavy in thought, "But by that even you would be judged.  There is a point where persecution can serve no purpose - even you know this.   I wish you to answer my daughters questions, and you will, or be forever cast from Olympus!"   
    The lead Fury nodded mechanically, turning to her sisters with fear.  The two dark brazen women glared at her with dark eyes, furious that she let herself get put in this situation.  "You may proceed Athena..."   
    Athena bowed her head.   
    The Goddess of Wisdom stepped forward, using her spear as a walking staff, the bronze orb of a helm on her thick plummeting curls of the richest auburn.   
    "Are you, dear Fury, the Angry One that leads you sisters?"   
    The Fury rose her eyebrow, "Is that your first question?"   
    Athena nodded, "Yes, yes it is.  Answer it please."   
    Dipping her head to the side, she nodded, "Indeed I am the Fury that leads in our quest of vengeance - we decide who shall live, who shall die, who shall fall into madness."   
    Pursing her full lips Athena continued.   
    "Very well, answer me this:  You are known to speak with the Fates - the weavers of all that will be.  When you learn of the future - is it imperative that you, or the Fates themselves, tell others what it is _precisely_ for it to become true?"   
    She smiled slightly, "Of course not - the future is set beyond my powers, what I, or the Moarae say does not change that!"   
    Tapping her bottom lip Athena's green eyes flashed up to the Fury, a glare stopping her in her writhing tracks.   
    "Then have you told us the complete truth about Ares' newest child?"   
    The Fury's teeth clenched shut, her light eyes gleaming.   
    "I have told the truth..."   
    Zeus brought his fists into balls, glaring at the little woman...   
    "To the exclusion of other truths," she said finally.   
    "Because a' me!" Ares growled, stepping forward, "Because you think Xena is my child!"   
    "She is not your child!" cried the Fury, "You lied to us!  Used us for your own selfish games!  And your little mortal whore decieved us - we looked the fools to all of Olympus with her lies!  She will not live past our humiliation!"   
    Ares shook his head, "I tried to tell ya!"   
    Zeus grumbled, "I've had about enough of these pointless accusations!"   
    He stood, towering above everyone, glaring at the Lead Fury coldly.   
    "You tried to decieve me, The God of the Skies!  You would have me to fight your own battles, and more importantly - destroy the lives most cherished by my son!"   
    The Lead Fury's legs bent in a humble crouch as she bowed at Zeus, "Lord, I can never speak the exact story that is shown in the Fates' great tapestries, however I can reveal to you cryptically, clues to the destinies of Mortal Men, as the Kindly Ones are bound to their weaving duties.    This child is not entirely mortal, and thus is partway unbound by their strings - however, we have seen what will ensue from it's survival."   
    "What?" came a tired voice, and all eyes fell upon the weak pale form of Xena, forcing the words from her mouth which felt like it was sliding off her face, "What will happen if my child lives?"   
    The blonde Fury turned to Xena, hand propped on hip, "Happiness."   
    "What of us, the Gods?" asked Zeus.   
    "You will be worshipped as before - and your people will love you as before, though their love of you will," she paused, stepping backwards to her fellow Furies with caution, "Increase."   
    Zeus still felt anger course through his veins, and he thrust his arms upwards.   
    "You have decieved me, and deception is the ugliest of wrongs!"   
        There was a blinding flash, and light, waves of sound, plasmic matter _pummelled_ the three women standing before the Lord of the Skies, pushing them to the ground with furious screeches.   The light weaved about them, binding them in an almost rope-like appearance, they thrashed wildly trying to shake it but it held them strong, flexible and tight.   
    "You will be taken to Tartarus - to reside in exile till I feel you have paid for your wrong-doing!" thundered Zeus, the women being lifted into the air by the energy, being turned slowly around, and around, the pace quickening.   
    The spinning energy glowed around them, a ball forming.   
    There was a flash, encompassing the room, and with a pulse it sunk into itself, flipping into nothingness.   
    The Twelve of Olympus almost collectively sighed, turning their eyes to Zeus.   
    Athena was next to her father, her green eyes lifting to him with severity.   
    "Don't look at me like that, Athena," he said, rubbing his forehead with great weariness, "It isn't easy being the God of the Skies you know."   
    "Exile?" she frowned, "That's all they get?"   
    His eyes falling upon Xena and Ares, he lifted his palm to her, "We'll discuss this later..."   
    Ares stepped forward, clutching onto Xena's hand.   
    "Can she live?"   
    Zeus blinked, looking at this scraggly mortal next to him.   She was much like any other.  She was too tall, too rough and dirty, not at all lady-like.  From gazing at her bare dirty feet she looked up to him, her eyes so tired, so lacking in faith.   But there was such a regalness about her gaze, about the way she held her lips in a questioning pout.  Passion lived in her hues, in every blink and movement she made.  Ares held onto her like a lifeline, he was very fond of this - strange mortal.   
    "She can live my Son," he said finally, waving a lax hand, "I see no reason for the contrary."   
    He gave an ingratiated nod, squeezing Xena's hand suddenly.   
    "I guess I better take you back then..."   
    Xena nodded, blinking, lifting her hand up in front of her face once more, "I guess so..."   
    Hera emerged from behind Zeus, lifting a hand at them.   
    "Wait!" she called, "My Son..."   
    Ares stopped, glancing up to her from in front of the podium.   
    "Perhaps you and Xena could stay - for a while - as long as everyone is here.  You both could be wed and-"   
    "No!" Xena cried, the unruly way of Olympus slowly making sense to her, "I appreciate it but no, please."   
    Ares gazed at her a moment, dark brows drawn.  She gazed back at him, shoal eyes red with tears.   
    "I- I'm sorry Ares, I can't."   
    Hera looked at her hard and long, stepping to Zeus, wrapping an arm around his, "The opportunity is always open for you, Xena.  You are welcome always in the Gardens of Olympus."   
    "Thankyou," she said, eyes wild with uncertainty, "I'll take it," She glanced back to Ares, "One day."   
    Xena began to feel herself grow thinner, not in physical dimensions but coalescence, and she saw the light sparkles of Ares fall over about and through her.  The pristine heaven before her faded, the stern but soft features of Hera, Zeus and the judging glares of the Great Twelve bidding them goodbye.

    As her focus restored itself gently, slowly, the floor set itself under her feet, the gravity she was used pulling her down with a welcome familiarity.  Strong arms lifted her suddenly, slipping her into the cot in the corner of the room, the window next to it dark with night.  The arms released her, and standing tall, Ares still shimmering with the ether, he began to turn, to walk away from her.  With a gasp she grabbed his arm.   
    "Wait! Where are you going?"   
    Ares let out a long sigh, his rich eyes falling to hers with a deep forlorn.   
    "Back to my Realm, you don't need my protection anymore."   
    She felt her head nod stiffly, she felt his smooth skin, so very warm, slip from hers slowly.   
    "Will ya come back?"   
    Ares turned, looking back to her.   
    "To visit me at least?"   
    A slow, gentle smile formed on his full lips, and stepping forward he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek-bone in a breif caress.   
    "Have you ever gotten rid of me before?"   
    Shaking her head Xena let herself smile.   
    The ethereal rain of the realm of in-between absorbed the form of Ares, the God of War, and Xena hugged the blankets and pelts around her as he slipped away from her.  She reached into the air of where he was.   
    It was only empty air.


	9. Chapter 9

_EPILOGUE_   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


    Gabrielle early that morning, sorting her things, gathering supplies from the cottage.   From another room she heard soft voices, male, low, singing together and - the plucking of a lute.   She smiled, picking up two bundles and striding towards Argo with her saddlebags.   
    Jett looked a million dinars now, he seemed to fill out a little more every day.  Lethaia must have had something to do with it - she was helping him constantly, helping him eat, helping him sleep, helping him exercise to get better.  They shared something - maybe - she had realised she let her mind wander too far, and the sun was rising higher in the sky.  With a heavy sigh she strolled indoors to the back room, the light filtering from the window falling on her features.   
    "Sooo, Joxer the - Mighty!"   
    "No no no It's Joxer the MIGH-ty!" corrected a voice.   
    "MIGH-ty!"   
    "Oh for the love of Zeus, Jett, it's not that hard!" cried a camp one.   
    In a circle on the floor, cross legged sat Jace, Jett and Joxer, Joxer cradling a lute, Jett watching him play it and sang along tentatively. Jace rolled his eyes, singing half-heartedly.   
    "Now come on guys," said Joxer, "We can do this - it's not hard!"   
    Jett looked to Jace's eye rolling and he nudged him.   
    "Hey rock-head - sing Joxer's song okay? It's important to him!"   
    Glancing to Joxer, Jace sighed.   
    "Okay okay, we'll start again."   
    Joxer ran his digits over the strings and the lute sung along with the wavering but true voice of Joxer:

    _Joxer the Mighty,_   
_He's really tidy,_   
_Everyone admires him_

 _"He's so cheesy it's a sin!"_ sang Jace, Jett nudging him again.

    _"If you're in jeopardy, caused by the enemy,_   
_There's a better remedy,_   
_Al-though he does-n't work for free!_   
_He's every man's trusty,_   
_He's every woman's fantasy,_

    _"Plus he's goo-od company!"_ sang Jett and Jace particularly loud.

    _"He's Joxer!  Joxer the Mighty!!"_ they all sang in unison very proud.  Joxer strummed the lute frantically in a finale, his two triplet brothers chuckling as he completed the tune.

    Gabrielle clapped with a wide grin.  "Yaaay!! Wonderful!" she cried, Jace leaning on a hand as he noticed her.   
    "Oh by the Gods! More icky nice moments! I'm outta here!"   
    He felt a hand grab him strongly as he rose to leave, and Jett glared at him, but not with that usual murderous ice that he was so used to, but rather with a sad glare.   
    "Jace - what we got here is rare - treasure it."   
    His features softening, Jace smiled.   
    "I know - now I'm going off to find a nice quiet glade to cry myself silly!"   
    Gabrielle sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder.   
    "Well don't wander off just yet - Joxer," she looked to her beau, "I have to go now.  You can stay here or-"   
    Joxer stumbled to his feet, pulling the lute from around his neck.   
    "I'm coming with you!" he said, gripping onto the lute's neck, "I - uh - I - yeah."   
    Gabrielle nodded with a smile, "I thought you'd say that."   
    Picking up his helmet off the floor, Joxer followed her through the cottage to the already loaded Argo and Nippy at the front of the place, both tied at the fence.   
    "You packed Nippy up for me..."   
    "It's kinda important you stay with me right now," said Gabrielle.   
    "Hey!" called a voice, and at a nearby glade, gentle soft greens curling over tall summer-dried grass, Lethaia pushed herself through the tall feathers and slithers of grass, and a regal measure of a woman, resplendant in green and white, waved to them, dead elk being dragged behind her.  With a start Jett ran to her side, helping her with the dead beast.   
    "This'll be great for dinner!" he said, yanking the animal along, helping her make the last of the lugging swift.   Jogging to Joxer's side, Lethaia gripped his shoulders.   
    "You're leaving..."   
    He nodded, "Yeah, Gabrielle needs to get back to Xena."   
    "Okay," she pressed her lips together breifly, giving her arms a quick flap, "I guess it's goodbye then..."   
    Glancing up from the elk, Jett rose to his feet, shaking his head.   
    "No, it's 'See you soon'," he said, looking to Lethaia with a soft smile.   
    With a short grin, Lethaia nodded, "Yeah, yeh it is,"  She hugged Joxer suddenly, "I'll be seeing you soon enough, Joxer the Migh."   
    Joxer nodded, planting his helmet down on his head.   Jace waved a hand laxly, stepping forward.   
    "You take care of yourself ya big Queen," Joxer said, "Don't ruin your boots saving too many lives."   
    "Tartarus No!" Jace grinned, "You hurry up and get your girl where she needs to be!"   
    Gabrielle took Joxer's hand, pulling him to Nippy, Joxer waving to Jett, Jace and Lethaia.   
    He jumped up onto his steed, Gabrielle mounting Argo, attaching her staff to the saddle.   
    "See you soon, Warrior Chums!" he called out, sentiment deep in his voice.  Gabrielle waved behind her, kicking Argo to a swift trot.   
    "Gabrielle!!!" cried Lethaia, Gabrielle whipping her head back to hear her, "Be strong!"   
    She nodded vigourously as her newfound friends diminished in the distance, Nippy and Joxer just behind her.   
    Their steeds let loose a large burst of energy, making a lot of ground.  The air whistled past their ears at moments, and they enjoyed the sound and the feel of the warm Mediterranian midday air.  It wasn't long before the steeds grew tired, Nippy sooner than Argo, and after two hours of galloping on and off, the horses slowed to a sedate walk.   
    Joxer glanced to his Gabrielle as she gazed ahead, her face a little paler than usual.  _Kinda important,_ he recalled her saying, _she said it was important I was here..._   
"Gabrielle," said Joxer, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"   
    Her green eyes moved to meet his dark orbs, glazing slowly as her lids blushed red.   
    "My cycle was late, Joxer."   
    He frowned in confusion a moment.   She pulled in a breath, holding it, her bottom lips tensing to a quiver.   
    "It was late, but it's not late anymore," As she spoke, a crystal tear spilled down the curve of her cheek, "I - uh - I'm not pregnant."   
    He felt his mouth move the shape of her name, "Gabrielle..."   
    Joxer didn't even stop to think, he sprang from his horse, pulling Gabrielle from Argo and embracing her tenderly.   
    "Oh Gab I-" He squeezed her tight, "I'm so sorry!"   
    It was as if someone pulled the stopper from the wine-skin, Joxer held the slightly shuddering shape of Gabrielle, warm and resonant from her agonising sobs.  He wanted to allay her pain, somehow - how could he?  He stroked her back as she clutched onto him, hanging so much from his neck that he had to sit at the sodden road.   
    "You really wanted this child?" he asked her.   
    Leaning back to meet his expression she nodded.   
    "More than anything.  I was frightened but I-" she gave a painful chuckle, "I'd gotten used to the idea of looking after a baby with you - sharing that responsibility.  I don't know why it seemed - appealing to me.  After all the pain of the past months I just wanted love and support..."   
    "Gabrielle - you have that from me, and Xena."   
    She nodded, "I know I, I guess I was so happy having a part of you inside of me."   
    Joxer smiled, pulling her into an embrace once more.   
    "You still do Gabby, you always will."


End file.
